


Watching the owl house

by Rotemoso



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Characters Watching the Show, Characters watch the show, Other, The characters watch the show, Watching the Show, characters react to their show, reacting to the owl house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotemoso/pseuds/Rotemoso
Summary: They watch the owl house
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all I won't be putting down a reason or something as to why they are watching second I will have hexide watch the show

know I don't own the owl house

okay have fun

"wait what is this?"Willow said

The episode starts with a witch quickly lands. She is standing against a dragon-like monster]

Gildersnake:Foolish child! I could swallow you whole! [hisses]  
Azures:Do not underestimate me, Gildersnake, for I am the Good Witch Azura, warrior of peace!

"Ohh I remember this is before I came to the boiling isles exclaims" luz

this gets the other kids intrigued what is it like in the human realm

[crouches and holds her staff like a bazooka]Now eat this, sucker!  
Gildersnake: [being shot consecutively] No! My only weakness‐‐ dying! [collapses]

[Immediately cut to a doll resembling Azura and a snake being held]

Luz:and that's the end.  
Cammila: The end of what?  
Luz: My book report. [the snake bites the doll] I think I knocked it out of the park.  
Principal: Your book report is why you're in here.

"wait what's a book report" a student asks

nobody knows what to answer

[Two students running and screaming in fear with a snake biting their hair]

Luz: Oh. That's where the backup snakes were.

backup snakes?

Camilla: And what were you going to do with this? [holds up a firecracker]  
Luz: That was for the Act Three closer.  
Camilla: Mija, I love your creativity, but it's gotten out of hand. Do you remember why you were in the principal's office the last three times?

[Cut to Luz holding a fork while doing school play]

Luz: O happy dagger, give me death! [stabs the fork into her body. A bunch of sausage spills out]

my mom did that once a second grader saids

[People screaming and running. Cut to Luz completing a griffin model]

Luz: Now for the final anatomically correct touch, spider breath. [opens the model's beak. Many spiders come out, crawling on her body. People screaming in terror, throwing objects everywhere

You really did get it right Saids a student

[Cut to a rehearsal. A girl acrobats successfully, everyone claps for her]

Luz: You think that's an impressive trick? [throws her pom-poms away] Take a look at this. [uncovers her eyes, revealing disgusting eyelids]Bleep, bloop, bleep!

ewwww! the first graders scream

[All screaming and running. Cut to present]

Camilla: We all love that you express yourself, but if you can't learn to separate fantasy from reality, you may need to spend the summer here. [shows a summer camp check]

so this is where you were supposed to go saids a disguised eda

Luz: Don't worry, Mom. I won't let you down. [stands up] No more weirdness! [the snakes suddenly jumps out and bites the principal. The principal fearfully exclaims, shouts out while the snake hissing]  
Luz: That doesn't count, right?

[Cut to Luz, who is standing disappointedly in front of her house]

she seems very, very dissappointed with you why is that someone asks

well all the stuff i did isnt really normal in the human realm so people didnt like me or accept me luz answers

Camilla: [comes out of the house] Tsk. Oh! Oh, my baby! Now, don't worry. Summer camp is only going to be for three months. You'll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to...  
appreciate public radio, the time will fly by!  
Luz: But I don't like any of that stuff. I like editing anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted back‐stories.  
Camilla: Mija, your fantasy world is holding you back. Do you have any friends? Real ones, not imagined or drawn or reptilian? [speaking while Luz is about to put her book in the bin] Summer camp is a chance to make some friends, but you have to try. Can you do that?  
Luz: Yes, Mom. [puts the fantasy novel in the bin]

[The phone vibrates]

Camilla: Oh. I gotta go to work. [kisses Luz] Your bus is coming soon. Text me when you get there. [speaking Spanish] Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien! [goes away]  
Luz: Bye, Mom. [gasps; rummages through the bin] Where is it? Where is it?

laughter echos through the hall

[An owl hoots, which catches Luz's attention. The owl is holding a bag that contains the book with its beak. It then walks away]

Luz: Tiny trash thief! [chases the owl. She runs to an abandoned house, which the owl flies inside. Luz enters the house. The house' door immediately slams, and the rooms inside it glowing]

wait so I can go through a door to the human realm asks a student

It's illegal to do that you know a teacher scolded the student

A magic door suddenly appears, unfolds and opens. The owl runs out of it, with Luz chasing behind]

Luz: Stop adorably hopping away, you‐‐ Huh? [looks around the tent. It appears to have lots of old stuff] Whoa. I thought I had a lot of weird stuff. [grabs a creepy-looking object] But this‐‐ this is impressive.

wait so this isn't normal in the human realm? eda asks

what no this is gross in the human realm answers luz

Woman: [voice] Finally, you're back.  
Luz: [gasps; quickly ducks. She sneakily watches a woman outside of the tent, who reveals to be Eda]

gasps are heard all around the hall

that was eda the owl lady a dangerous criminal and the strongest witch in the boiling aisles

Eda: Now let's see what we've got here.

everyone was holding their breath scared for luz

[The owl lands on Eda's staff. Eda turns it around, makes it becomes wooden and unconscious]

Luz: [gasps]  
Eda: [takes out a phone from the bag] Garbage, [takes out a ring] garbage... [takes out a golden shining trophy] garbage. [gasps] Now, this... [takes out a bobbly eyeglasses and wears it]This will make me rich. [takes out Luz's favorite fantasy novel] And this... Oh, this will make good kindling. [burns the book with candle]  
Luz: [gasps; takes back the book] Excuse me, sorry, it's mine, thank you. [about to escape through the door, but it folds in and disappears]

o oh

Eda: [holding the door key] You're not going anywhere.  
Luz: [gasps, grunts, panicking flees away from Eda and the tent. She panting, and gasps when realizes that she is in a strange world with no escape. A dragon flies by and then caught by a giant hand] Ahh!

[The scene then shows all weird-looking and creepy creatures and monsters in a town]

Luz: Oh, no, no, no, no! What's going on? [shrieks as a fairy approaches her] Oh, hello, little fairy. Are you going to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?  
Fairie: Give me your skin! [about to bite Luz]  
Luz: [screams, slaps the fairy off] Where am I? Did I die? Am I in the bad place? [Eda's hand touches her]  
Eda: You wish.  
Luz: [sits down on a chair] I'm so sorry! I just wanted my book! If you're gonna eat my skin, just make it quick! Just do it now!

i guess that's kinda brave a student saids  
Eda: Eat you? Why would I eat... a potential customer?

Phew a breath was let out

[shows a slipper] Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes? A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh! How about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness?  
Luz: [chuckles] That's not all it can do. Here, let me see it.  
[dance music playing]

the sudden sound scares some of the students

but they were still worried for luz

Monster #1: Huh?  
Monster #2: What's that?  
Monster #3: The sound‐‐ it's so alluring.  
Monster #1: I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!  
Monster #2: I'll give you a hundred!  
Monster #3: Can I eat the tiny person inside?  
[all clamoring]  
Eda: What did you say your name was?  
Luz: I'm Luz. Luz Noceda.  
Eda: Well, Luz, that was pretty clever... for a human

Luz: That's kind of a weird thing for another human to say.  
Eda: Oh, dear child, I'm not like you. I'm Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling aisles.  
Luz: A witch?  
Eda: I am a respected, feared‐‐  
Guard #1: Busted!  
Monster: ‐Run! It's a guard!  
[all screaming]

luz is about to get busted I think saids willow

Guard #1: Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors.  
Luz: Whoa! Witch criminal!

yeah and she's awesome saids luz

all the students look scared at luz, does she still know her  
Guard #1: You are hereby ordered to come with me to the conformtorium

que the gasps

Eda: Would you guys quit following me around? I haven't done squat.  
Guard #1: And you're coming too...  
Luz: Aah!  
Guard #1: ...for fraternizing with a criminal.

told you saids willow

Luz: Wh‐What? That's not cool!  
Eda: Oh, all right, all right, you win. Just let me get my stuff.  
[groans]

just as expected from a criminal

Eda: Whoops. Can't forget this. Follow me, human.  
Luz: This is crazy. If I die here, my mom's gonna kill me!  
Eda: Ha! I won't let 'em hurt you. A human like you is much more valuable to me alive than dead.  
Luz: Wait. What's that supposed to‐‐

SHES GOING TO EAT YOU RUN LUZ shouts a student

Eda: Whoo‐hoo!  
Guard #1: You won't get away with this, Owl Lady!

but she just did said a a random student

Yeah, all right. You did. You got away with it. She got away with it, everybody! Typical.  
Eda: You can open your eyes now, human.  
Luz: [whimpers] [gasps] Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you're a witch‐‐ What is this place?

welcome to the boiling isles saids luz with a smile

Eda: This is the Boiling myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours.  
[screeches]

Luz: A griffin! I knew it!  
Eda: Yep. Griffins, vampires, giraffes‐‐  
Luz: Giraffes?

poor humans they have to live with giraffes

Eda: Oh, yeah. We banished those guys. Bunch of freaks.  
Luz: [exclaims]  
Eda: Oops. That happens sometimes.  
Luz: Well, I've had enough adventure for today. This is clearly not the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about, so can you help me get back home?

Luz if you want to go home can't eda take you bac-

wait EDA IS HOLDING HER PRISONER AND THIS IS CRY FOR HELP RIGHT LUZ

what no

Eda: Only if you help me first. [chuckles] Ah, now, come along, human.  
Luz: Whoa!  
[cackles]  
Luz: Aren't you worried about those guards finding us?

yeah how haven't they found you  
Eda: Nope. My house has a state‐of‐the‐art defense system.  
Hooty:Hoot‐hoot! Password, please! Aah!

what the hell is that thing a student shouts frightened

Eda: We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in.  
Hooty: All right, all right! Geez! You never want to have any fun! Ow! Hoot! [retches]

[retches, burps]  
Eda: Welcome to... ‐[snaps fingers] the Owl House...

Gasps

Eda: ...where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Mm, also ex‐boyfriends.

eda the owl lady used to date? Huh the more you know

[chuckles]  
Luz: This place is beautiful! Do you live here all alone?  
‐[thudding footsteps]  
Eda: ‐Actually, I have a roommate.  
King: [deep voice] Who dares intrude upon I, [normal voice] the king of demons?

the students get tense and then king appears they all awwww  
[squeaks]  
Luz: [gasps, exclaims in Spanish] ¡Ay, que lindo! Eda, he's so cute! Who's a widdle guy? Who's a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?  
King: No! I don't know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?

cuddle monster

Eda: Oh, this is Luz, the human. She's here to help us with our little... situation.  
King: Oh! Hooray!  
Luz: Wait, wait, wait. I don't like the sound of this "situation".  
Eda: Just... let me explain. King was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became... this.

hes better like this luz saids dreamily

Luz: You mean this little bundle of joy?  
Eda: The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through‐‐ a human like you. If you help us retrieve his crown, we'll send you back to your realm. So whaddya say? Plus, who could say no to this cute face?

nobody can

King: No! Please don't encourage her! Aah!  
Eda: I mean, we're kinda your only way home.  
Luz: So I don't really have a choice, do I?  
Eda: Nope. Now, we've got no time to lose.  
[squeaks]  
King: Soon, Mr. Ducky, we shall drink the fear of those who mocked us.

chuckles are heard

Luz: Where are we going?  
Eda: Somewhere super fun.  
[thunderclap]  
Eda: The Conformatorium, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.

gasps of fear are heard

Luz: Whoa. These guys really have the hots for you.  
Eda: Yep. But we were never caught because we're too slippery.  
King: Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease.

I'd rather not

I'm a squirmy little fella. Aah! You and I will sneak up to the top of the tower, where they're holding my crown.  
Eda: And I'm gonna make sure the warden's distracted.  
Luz: [gasps] Will I need a disguise?  
Eda: Uh...  
Luz: I've been waiting to use this. Meow, meow.  
King: It's hideous.  
Eda: Oh, you'll fit right in. Hang on tight. Whoa! [gasps] [hoots]  
Eda: Meet you guys at the top of the tower.  
[grunting]  
King: Ha‐ha! Cat's don't do that.  
[gasps]  
Prisoner: Hey, cat lady, how'd you get out of your cell?

i miss her luz exclaims with a sigh

Luz: Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a cat. Also, I'm not a criminal.  
King: Not yet, you're not.  
Fanfic Prisoner: Neither are we. The stupid warden likes to lock people up who don't fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like love... Just let me write about it.

wait a second those really aren't crimes a student saids

Eye-eating monster: I'm here because I like eating my own eyes. [gulps]

ok now that's wierd

Prissoner:We are agents of fwee expwession! They will never siwence us!  
Fanfic Prisoner: Yeah, she's really big into conspiracy theories.  
Conspiracy Prisoner: The world is a simuwation! We are but pwaythings for a higher being!  
Luz: Wait. These aren't crimes. None of you actually did anything wrong. You're all just a bunch of weirdos. Like me.  
[thudding footsteps]  
Girl monster: It's Warden Wrath! Hide!  
[exclaims]  
Warden Wrath: I can hear you.

he is really scary whimpers a student

[whimpers]  
Warden Wrath: Just what are you fools whispering about? Ah. The Owl Lady. [snarls] I'll get my hands on her soon enough.  
Conspiracy Prisoner: Fight against the oppwessor! We will wesist! We will conquer! We will never be afwaid of you, you old cweep! Hooway! I'm fwee!

Holy crap that's scary

[gasps]  
Warden Wrath: Let this be a lesson to all of you. There's no place in society for you if you can't fit in.  
[muffled scream]  
[lock clicks, door slams]  
Luz: Don't worry. I can get you out.  
[grunting]  
Luz: No! My weak nerd arms!  
Girl monster: Just get out of here while you still can, kid. Enjoy freedom for us.  
Eda: Hey. I just checked. The warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won't be coming around here anytime soon.  
King: My crown! It's close! I can sense its power! [grunting, exclaiming]  
Eda: Aw, he gets so cute when he's thirsty for power.  
Luz: It's not fair that they're all in here. They just want to be themselves. Why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad?

i guess it is kinda okay like those people shouldn't be locked up some of the teachers think to themselves  
King: [grunts]  
[cackling]  
Eda: Come on, before he hurts himself.  
[object clangs]  
King: Ow!  
[grunts, groans]  
Eda: We have a human, remember?  
King: Oh, yeah.  
Luz: [sighs] Wait a second. Is that a...  
King: My crown! Yes. Yes! I can feel my powers returning! You, there. Nightmare critter. I shall call you Francois, and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness. Ha‐ha!  
Luz: That crown doesn't give him any powers, does it?

Wait it doesn't?

Eda: Uh, no. Oh, look at us, Luz. King and I don't have much in this world. We only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know? Well, we owe you one. Now, let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head.

i guess she isn't really that bad said a student

Wrath: Too late.  
[screams]  
Eda: Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens.  
[screams]  
Luz: Eda! Are you okay?  
Eda: Yeah. This just happens when you get older.  
Luz: Does it?  
Wrath: Finally, I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady.  
King: [exclaims]  
Wrath: My guards could never get you, but I knew if I took your pet's toy, you'd come running.  
King: No! My power! [sobs]  
Eda: What do you want with me? I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws... in front of you.  
Wrath: I want you... to go out with me.

what? The students and teachers are confused  
Eda: Wha...?  
Luz: What?  
Guard #2: Go, boss!  
Wrath: You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that alluring.

what a weirdo the students think

Luz: I hate everything you're saying right now.  
Wrath: You stay out of this! So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We'd be the strongest power couple ever. I mean, it's‐‐ it's not like you can say no right now.

seems alot like rape when i think about it now huh  
Luz: [grunting]  
King: [grunting]  
Eda: [sighs] All right, Warden. You win. I'd just like to say something first. Come closer. No. Just come a little bit closer. Just... Yeah, that's good. [blows raspberry]  
[warden exclaims]  
[gasps]  
Eda: [laughing]  
Wrath: Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth? Ugh!  
Eda: Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head. I am not going out with you.  
Wrath: If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to des‐‐  
[groans]  
Eda: [chuckles] Nice!  
Luz: Okay, we're going now.  
[hoots]  
Luz: Expecto... flying? Magicus... escapicus!  
Eda: [grunts]Gun it, magic stick.  
[exclaims]  
Wrath: Owl Lady, I won't let you get away again!  
[exclaiming]  
Luz: Eda, lend me a hand!  
[screams]  
King: Oh, my bones!  
Eda: Luz... go back to the human world.  
Luz: What about you guys?  
King: If you think this guy is bad, you shoulda seen her last boyfriend.  
Eda: Not my boyfriend. Go! Go!  
Luz: But‐‐ But I‐‐  
[hoots]  
Luz: [exclaims]  
[gasping]  
Luz: Why are you guys just standing there? This is your chance to escape!

they are scared realizes a student

Eye-eating monster: The warden will catch us. He always does.  
Fanfic Prisoner: We belong here.  
Conspiracy Prisoner: Self‐doubt is a pwison you can never escape fwom.  
[prisoners muttering in agreement]  
Luz: So, you have a different way of doing things, a different way of seeing things. That might make you weird, but it also makes you awesome. Don't you see?  
Fanfic Prisoner: Why are you helping us?  
Luz: Because us weirdos have to stick together. And nobody should be punished for who they are.  
[all cheering]  
Luz: Now, let's get 'em!

[groans]  
Wrath: No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all!  
King: [whimpers]  
Luz: Go, go, go, go!

this is so cool saids a student

[grunts]  
[prisoners whooping]  
Eda: Luz?  
Eye-eating monster: I eat my own eyes!  
Conspiracy Prisoner: I think the world as a twiangle!  
Fanfic Prisoner: And I practice the ancient art of fanfiction!  
Warden Wrath: You! Who do you think you are?  
Luz: Do not underestimate me, Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace.  
[wind howls]  
Luz: Now eat this, sucker!

like in the beginning a student relizes

[grunting]  
[cheering]  
King: That was actually one of her better breakups.

huh that's kinda sad  
Eda: Not a breakup. Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.

Eda: Well, a deal's a deal. ‐Let's get you home. [snaps fingers]  
Luz: Before I go‐‐ I know it's not the same, but... a king shouldn't be without a crown.  
King: This shall suffice. You there, plant! You are now under my command.

cutteeee

Eda: Oh, and don't forget this.  
[gasps]  
Luz: Okay. I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, but this was the most fun I've ever had. I don't fit in at home. You don't fit in here. If I stay, we could not fit in together. I'm not going back to summer camp.  
Eda: [chuckles] What's summer camp? What are we talking about here?  
Luz: I want to stay and become a witch like you and Azura.  
Eda: What? All right, that's crazy. Humans can't become witches.

im the first luz said smiling

Luz: Maybe that's because they haven't tried. If you teach me to become a witch, I'll do anything you want.  
King: Let her stay! [whispers] She can make us snacks.  
Eda: Well, I could use a hand keeping this goofball out of the cupboards. All right. I'll teach you how to be a witch. But you have to work for me before you learn any spells. Deal?  
[King grunts]  
King: Too tight! Too tight!  
Eda: What's going on?

wait so you live with the most dangerous criminal in the world? Yep and she's awesome king is too luz answers Eda than takes of her costume and shows king was in luz's jacket this whole time

gasps of fear were heard and nobody moved for a few seconds

but than they rememberd the episode and relaxed

[phone vibrates]  
[King clears throat]  
King: Your sleep cocoon looks fluffy.

awww  
[Luz checks her cell phone]

thats so cuteeeee


	2. Chapter 2

wind howling]  
[creaking]  
Luz: [groans] [breathes heavily]

[hoots]  
Luz: Stop adorably hopping away, you‐‐ Huh?

Eda: Welcome to... [snaps fingers] ...the Owl House.  
Luz: [gasps]

didnt we already see this the student body wonders

Luz: [groaning]

Luz: [gasps]  
King: [snoring]  
Luz: It wasn't a dream! Good morning, terrifying fantasy world.

wait you're happy to be here? The human realm looks pretty cool

As i said I wasn't really accepted in the human realm luz answers

Monster: Good morning  
Luz:l  
Luz: Good morning, you little cutie‐pie.  
King: I am not your cutie‐pie!  
Luz: Yes, you are.  
King: [sighs] I know.

hes too cute some the girls cue

[owls hooting]  
[gasps, grunts]  
Hooty: Hi, Luz!  
Luz: [screams]

poor hooty saids a student sighing

Hooty: Ow! I'm just wishing you a good morning. Jeez! Hoot! Ow!  
Luz: Sorry, Hooty. [to herself] This is it, old girl. Your first day on the Boiling Isles as a Witch Apprentice. Hyah! Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! [screams]

witchy clothes huh humans are weird some of the students think

Luz: [squeals]  
Eda: [yawns] Hmm?  
Luz: Good morning, Eda the Owl Lady. I am ready for my first day of Witch Apprenticeship.  
Eda: Ugh! Who are you, again?

wait she doesn't remember you? I guess she's a criminal so she's gotta to be weird some of the students think  
Luz: Huh?

[THEME]

cool intro

amity why are you with those losers! Boscha exclaims

hey it's me awesome! Gus exclaims

Amity blushes and looks away

Luz: Remember me? Luz? [grunts] We freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together? Yesterday?

huh she really doesn't remember wonders a student  
Eda: Kid, lay off the details. I haven't even had my cup of apple blood yet.  
Luz: You mean apple juice?

do humans not squeeze the blood out of apples? Asks a student

what no apples aren't alive in the human realm answers luz

Eda: No. [slurps]  
Luz: Teach me some spells. When do I get a magic staff? Was I supposed to bring my own runes?

So can you do spells now asks a student

well kinda luz answers before doing an ice spell

cool the student answers

[gasps] Do you have a dangerous magical quest for me?  
Eda: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, kid. Being a witch doesn't happen overnight. Also, you're wrapped in a bathrobe and wearing the dirtiest traffic cone I've ever seen.  
King: [laughs]  
Eda: But a magic staff, huh? You really want one?  
Luz: More than anything.  
Eda: Magic staff, come to me!  
[clattering]  
[crashing]

chuckles are heard from the students

the teachers have a heard time relating to what's going on most of what they understood is that this kid is living with the most dangerous criminal on the boiling isles

Eda: [grunts] It's early. Now, witches are awarded their staffs from school. With me as your teacher, you'll be taking a different approach. You'll have to work for it. I run a few businesses. On weekends, I offer rare human treasures that Owlbert drags over from your side of the realm.

so you steal stuff and sell it asks a student still frightened

exactly answers Eda

Sword: I shall smite my enemies! Ages six to eleven.  
Eda: But most days I sell only the finest homemade elixirs and potions.  
Luz: "Snake oil."  
Eda: No one wants an un‐oiled snake. Follow me.

about half the students shudder the other half looks at them quizzically

Eda: Today you'll deliver packages and sell potions to that town over there, Bonesborough. You'll have to be careful. I have rivals everywhere who'd love to take my business down and you along with it. You wanted a dangerous magical quest? Sister, you've got one.

wait so you're doing her job? A student asks

yeah basically but that was before luz answers

before what the student asks

no spoilers his friend yells at him clapping his hand around his 2 mouths

Luz: I won't let you down, Miss Eda.  
[crashes]  
Eda: I'm sure. Remember, never befriend a man in sandals and always measure twice, cut once.

why not?

you will see

Luz: Uh...  
Eda: Good luck!

Eda: I hate to interrupt your power nap, but you have to go with her.  
King: What? But I just found the perfect spot. Why do I have to go?

hes too cute I can't deal with this a girl saids and than faints

Eda: You and I know she's either going to get lost or eaten, probably both.  
Luz: No, I won't.

Ahh a couple of students get scared

Eda: And because you work for me, too, unless you want to start paying rent.  
King: [grunting]  
Eda: Be back by nightfall or risk mortal peril.  
[door slams]  
Hooty: Have a nice trip.  
King: Huh! Let's get this over with.

grumpy little cutie luz pets king

Luz: Wow! [gasps]  
King: Hey, it's rude to stare.  
Luz: I've only seen places like this in my dreams. It's incredible. And I'm the only human here?  
King: Haven't seen any others.  
Luz: Wow! There must be a reason for that, right? Why am I here? What if I, Luz Noceda, average teen, actually had... [gasps] ...a predetermined path of greatness? [gasps] Just like Azura!  
King: Yeah. Did Azura's path to greatness involve her delivering boil cream?  
Luz: Today I'm delivering packages, but tomorrow I'll be earning the respect of everyone on the Boiling Isles with my magical prowess.  
King: Ha! Good luck. The Boiling Isles is nothing but a cesspool of despair.  
Luz: More like a cesspool of delight. [grunts] [chuckles] [gasps] What has four hooves and wants to buy a potion? This guy.  
Centaur: [sighs] My eyes are down here.  
Luz: [exclaims]

that's rude you know Eda saids

doorbell rings]  
Luz: [yells, whimpers]

King: [sighs] I know I've had enough delight for one day.  
Luz: I thought being the only human in a magical world would make me special. But apparently, it just makes everyone want to scream at me or... eat me. [sighs] At this point, Azura had already been sent on an enchanted quest. Where's my quest‐granting wizard?

luz you are special but nobody's a "chosen one" tells her eda

yeah I know that now answers luz

King: Sorry to break it to you, Luz, but no one here is that well‐dressed.  
Luz: This has been a rough day. [grunts] Let's just deliver this last package and go home. Maybe this world isn't what I thought it wa‐‐ [gasps] Pretty!

why I don't remember that in the city the students say

[doorbell rings]  
King: Big houses always belong to big whackjobs. Let's kick the package inside and get outta here.  
Luz: Hello?  
King: Hey, wait. [yelps] Wait.  
Luz: I‐I'm delivering a package from Miss Eda, the Owl Lady. Huh? [gasps] Today just got good. Magical wizard!  
King: Weird old man in jim‐jams.

he seems suspicious a teacher tells luz

Adegast: I was in my oscillarium, reading the stars. And who might you be, with eyes full of curiosity?  
Luz: Uh, I‐I'm‐‐  
Adegast: Young lady, dareth I say, I sense something unique about you. Please, won't you join me for tea?  
Luz: [gasps] Okay.

luz you are very gullible Gus tells her

King: Let's scram! Wizards are just old people with glitter in their pockets. I don't trust him.  
Luz: But the stars on his robe are sparkling. And look, there's a baby fox in his beard.  
[giggles]  
Luz: Plus, I see scones on the table.  
King: Where? [panting]  
Luz: We'd love to

wait didnt eda warn you not to trust a man in sandels did eda now about him luz thinks to herself

[King munching]  
Luz: Do you sell potions, Sir Wizard?  
Adegast: Please, call me Adegast. Ma'am, yes, I run a small business.  
King: [munching] You should run a small business of more scones into my mouth. [chuckles] Yes!  
Adegast: I'm surprised to see you here. It was my understanding that Eda delivered the packages herself.  
Luz: Well, I'm kinda, sorta, her apprentice.  
Adegast: Oh! And how are you finding the experience so far?  
Luz: [sighs] Can I be honest, Mr. Adegast? When I decided to stay in this magical world, I thought I was meant for something special. But Eda thinks I'm meant for chores and I'm afraid I came to the wrong place.  
Adegast: Well, I have a quest‐‐  
Luz: A quest?

luz are you still very eager to go on a quest willow

Not anymore answers luz

[cup shatters]  
Adegast: [chuckles] You didn't let me finish. I have a question.  
Luz: Oh.  
Adegast: Would you like to go on a quest?  
Luz: Yes!  
Adegast: I might have just the thing. The prophecy speaks of a young human girl who will claim the Celestial Staff and free this world from an ancient evil. Perhaps you have come here for a reason.  
Luz: Perhaps I have.  
Adegast: Should you believe yourself worthy to attempt this quest...  
Luz: So worthy.  
Adegast: ...you need to know the road is dark and perilous.  
Luz: Love peril. Big fan of peril.

wow you really want to go to this quest thing

Adegast: And only the Chosen One can pull the staff from its post.  
Luz: Chosen one.  
King: Big story, awesome. Anyway, your food is gone and we are, too.  
Luz: Yes, we have to go. And pack for this enchanted quest! I'm in.  
Adegast: Wonderful.

King, what kind of Chosen One should I be?  
King: [yawns] Huh? What?  
Luz: Should I be full of optimism and goodness, like the Good Witch Azura? Or should I be like a bad girl Chosen One with black nail polish and a mysteriously withdrawn attitude? "I act like I don't care, but I I secretly do."

That's like amity Eda tells luz

thats not true shouts amity blushing

Eda: Oh, you guys talking about bad girls? Wait, what's going on?  
King: Eda, tell Luz how dumb wizards are.  
Eda: Ugh! Wizards are the worst. Never trust a man in casual drapery. Why?  
King: Your wizard client told Luz... [laughs] she was a‐‐ [laughing] was a Chosen One! [laughing]  
Eda: Wait, wait, Luz? [snickers] [laughs]

thats kinda mean the teachers glare at Eda and king  
King: He even gave her a map.  
[Eda and King laughing]  
Eda: Let me see this map. You didn't think this was real, did you?  
Luz: What?  
Eda: This map is bunk. There's no lake with a Celestial Staff on the Boiling Isles. I would have stolen it ages ago. Ah, don't worry. Couple more months here and you won't look like such a mark.  
Luz: Can I have some time alone?  
King: [grunts]  
[door shuts]  
Luz: Maybe they were right. Huh? [reading] [gasps] That's why Eda couldn't see it. But am... I really worthy?  
[wind howls]  
Luz: I'll never know unless I try.

King: Finally! All that mean‐spirited laughter made me sleepy.  
Eda: Crony, wake up. You said that wizard was one of my clients?  
King: Yes. Now go away.  
Eda: I don't know him that well. And I don't trust this itch he's scratching in the human.  
King: Less talky, more nappy.  
Eda: [sighs] Hey, Luz? Aw, nuts.  
[wind howls]  
Eda: Hooty, where'd she go?  
Hooty: Hoot, hoot. If you want the answer that you seek, solve my riddle within a week‐‐

Damn she's strong the students whisper to themselfs

Ow! Okay, okay. She went into the forest towards Bonesborough. Sheesh!  
Eda: Ugh!

Luz: [inhales] My first mythical quest. Ha! Okay. Got my scroll, got my youthful optimism, got my trusty weapon.  
Sword: By the power of Skullgar, I am out of batteries.  
Luz: You know, I wonder if I made the right choice by coming here. [gasps] Wow!  
[cats meowing]  
Nevareth: I see. So you're the Chosen One. [scoffs] The Celestial Staff should've picked me, Nevareth Bladestrife, Teen Prince of Angstmore.  
Luz: Yes. Yes, I did make the right choice.

wow you were really gullible

King: [sniffing] This is where we met the scones. I mean, the wizard. Whoa! It wasn't like this before.  
Eda: I don't like this.  
[door creaks open]  
[rustling]  
Eda: I really don't like this.

Luz: Nevareth, your vengeful backstory is so compelling. And I'm lovin' your animal sidekick.  
Nevareth: After my village was consumed, my heart has known nothing but vengeance.  
Luz: Nevareth!  
Nevareth: Lady Luz, do you think love can bloom on the battlefield?

wow this quest seems perfect

Luz: [laughs] This quest is questing in all the right ways. [chuckles]  
[all gasp]  
Nevareth: Ew.  
Chris: Hum‐di‐diddle, to pass the bridge, you must first solve my riddle.  
Luz: Hit me, little furry man.  
Chris: Your quest shall stop if you fail this game. So tell me, my dear, what is my name?  
Luz: Hmm. Uh... Chris?  
Chris: That's it. You may cross the bridge. And please take this, Chosen One. It shall help you on your journey.  
Luz: Wow. This is amazing. Thank you.  
Nevareth: Do you need a cape?  
Luz: Nah, I think I'm goo‐‐  
Nevareth: You can use my shirt.  
Luz: Yes. I need a cape. [giggles]  
Nevareth: Three cheers for the Chosen One. Hip, hip... Hurray! Hip, hip... Hurray! Hip, hip...

this is abnormally nice

Eda: Oh, no. Are you sure she came here?  
King: [sniffing] Can't mistake her smell. Like lemons and young, naive confidence.  
Eda: Hmm. Hey! Wake up, you. What have you done with Luz? What's your endgame?  
Cat: To find your pupil and still your wrath, look ahead and follow the path.  
[cackles]  
King: [gasps] The cat man melted

ewww

Eda: [sighs] It's a trap. They want me to follow Luz.  
King: So, what do we do?  
Eda: Hmm.  
Luz: Thank you for inviting me to your feast, Princess. All your food was so tiny and cute.  
Princess: For you, Chosen One.  
Luz: Thank you. You've all been so kind and thoughtful. I hope this quest never ends.

i hope it ends very soon a student saids

Chris: Your quest will soon come to an end, for the staff you seek is around the bend.  
Luz: Thanks for ruining the mood, Chris.  
Nevareth: Go on, Chosen One. The Celestial Staff is yours. You've earned it. Farewell, Lady Luz.  
Princess: Farewell. We love you, Chosen One.  
[birds twittering]  
Luz: [gasps]  
[rumbling]  
Luz: I knew this world wasn't all gloom and doom like Eda and King said. There is wonder here. And I... I think I came here for a reason. Okay, this is it. Moment of truth. Yes! I am the Chosen One! I knew it! I always suspected there was a reason nobody understood my wacky antics back at home. Now I have concrete proof. [laughs] No! What?

Eda: I know this guy. He's no wizard. He's what you'd call a puppeteer, a demon who specializes in scamming and manipulating people. He's trying to use Luz to get to me.

i knew he was suspicious

King: Yeah, and we're flying directly into his trap. Hurray!  
Eda: But if you can think of a better plan, I'd love to hear it. Hey, faster, you.  
[hoots]

Luz: [whimpers]  
Adegast: Luz, the human.  
Luz: Magical wizard?  
Adegast: Your hubris has failed you, Witch Apprentice. [cackling]  
Luz: Huh? Okay, Luz. Don't panic. This is classic Chosen One biz. You just have to rescue everybody and defeat the final boss.  
Adegast: I am everybody! You fool, don't you see? I'm no wizard. And you're no Chosen One. I've tricked you. [evil laughter]  
Luz: What? [grunts] No! Betrayed by my own cool accessories. Why are you doing this?  
Adegast: Your mentor has been stealing customers from my potions business for years. She must be destroyed.  
Eda: Does everybody have a beef with Eda here?  
[all agreeing]

wow she is really bad I guess

Luz: [sighs]  
Adegast: And you lured her right into my trap, all because you wanted to think you were special.  
Luz: No. Joke's on you, 'cause Eda isn't stupid enough to fall for your trap.  
Eda: Adegast!  
Luz: Oh, heck!  
Adegast: Eda, I have you now!  
Eda: That's right. You have me. Now release Luz.  
King: I didn't have to be a part of this!  
Adegast: Oh, she can leave if she wants to. But I sense she wants a real fantasy.

please tell me you didnt feel tempted

Nevareth: Stay with us, Luz. Stay with Adegast. We need you here. You could be our Chosen One.  
Princess: Yeah, you can eat our tiny foods forever.  
Adegast: Luz, why would you want to live in a world where people laugh at you?  
Luz: It is beautiful here.  
Eda: Luz!  
Luz: And you guys think I'm special.  
Eda: No! [grunts]  
Luz: But it's not real. [grunts] I am a Witch's Apprentice. And I'm gonna earn my magic staff the hard way. I believed you, Magic Man. Now feel my wrath! [grunts]  
Adegast: [screams]  
Eda: [strains]  
Luz: [grunts]  
Adegast: [screams]  
Nevareth: [strains, grunts]  
Luz: I thought we had a connection, Nevareth!  
Nevareth: [grunts] Ah, my flawless pecs!  
Eda: [grunts]  
Adegast: Back off! Or the dog gets it.  
King: I am not a‐‐ [muffled grunt]  
Luz: King, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and never trusted that wizard. You were right. He isn't mystical or magical. He's just a big, slimy jerk. [stabbing]  
Adegast: [screaming]  
Eda: Well, that's the last time I take an outside referral. [squeaking] Mmm. Oh, did you want some of that?  
Luz: No. I'm just confused.  
Eda: Thinking of calling it quits, huh?  
Luz: This place is nothing like I imagined.  
Eda: Hmm. Maybe not here. But come with me. I got something to show you.

Eda: Okay, you can look.  
Luz: Whoa!  
Eda: The bones of the isles. Up close, the isles can be slimy‐‐  
King: And very stinky.  
Eda: And gross. But if you look at it from a different perspective...

wow this place looks surprisingly nice some of the students think to themselves  
Luz: It's beautiful.  
King: Yeah.  
Luz: Eda, how did you know that wizard was lying?  
Eda: Look, kid, everyone wants to believe they're "chosen". But if we all waited around for a prophecy to make us special, [chuckles] we'd die waiting. And that's why you need to choose yourself.  
Luz: Does that mean you'll give me a magic staff of my own?  
Eda: Not yet. But... someday


	3. Chapter 3

ewww this is gross  
Luz: I don't like this.  
Eda: Yes, it doesn't get much more inspiring than the trash slug. It makes a home, a life from what others have thrown by the wayside. Until, blam, it gets blasted by a wave one day and croaks from all the salt. And then we get to sell the stuff it ate.

that kinda sad a student saids  
Luz: Please don't make me.  
King: Aw, come on, Luz. It's not every day you get to go to the dump and pick apart a garbage carcass.  
Eda: Ah, nuts to you both.  
[crashes]  
Luz: So, Eda...  
[glass shatters]  
Luz: What if we tried some new lessons for my apprenticeship? Like...

so i guess eda isnt such a good teacher right? principal bump asks luz

well shes gotten better... i think answers luz

[crashes]  
Luz: Read ancient scrolls or mix together potions, or‐  
Eda: Ugh. That sounds like a bunch of magicschool stuff.  
Luz: Wait. Is there a magic school here? Like, winding towers, cute uniforms, dark plots that threaten your life kind of magic school?

you really didnt know anything huh amity asks luz

i knew a little i guess answers her luz

Eda: Mm‐hmm. What's worse, they force you to learn magic the "proper" way. But magic isn't proper. It's wild and unpredictable. And that's why it's so beautiful. I didn't finish school, and look at me! Who wouldn't envy where I am right now? Uh... Hey, here's a lesson. A great witch is resourceful, like this.  
Luz: Oh, hey. Greasy slime ball.  
Eda: Use your slime ball wisely, young witch. Back at it! We'll hit the stink nodes first.  
Luz: Actually, if it's okay, I think I'll head home and look at pictures of animals that are still alive. Love you, King. [giggles] You little beach peach.  
King: [sighs]  
Eda: More for me, then.  
[clattering]  
Eda: There we go. [grunting]  
King: Ow! This is awesome!

[THEME]

this theme is awesome the students think

Monster: [panting]  
Luz: Ugh! If magic's all about digging for slime balls, maybe I don't have the stomach for it.  
Girl's voice: You can do it! You can!  
Luz: Mysterious voice of encouragement? [gasps] No! Little witch girl.  
Girl: You can do it. Even if you get a bad grade, it's not a reflection of you as a witch. And my parents are right. There are better opportunities on this track. Now, get to school! Oh, no! Oh, little friend! I'm sorry!

hey its me willow saids suprised

Luz: [gasps]  
Amity: Willow! Wow. You're so unnoticeable I almost rolled into ya. [chuckles]Willow: Hi, Amity.  
Amity: Uh, shouldn't you get to class early to prep your...  
[rattling]  
[groaning, gasping]  
Amity: Oh, Willow. You don't have anything to show, do you?  
Luz: Witch drama!  
Amity: [sighs] This is why people call you "Half‐a‐Witch Willow."  
[rattling]  
Amity: Oh, looks like someone wants to say something to you. Abomination, rise.

you know amity that was really mean the teachers scold her

yeah but ive changed.. i think answers amity  
Abomination: [gasping, groaning] [groans] You're a... star.  
Amity: Aw. It's like mine. But much smaller, and meaningless. As top student, it's my duty to tell you to keep at it. Even you could get a passing grade someday. Abomination, cower.  
[groans]  
Amity: See you in class, superstar.  
Willow: "Oh, see you in class, superstar!" I hate when she does that. I hate making abominations. I hate getting bad grades. Ugh! I can't stand this anymore. [shouts]  
Luz: [gasps]  
[rumbling]  
Luz: Ahh! [screams]

woow willow youre super strong at plant magic a random student says

thanks willow says blushing

Eda: Not a bad haul. That oviduct was loaded.  
King: Ah. Lose apprentice, gain garbage eggs. Fair trade.  
Eda: [scoffs] I didn't lose anything.  
King: If you don't teach Luz right, you will. And that's when I come in, make her my apprentice.  
Eda: Ha! And what would you teach? How to get stuck in the arm of a sweater?  
King: Hey, that only happened once! I'd teach her about demons. How to identify them, talk to 'em, raise an army with them and tear apart the world!  
Eda: After they tear you out of the sweater arm, right?  
King: You think you're so smart! Well, why don't we make a little bet where I can prove that I'd make a better teacher.  
Eda: Okay. I'm obligated to remind you that I only use our bets to utterly humiliate you. And... that you've never won.

thats alot of bets you lost king luz tells him while putting him on her head

King: I like those odds.  
Eda: So how's this: teach this trash slug to be your loyal soldier in one day. Prove that you can be a better teacher than me, and Luz is all yours. But if you don't, I change your name from King to Mr. Wiggles.  
King: Well, when you lose, you'll have to... wear a shame hat and sleep in a shack and never come into the Owl House again! Ha!  
Eda: Deal.  
[King squeaks]  
King: [grunts]  
[slug trills]  
Eda: Ha ha!

[rumbling]  
Willow: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm so sorry!  
Luz: It's okay. The thorns only went through a few layers of skin.

isnt that bad for humans a student i the human appreciation club asks luz

nonsense i barley felt it she answers  
Willow: So... circly.  
Luz: [squeals]  
Willow: [gasps] You're human! This is astounding! [gasps] A human on the Boiling Isles! How'd you get here? What are you doing here?  
[bells pealing]  
Willow: Uh, I'm sorry. I can't stay. I have to go disappoint my teacher. It was nice to meet you, human.  
Luz: Wait! I'm Luz. And you're Willow, right? What you did with that flower and those plants, it was... wow.  
Willow: Thanks, but... I'm not even supposed to be doing plant magic. My parents put me in the abomination track at school.  
Luz: [squeals] Like, magic school? That's so cool! I'm so jealous. I have a teacher, but her lessons are a bit untraditional. I bet she wouldn't even let me enroll. But I wish I could spend one day there.  
Willow: I wish I could get a passing grade for once. Then people would stop calling me "Half‐a‐Witch Willow."  
[groans]  
Luz: Hey, wait. I know how we can both get what we want. Make me your abomination. I'll get you a good grade, and you can get me into magic school. It's fiendishly clever.

so thats how she got that good a grade the teacher thought

Willow: What?  
Luz: I saw that girl's thing. It's just chunks of stuff that talks weird. I'm chunks of stuff, and I talk weird!  
Willow: That's true. [giggles] Okay. It's a deal. Luz.  
Luz: This is a great plan.  
Willow: Oops. Abomination goo.  
[both grunting]  
Luz: Great plan.

Willow: Welcome to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Remember to stay hidden, okay?  
Luz: [squeals, giggles]

Willow: Hmm?  
Gus: Willow, you would not believe humans.  
Willow: Humans? Psh. I haven't seen any. What?  
Gus: Did you know that humans nail barbed wire to their kids' teeth? But why? Maybe to make them magnetic.  
Luz: Actually, it's for storing treats.  
Willow: Okay, Augustus. I'm gonna tell you something. But you have to be cool.  
Gus: I can be spool. [stammers] I mean, cool.  
Willow: Okay. Abomination, rise.  
Luz: Ta‐da! I'm an abomination.  
Willow: Luz, that's not how abominations act.  
Gus: No. No, it, it couldn't be.  
Willow: He's the president of the Human Appreciation Society. Most witches wouldn't be able to recognize a human right away. But Augustus is an expert.

thats cool by the way gus tells luz  
Gus: Where are your gills?  
Luz: I knew an Augustus back in the human world. We called him Gus.  
Gus: Gus? Nickname? Human nickname? Gus? Call me it. Wow. Gus. This is the best day of my life.  
[screaming]  
Gus: I've gotta get to spelling class. See you guys at lunch!  
Willow: All right. Into the darkness you go.  
Luz: [hisses]

King: Aw. Who's a good Prince, Jr.? Who's a good guy?  
Eda: Hey, Mr. Wiggles. You're not gonna teach it anything doing that.  
King: It's called positive reinforcement, Eda. And it works wonders. Ha ha! See? Now watch this. Prince, Jr.! Attack Eda! Knock over her drink! Mess up her hair!  
Eda: Oh, no. Please stop.  
King: Well, I haven't seen your student in forever. For all we know, she's not even loyal to you anymore.  
Eda: [chuckles] You wish. But yeah. Where is she?

Male student: Hope I pass.  
Female student: I'm confident about this.

[groaning]  
Teacher: Hmm. Too many toenails in unexpected places. Fail. Pathetic! The biggest abominations are all of you! If the next abomination is a failure, everyone gets extra homework for a month!  
[all grumbling]  
Male student: Extra homework? Not again!  
Teacher: [clears throat] And the next one to come up is...  
Amity: Excuse me, sir, but I am ready to present my abomination. Rise!  
[groaning]  
Teacher: [chuckles] I've always saved the best for last, Amity. You'll have to wait your turn. How about... Willow.  
Male student: Not Half‐a‐Witch.  
Female student: Great. Homework for a month.  
Luz: Don't listen to them, Willow. We can do this.  
Willow: Uh... Abomination, rise.  
Luz: [grunts] Ta‐da!  
[all gasp]  
Willow: Abomination, bow.  
Luz: [grunts] Blah!  
Teacher: Very impressive. But does it speak?  
Luz: Uh, I may be your abomination, but you're my a‐mom‐ination.  
Students: Aw!  
Teacher: [laughs] "A‐mom‐ination!" Splendid wordplay. A plus!  
[students cheer]  
[screams, coughs]  
Teacher: Wonderful work today, Willow. Looks like we have a new top student.  
Amity: [gasps] [growls] But‐‐  
Willow: Uh‐‐ Thank you, sir.  
Amity: Hey.  
Willow: [gasps]

Amity: Last time I saw you, your abomination was mush. What did you do?  
Willow: I, uh, took your pep talk to heart, Amity.  
Amity: I bet you did. I've got my eyes on you, Half‐a‐Witch. That badge is mine.  
Student: Hey!  
Willow: Uh‐oh. I think Amity is onto us.

Hooty: [grunts]  
Eda: Have you seen Luz?  
Hooty: I heard her tiny mouse feet walking close by. Or that might've been some mice. Anyway, someone started moving in that direction. Hoo, hoo‐hoo, hoo.  
Eda: Are you trying to point, or?  
Hooty: Look at the weather vane!  
Eda: But the only thing that way is the‐‐ [gasps] No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
Teacher #1: Okay, everyone. Recite your runes.  
Kids: Krom, Zix, Elgrim, Zenomide‐‐  
Eda: No. Blind obedience.  
Teacher #2: Heximal system time! Let's get memorizin'!  
Eda: No! Pointless busywork! No! Why! School!

Gus: Hey. Do humans eat PB&J's?  
Luz: Oh, my gosh. I haven't eaten real food in so long. Please give me some. [chomps]  
Willow: I don't know, Gus. [grumbles] If Amity saw that...  
Amity: I saw that! Abominations don't eat! I know you're in there! You can't hide from me. What are you? Who are you? I want answers!  
Teacher: Amity Blight.  
Amity: Huh?  
Teacher: I suspected a twinge of jealousy, but this, this is just sad.  
Amity: But I‐‐ No! Look at it.  
Luz: [groans]  
Teacher: Report to Principal Bump's office.  
Amity: But‐‐  
Teacher: Now!  
[Amity grumbles, grunts]

King: Roll over! Yes! Heel!  
[roars]  
King: Yes, yes!  
[roars]  
King: So, did you find your runaway student? By your expression, I can tell Luz has gone and found herself someplace else to learn. Which means I have won!  
[roars]  
Eda: Yes, great, you won. You have a giant soldier thing and I have nothing. Congrats!  
King: Oh, Eda. Don't say that. At least you have this! [cackling]  
Eda: Ugh.  
King: [laughing] I am so funny! Ah, well, Prince, Jr. training complete. Go forth! Make the world tremble at your feet‐‐ or worm stubs. Go forth? Oh. [chuckles] Right.  
[growls]  
King: Ah!

Luz: Whoo! I'm a sweaty little abomination. But now we don't have to worry about Amity. High five! Slap my hand. It's a human thing.  
Gus: Oh. Oh, my. Oh, man, what a rush!  
Principal Bump: Good afternoon, students.  
Willow: Principal Bump.  
Principal Bump: Hmm. Abomination, rise. Abomination, lie.  
Luz: Uh, viral fame is a worthy pursuit. Your cat would never eat you if it got the chance. Chemtrails are real‐‐  
Principal Bump: Oh, no, abomination. How strange for it to get the command wrong. I mean lie down.  
Luz: [chuckles]  
Principal Bump: So very lifelike. When Miss Blight told me about your abomination, I had to come by, see what she's made of.  
Willow: Oh, I have her list of ingredients right here.  
Principal Bump: No. We were hoping... for a closer look. Willow, I'll allow you the first cut.  
Willow: Uh, you can't just cut open a human, can you?  
Luz: [chuckles]  
Principal Bump: Willow, go ahead and make the first incision.  
Gus: Wait, Principal Bump! Uh, high five!  
[groaning]  
Gus: Run!  
[both gasping]  
Amity: They're getting away!  
Principal Bump: No, the intruder won't get far. [grunts]

[both panting]  
Luz: This is all my fault, Willow. I just wanted to see what a real magic school was like.  
Willow: Well, how do you like it?  
Luz: It's lovely, actually.  
[both giggle]  
Willow: Okay, we should get out of here before‐‐ ...Bump seals us in.

King: Help me, help me, help me! [whimpers]  
[door bangs]  
Eda: Trouble with your student?  
King: Yes, yes!  
Eda: Are you sure you need my help? Maybe he only wants more of your brilliant lessons.  
[roars]  
King: [squeals] Please help me! You can call me Mr. Wiggles!  
[groans]  
King: [whimpers]  
Eda: Okay, Mr. Wiggles. Here's what we're gonna do.

[both panting]  
Luz: [gasps]  
[both gasp]  
[groaning]  
Willow: Oh, this is awful. I don't know what to do. Amity's right. I'm just Half‐a‐Witch Willow.  
Luz: You're Full‐Witch Willow. And you're great. And someone once told me great witches are resourceful.  
Willow: That's it!  
Luz: You mean that greasy slime ball?  
Willow: Luz, it's a seed! Thank goodness you had it on you.  
Luz: Yeah. Thank goodness someone told me to hold on to it.  
Willow: Please grow!  
[rumbling]  
Luz: [gasps]  
[grunts]  
[Abominations grunting]  
Principal Bump: [grunting, groans] [gasps] Remarkable.  
Luz: There's the exit!  
[both panting]  
Amity: Not so fast!  
[both gasp]  
Amity: I'm not letting you get away so easily. I want my badge! Abominations, seize!  
[groans]  
i guess you really wanted that badge  
Luz: [grunts, pants]  
[groaning]  
[panting continues]  
[groans]  
Luz: [screams]  
Willow: Whoa!  
[groaning continues]  
Willow: [grunts] Get outta here! No! I'm not leaving you. I may get detention, but you'll get dissected.  
[groaning continues]  
Willow: So go! [grunts]  
Luz: Ah! [grunts] Willow! [sighs] I can't save you right now. But I know someone who can!

[grunts]  
Eda: Pour the salt, now!  
King: Baby boy!  
[whimpers]  
[roars]  
King: I have no son. Eat salt!  
[screams]  
[whimpers]  
King: Yes, I did it! I'm amazing! Ahh! [grunts, chuckles] You helped too. You are a good teacher.  
Eda: I wish Luz thought that too.  
Luz: Eda!  
Eda: Hey, hey, hey, hey! What is this? Ugh! I never understand when you do this.  
Luz: Your lesson worked! Keeping junk in my pocket saved my life! [gasps] But wait. My new friends. They're in danger.  
Willow: Luz! [panting, sighing]  
Eda: Seriously, what is that?  
Willow: You won't believe it, Luz. Everything is perfect now!  
Luz: It's true. I don't believe it.

Willow: Principal Bump was so impressed by my plant work he's switching me to the plant magic track! Look!  
Luz: Yes! [giggles] Whoo! Oh. What about Amity?  
Gus: Last we saw, she was asking Bump if today could count as extra credit.  
Luz: Well, I can't wait to see you in action next time I sneak in.  
Gus: Uh, about that. You're kinda, sorta... banned.

well guess who got unbanned yeah thats right this girl luz says pointing to herself

Eda: That's my girl!  
Willow: But we could come here and teach you what we learned.  
Luz: Aw. That would be nice. But... I have a pretty great teacher already.  
Eda: Yeah, that's right. Luz is my student. Back off, academy twerps.  
[all laughing]  
Eda: Ah, baby's first wanted poster. Good job, kid. Looks like I taught you something after all.  
Gus: Uh, you high five with your hands, not your head

yeah thats what luz says i guess eda didnt know the students think to themselfs


	4. Chapter 4

The episode starts in the owl house]

Luz: [voice; recording video showing King's eye]And here we have the most fearsome creature in the world, the king of demons. [showing King trying to tear a sock] Facing his natural enemy, the ducky sock.

king you are so cutttteeee the girls coo  
King: [grunting; tears the sock into pieces]Where are you now, ducky sock?  
Luz: So, why'd you call me here again?  
King: Oh, yeah. [grunting; climbs up a table]Human Luz, you've been so obsessed with witchcraft that you haven't learned anything about my kind. Prepare yourself for [takes out the curtain to show many photos]... Demons 101. Demons like me are grim tricksters of the twilight, creatures of sulfur and bone.  
Luz: And cute little paws.  
King: [sighs] And cute little paws

this is too good hes way too cute

. True. We live only to create chaos and misery. Our only weaknesses are purified water and passive‐aggressive comments. Sometimes.  
Luz: Oh, you guys are sensitive.  
King: Even demons have inner demons.

the more you know i guess

The most powerful demon of all is the Snaggleback. He's a‐‐  
Luz: Bad boy! [The camera screen appears many stickers and text]

how did you do that?

its just my phone

wooowwww  
King: Luz, pay attention. [Luz is revealed to be using phone] This information could save your life someday.  
Luz: No, no. I am so paying attention. This is my paying attention face. [nodding] Mm‐hmm, mm‐hmm, mm‐hmm.

[Thunder rumbles]

King: Uh‐oh. Looks like it's gonna rain.  
Luz: I love the rain.

no the rain sucks why do you like it a student ask luz

i meant earth rain,when it rains on earth its just normal water luz answers the stuent

King: Hey, wait.  
Luz: [opens the door; exhales] I always love feeling the first few drops in my hair. [speaks to a flower] I bet you do too, little buddy.

[A water drop drops down to the flower, makes it sizzle]

Luz: What?

many students crack a smile at the face luz made

Eda: [runs to the house] Boiling rain! Everybody inside now!  
Luz: Huh? [yells as Eda takes her inside. Objects clattering]  
Eda: Phew! That was close. But the important thing is you didn't get hurt.

Luz: [lying painfully] Yep‐‐ [a cup falls down to her head] Not hurt.

she really isnt all that aware of anything

[THEME]

[The scene shows everyone in the isle fearfully and frightenedly runs out of the rain, which burns them]  
Willow: [rapidly brings the plants inside of the house] Ow, ow, ow, ow.[draws the curtain]  
Conspiracy Prisoner: [whimpering in fear as she tries to find a shelter. Enters a hole, kicks a rat out and hisses it]

thats a scary i dont like it a student saids shuddring  
King: [covers Luz's bound with a bandage]Look, now we're boo‐boo buddies.

i cant take this,a female student runs up to king and hugs him hard

ahh- king saids struggling to breath  
Luz: [squeals] Oh, my gosh, I love you so much. [looks at Eda, who is doing spell] A boiling rainstorm on the Boiling Isles. The weather here is so fun.  
Eda: Yeah, we don't have weather. We have plagues, gorenados, shale hail, painbows...  
King: It's like a rainbow but looking at it turns you inside out.

my uncle saw one during his wedding it was a bloodbath a student saids in a whisper

Eda: So, until the boiling rain stops, no one is allowed outside tonight.  
King: And if the rain doesn't get you, the Snaggleback will [opens a book, showing Snaggleback images]. They wander the rain feeding on boiled tourists.  
Eda: Well, whatever the case, this force field spell should protect the house from boiling rains and made‐up demons.

eda is super strong i mean i know shes the strongest witch in the boiling isles but still a student saids in awe

Hooty: Hoot! Well, hurry it up with that force field. That rain is getting closer to my precious stucco.  
Eda: Yeah, yeah, I got it. [uses her staff to grab the light ball and stamps the staff down to the ground, which then creates a force field spread through the house and protect it]  
Luz: Wow. Someday I'd like to be as cool as Eda the Owl Lady. Magical, sassy, surprisingly foxy for her age. Hey, why do they call you the Owl Lady, anyway?  
Eda: 'Cause I'm so wise.  
Hooty: 'Cause she coughs up rat bones.  
King: I think it's 'cause she gets distracted by shiny objects.  
Eda: No, I don't.

[King takes out a pen. He clicks it, and the diamond ontop it glows]

Eda: [delightenly] It sparkles and shimmers. It shines and delights. I must have it for my nest

eda blushes embbrased there goes her reputaiton as the strongest witch

... [jumps to the pen and catches it]  
Luz: You have a nest? I want a nest! Nest party! [lifs Eda up]  
Eda: [tiredly] Ugh. That force field really took it out of me.  
King: Uh‐oh. Moving a little slow. Age finally catching up to ya? [screams as Eda hoods his head with the hat] Darkness!  
Luz: [looks at Eda who enters the house] This is perfect. Since we'll be stuck in the house all night, Eda won't have any excuse not to teach me a spell. [enters the house]  
King: But don't you wanna finish our lesson? I was gonna let you scratch a demon's tummy. Me!

i love you king youu are too cute

Luz: Oh, uh, sorry, King. But... magic.  
King: [frustrated; his hat deflates]  
Eda: [goes through the dressing zone, glows out and appears in pijamas. Lies down comfortably on the sofa. Luz appears, startles her] Ahh!  
Luz: Oh, Eda, have I told you how rad your fang looks today?  
Eda: Whatever it is, no.  
Luz: Uh, and your hair is like... girl.  
Eda: I'm not teaching you magic tonight. [covers her body with blanket] I'm sleepy. I'm a sleepy little owl.  
Luz: Please, Eda, please. How am I supposed to earn my witch's staff if I don't know any spells?  
Eda: No. Sleep. [covers her whole head with blanket]

[Clicking noises sound out]

Eda: [gasps] Sparkle thing.  
Luz: [clicking the pen] Oh, this?  
Eda: Ooh!  
Luz: Nope. [Eda falls down] Teach me one spell, and I'll give you your sparkle thing.  
Eda: I respect your cunning, but I also hate you for it.

why do you want that pen so bad i just dont get her a student was thinking to himself

[Thunderclap]

Eda: If you want a witch's staff like mine, don't make me repeat myself. [yawns] Witch's staffs have power embedded into them.  
Luz: Gimme!  
Eda: But before one is earned, every witch needs to know how to cast spells on their own. Now... [thwows the staff away] tonight I will show you how to create... light. [draws a circle by her finger in the air, which it glows and bursts out, leaves behind a light]  
Luz: [gasps]  
King: Yawn! Who needs another boring spell lesson when you could be learning all the fun ways a demon could kill you. Look how teethy. Bite, bite.  
Luz: Be quiet. I need to focus.  
Eda: Now, humans think magic is made out of thin air, but that's stupid. Everything comes from something. Let me ask you, kid. Where do you think magic comes from?  
Luz: Uh, from the heart?  
Eda: Actually, you're right.  
Luz: [gasps in joy, blushes]  
Eda: No, really. [shows a picture of some visceras] It comes from a sac of magic bile attached to a witch's heart.  
Luz: Oh, gross! Can I keep that?  
Eda: No. Now, everything depends on the spell circle. [draws a circle in the air] The bigger the circle, the more powerful the spell. [the circle bursts out, leaving the light]  
Luz: But how can I, little ol' Luz, do spells if I don't have a magic bile... sac?  
Eda: You know, I'm not actually sure.  
Luz: What?  
Eda: I know witches did magic differently in the past, but I never bothered to figure out how. [laughs, snorts]

wait so how did you find out? a student asks luz

youll see it was kind of an emergency  
Luz: Eda!  
Eda: Don't worry. You'll figure it out. Now‐‐

[Bones crack]

Eda: I need to lie down.  
Luz: That's it? Wait! I need to see you do the circle thingy again. I'll record it on my phone this time. Smile! You're on camera. One more spell won't kill you.  
Eda: [groans]] Fine. Now, you see, the... [draws a circle] spell circle is really key because‐‐ [yawns]Ooh, boy. [falls]  
King: Welp, looks like one more spell killed Eda.  
Luz: [yelps] Oh, my gosh. My obsession with spells knocked out Eda. I'm a monster.  
King: Bap! [spanks Eda's face] Yep. She's out. Bap! [spanks Eda's face; laughs] Just making sure.  
Luz: We should get help, right? [runs to the outside but gets stopped by King]  
King: Boiling rains, remember?!  
Hooty: No, let her try. It'll be funny.

[King slams the door]

Luz: But what if Eda's dead?!  
Eda: [speaks unconsciously] Shiny thing. Big nest... [snoring]  
King: Remember when her head got cut off last week? That woman can survive anything. She's probably just tired from staying up all night chasing shrews and voles.  
Luz: Well, we can't just leave her on the floor.

[Thunderclap]

[grunting]  
[groans]  
[snoring continues]  
Luz: Sorry for pushing you, Miss Eda. Please don't hurt me when you wake up.  
King: Should I bap her again?  
Luz: Just let her rest, you little goober. Come on. Let's go downstairs.  
King: Bap! [cackles]

eda frowns at king

King: Yeah, yeah.  
Luz: [groans] This is all she does. Why you gotta be so cryptic, Owl Lady?  
Eda: Now, you see, the spell circle is really...  
King: Hey, you know what's really cryptish? Let me tell you about the most spine‐chilling demon. Smoochy‐pie the Sweetie Baby! He's... He's a lot more threatening than his name implies.  
Luz: Not now, King. I want to figure out this spell. But if I don't have a magic sac, what's the point? I'll just be twirling my fingers around unmagically forever.  
King: Why do you want to learn magic so bad, anyway?  
Luz: I was a nobody back home. But becoming a witch is my chance to be someone. Do you know what it's like to have no one take you seriously?  
King: [sighs]  
[thunder rumbles]  
King: If I help you learn that spell, could we finish our lesson?  
Luz: Oh, yes, yes. You can teach me about demons all week if you help me learn this spell.  
King: Well, she said witches used to do magic differently, so there has to be a way, right? And I have a theory. Every day I notice Eda sneaking drinks of this special elixirs, see? Then she always gets a boost of energy, see? I think that's where she gets her powers. And I know where to get some.

so thats why those idiots took my elixed eda relized  
Luz: Really?  
King: Sí.  
Luz: Thank you so much. You're a prince.  
King: King. I'm King.  
Luz: Right.  
youre my little monster king arent you king luz saids patting his head

[thunderclap]  
Eda: [snoring]  
[door opens]  
King: Now where could it be...  
[metal clangs]  
King: [gasps] Ha! Nice try.  
Trap: Nah, my heart wasn't in it.  
King: "An elixir a day." Cryptic. [grunts] [whimpers] Nah.

King: Got it!

Luz: Wow. I can't believe I'm about to learn magic. Real magic. This is historic.  
[thunderclap]  
Luz: [gasps] [whimpering] Golden elixir. Gone! This is awful.  
King: Who even needs a light spell when we have tons of lamps? [groans] Hooty controls the house lights. He probably just fell asleep.  
[crash]  
Hooty: Hoot! Hoot!  
Luz: Hooty!  
Hooty: Hoot, oh, hoot!  
Luz: [gasps]  
[low growl]  
Luz: Hooty! Are you in there? Whatever did this escaped into the rain. What could survive that?  
King: Oh, my gosh. The Snaggleback! It feeds during the rains. It must have stumbled across our house and seen us inside.  
[howling]  
Luz: This is terrifying. So why do you look so happy?  
King: [squealing] Because this could be a lesson. This would be a great way for you to see a wild demon up close and personal.  
Luz: You want to go toward those creepy sounds? No way!  
King: What if Eda gets eaten? She's upstairs and defenseless because you knocked her out.  
Luz: [groans]

King: [squeaks]  
[floorboards creaking]  
[creaking]  
[wind blowing]  
[thunder rumbling]  
Luz: Oh, my gosh. Eda!  
King: She got snaggle‐backed.

wait but if she was eaten how is she here a student asks

luz's face darkens youll see

Luz: Eda? No! Slash marks. King! You're the demon expert. I need your help.  
King: I'll go get my demon book.  
[snarling]

King: Wait, wait. First edition or second? [gasps] Luz? The Snaggleback got her.  
[snarling]  
King: You craven beast. Give me back my boo‐boo buddy. [gasps] Luz? There's nowhere for you to run! Snaggleback? Wow. You are a lot shorter in person.

hes the strongest demon? a student asks baffeld  
Snaggleback: [stammering] I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I‐I just needed a place to hide from the rains.  
King: Then why did you break down our door and take Luz? That's not cool, man. Bad snaggleback.  
Snaggleback: I‐I didn't do any of that stuff. I snuck in through a window just now.  
King: Huh? Well, then what...  
[crashing]  
Snaggleback: Oh, no! A twist!  
[stomping]  
[crashing]  
King: [yells]  
[snarling]  
King: [whimpers]  
[snarling]  
[roars]  
King: Oh, my. [yelps] Stay back. Hey, hey. I am the king of demons, okay? And as such, I demand you to barf my friends back up.  
[screeches]  
King: [yells] [yelping]  
[screeching]  
King: [yells]  
[exhales]  
[stomping]  
King: Luz?  
Luz: King! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe.  
King: Where did you go?  
Luz: I was checking on Eda, and she was gone, and then you were gone. I also tripped and lost my shoe. Oh, hey, you found it.  
King: I‐I‐‐ What's that? "Keeps the curse at bay." [gasps] "An elixir a day, keeps the curse at bay."

the owl lady is cursed? why dont i know any of this gus asks willow

Luz: Curse? Wait, what are you trying to say?  
King: I was wrong the whole time. That's no snaggleback. That creature is...  
[both scream]  
[low growling]  
Luz: Eda?  
Eda: [snarling] [screams]

the students gasp in fear "it cant be eda why is sh- the curse oh no that students realized

[scream echoes]  
Eda: [sniffing]  
[low growl]  
Eda: [sniffing]  
[can clatters]  
Eda: [screeches]  
Luz: Oh, man. Did you see her eyes? They were like‐‐ [snarls] What happened to her?  
King: Don't you see? The elixir I gave you doesn't give Eda powers. It prevents her from turning into that thing. She's turned into a nightmare and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Luz. I‐I just wanted you to be into demons like you're into magic. I don't have many friends, and no one even pays that much attention to me. I thought maybe if I taught you, finally someone would care about creatures like me.  
Luz: Well... let's finish the lesson.  
King: Huh?  
Luz: Eda's turned into some kind of demon, and we need to save her. So who knows more about demons than the best teacher in the world?  
King: [giggling] Let's see. She was bigger, covered in feathers, and had giant black eyes. Demons with black eyes are usually sensitive to light. That's it. Light! Luz, use your human wonder rectangle.  
Luz: I can't. My camera's all blasted.  
King: Then... what about that light spell?  
Luz: [sighs] You saw me. I can't draw circles in the air. I'm not like Eda.  
Eda: [on video] The spell circle is really...  
Luz: [gasps] There's a pattern in the spell circle.

you didnt even know that amity says to luz

well i was kinda busy you know she answers  
King: What? Where?  
Luz: It looks like this. There. [gasps] It's beautiful.

so thats how you learned magic  
[thunder rumbling]  
Luz: Oh, my gosh. I just did magic. I just did magic! I just did magic!  
King: Shh! We're not going to stop anything with something that small.  
Eda: [screeching]  
King: What do we do now?  
Luz: I think I know how to get Eda back. Will you help me, boo‐boo buddy?  
King: [scoffs] I'm kind of over that nickname. But okay.

Eda: [sniffing]  
[clicking]  
King: Oh, what lovely thing do we have here? It's just so dang shiny. Oh, my. Oh, dear.  
Eda: [gasping] Ohh! [screeches] [screams] [gasps]  
Luz: I'm sorry, Eda. But it's for your own good. [grunts]  
that was a big spell you are strong the teachers think  
Eda: [screams] Ahh! [slurps] W‐What happened? Oh, I have the worst headache. And my mouth tastes like roadkill. [gags] [retches]  
Snaggleback: I'm just gonna... lie here for a minute.  
Eda: Hmm? I was looking for that.  
King: Actually, we found an extra one in your closet.  
Eda: King? King! You stole my elixir? I ought to break every bone in your‐‐  
King: Shh! [whispering] Over there.  
[thunder rumbling]  
Eda: Wow. How is she doing that?  
King: I don't know, but she did it all on her own. Hey, I, uh, kind of messed a bunch of things up back there. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
Eda: Well, you better be. I got a long list of disgusting chores with your name on it. But it's not entirely your fault. I haven't been completely honest with you guys. When I was younger, I was cursed. I don't know exactly how it happened, all I know is that if I don't take my elixir, well, that's why people call me the Owl Lady. No one likes having a curse, but if you take the right steps, it's manageable.

thats really scary

Luz: Whoa. So are you okay?  
Eda: There's nothing for you to worry about. It's all under control, and as long as no one steals my elixir‐‐ King‐‐ then I'm fine. But, hey, look at this. A human doing magic. Good on you, kid.  
Luz: I had some encouragement from a great teacher.  
King: Oh, you.  
Hooty: Hey, hey! Is anyone there? Hello? Hoot? I'm on the floor. It's cold!  
King: That voice. That horrific voice!  
Luz: We'll take care of him. You stay in bed. Come on, you goopy fella. We'll set you free now.  
Snaggleback: Ow, ow, ow. I think my tail was digested.  
[door closes]  
Eda: [sighs]

Eda: [whispering] No, not this memory again. You! You're the one who cursed me, aren't you? Who are you? Who are you?

whispers were heard from the students who was this mystery person? luz looked startled and started to theroize who it was

Eda: [gasps] Oh.

Luz: Welcome to the boo‐boo buddy club, Hooty.  
Hooty: Finally I get to be a part of something.  
Snaggleback: And then she had teeth in her stomach. Teeth in her stomach! Can you believe that?  
King: Oh, yeah. This will make a great addition to my demon book.  
Snaggleback: That book is filled with so many interesting things. Like this. I'm one of the strongest demons on the Boiling Isles, huh?  
King: Yeah, I'm gonna have to edit that.  
Snaggleback: Oh.

poor thing he looked so sad a student


	5. Chapter 5

Luz: Emboldened by the dishonor Hecate had shown, Azura lifted her staff to the cotton-candy skies and shouted, "I challenge you to a Witch's Duel!" And look! I drew a flip book. Pew, pew, pew!

'you really like that book dont you luz" gus asks

'yeah its my favrioute luz' answers

"may i have it for how do you say it... human research" gus askes

"umm ok i guess"

King: Show me the picture.  
Luz: What?  
King: Show me the picture! Hah! I can draw better than that. You know, they once called me the King of Artists.  
Luz: Wait. I thought you were the King of Demons. Are you just making this up now?

"he always makes things up you know" eda says smirking

King: Doesn't matter. What's important is that my followers would leave me offerings in fear of me!  
Luz: Well, I can offer you more of this tantalizing book.  
Eda: Ugh! Please stop reading that. Its flowery language is an insult to witches and driving away all of our serious customers!  
Luz: Um, Eda? What customers? There aren't even any other stands around. What's going on?

"why did we even set up a stall there,there were 0 people" luz asks eda

"i dont know i just felt that i wanted to do it" eda answers  
Eda: This is a bad omen. There must be something horrible happening today.  
Gus: Luz! Something amazing is happening today!

"guess you were wrong" king says smugly  
Luz: Gus, Willow! Hey!  
Willow: It's the annual covention! Student witches get to see all the types of covens before they're placed in one. There's even a mystery guest this year!  
Luz: A job fair for witches! Eda, can we go?  
Eda: Absolutely not.  
Luz: [groans, thuds]  
Eda: I never joined a coven for a reason.

why woudlnt she join a coven the students wonder

Sure it's like a fun club for witches, but you're also giving up your magical independence to be part of a crooked system.  
Willow: Mmm.  
Eda: Eh, but, you know, no judgment. In any case, I haven't been to one since we were girls.  
Luz: "We"?  
Eda: I- the- I mean-  
Luz: Who's "we"? You have a mysterious past! Now we gotta go!

"i wonder why she did turn out to be a criminal the teachers wonder silently  
Eda: No.  
Luz: Okay. Then you leave me no choice.  
King: "You shall not shan't doeth no more harm," Azura callethed out... [continues reading]  
Eda: So flowery, so awful.  
King: "Hecate could only screech, screech as did she, for the screeching did worseneth."  
Eda: Stop it! Stop it! I will literally do anything, just stop this! [groans]

"its your weakness" king says smirking thinking about all the stuff he can make eda do but first he has to have luz give him the book

[THEME]

Eda: [grunting] Gotta keep a low profile.  
Luz: [grunts] Is this cowl really necessary?  
Eda: Do you think all my wanted posters are for petty theft? Partly

chuckles are heard all around from the students

. But the big whammy is I disobeyed the law and refused to join a coven. If I'm seen, I could go to jail. Again.  
Willow: Maybe this informative event will inspire you to join a coven.  
Eda: Let's just get this over with.

Luz: Whoa. Was I even alive before now?

all the students rememberd their first time going to a covention it was amazing

Gus: Those are the main nine covens, but there are hundreds of other ones you can join.  
Willow: There's Flower Coven, Artist Coven, Big Dog Coven, Small Cat Coven, Tiniest Cat Coven-  
Eda: [groans]  
Willow: Also the Grumpy Coven.  
Eda: What was that?

a few students chuckle  
[Willow yips]  
Man #1: Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but you look rather familiar.  
Eda: Uh... No, I don't. Distraction spell!

Luz: Ooh, what's that?  
Willow: That's the Construction Coven. One of the main nine. They use power glyphs to increase their strength.

[beeps]  
Conspiracy Prisoner: [screams] Ha-a-a! I'm the destroyer of worlds!

wow those glyphs are really powerfull

it as than that amity relized what was about to happen and groaned into her hands luz gave her an aplogetic smile

Man #2: Hey, that's the opposite of construction!  
Luz: Yowza-wowza!  
Illusion Luz: Yowza-wowza!  
Luz: Yowza-wha-a-a?  
Gus: Ah! You've been taken in by the allure of the Illusionist Coven. We like to magic with a hint of showmanship.

"best coven ever" gus saids exitedly  
Luz: Wow! Acceptance? Comradery? A sense of belonging? Covens sound incredible! Eda, why haven't you ever joined one?  
Eda: Watch closely, Luz. When you join a coven, all your other magic is sealed away. From now on, that kid will only be able to make illusions. Since I never joined a coven, I can do every kind of magic.

huh so thats why she isnt in a coven the teachers relized

That's why I'm the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles.  
King: Wha...?  
Student #1: The tea leaves foretell that this will lead you to your destiny.  
King: Destiny? Huh! I'm not paying for-  
Student #1: It's free-e-e.  
King: Are you bestowing gifts upon me? Yes! I accept your offering! The King of Demons is back!

luz pets king while her eyes sparkle

Luz: That panel looks popular.  
Gus: [gasps] It's the Emperor's Coven! Do you think they'll sign my forehead?  
Willow: Only one way to find out!  
Luz: Aren't you coming, Eda?  
Eda: No way. Of all the covens, they're the worst. I'll wait out here.  
Luz: I get it, Eda. Covens: bad. Individualism: good. But I'm still figuring this world out, so I'm going to go in there and make up my own mind, okay?

Man #1: [to a guardian] I just saw her.  
Eda: Huh?  
Man #1: She's over there. I think that's her!  
Eda: Uh-oh. Luz, wait up!

"how did you manage to get recognized already" king whispers mock angry

[audience chattering]  
Eda: All right, let's see this mess.  
[audience applauding, cheering]  
Bump: Hello, Bonesborough! Students ask me all the time, "Principal Bump, what's the height of magical achievement?"  
Mattholomule: Is it this?  
Bump: Wow. I failed you as a principal. It's being selected to join the best of the best. And there are none better than the jewel of the coven system and the enforcers of His will, the Emperor's Coven.  
Eda: Whoa.  
Willow/Gus: Luz!  
Bump: Feast your eyes on this elite force, each member handpicked to help usher in a new age of controlled magic.  
[audience cheers, applauds]  
Eda: [to a monster] When does that elite force get here? [laughs]  
Bump: Members of the Emperor's Coven have access to all- yes, all forms of magic. Ooh. Aah.  
Public: Ooh. Aah.  
Bump: But... only the best can ascend these ranks. Some day that could be one of you!  
Amity: [squeals]  
Eda: [laughs]  
Luz: Hmm?  
Bump: And now, I'm pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this coven and this year's mystery guest. You know her, you love her! Lilith!  
Eda: [stops laughing] Huh?

so you know lilith huh the students notice  
[spectral bird screeches]  
[audience applauds, cheers]  
Luz: You know her?  
Eda: You could say that.  
Luz: [gasps] Mysterious past!  
Lilith: Thank you, all. It wasn't easy for me to rise to the top. I also started from humble beginnings.  
Mattholomule: Like me?  
Lilith: Now I have the highest honor of enforcing the Emperor's will. So be more! The Emperor's Coven awaits you!

Luz: Eda! Where are you going?  
Eda: I'm gonna head home and wash the con funk off my skin.  
Luz: But we haven't even taken the quiz to determine our coven type! Ooh, a punky potionist.  
[both grunt]  
Amity: Watch where you- Oh, it's you. Willow's... abomination thing.  
Luz: Uh... Hey, Amity. So, funny story. Not an abomination. Sorry for the confusion last week. I-I'm Luz. The human. Hi!  
Amity: Ugh. Put that away. You're the one that got me in trouble with Principal Bump and I never get in trouble.

"amity you were really mean to them" a teacher scolds her

"sorry" amity saids blushing  
Luz: Well, to be fair, you were okay with him trying to dissect me, so-  
Amity: You can't be here! This covention is for witches only.  
Luz: Well, I'm learning how to be a witch. I'm receiving magic lessons from a powerful witch and a ferocious demon.  
Amity: Is that your ferocious demon there?  
King: Cupcakes in my tummy-tum makes the King say yummy-yum!  
Baker: So you'll join the Bakers Coven?  
King: Hmm... Nope! Oh, hey, Luz! Look at all those offerings- Wah! [gasps]  
Amity: Oops. That was an accident.  
Luz: Why are you being so mean, Amity?  
Amity: Because you and your pet are giving witches in training a bad name.  
King: I'm not a pet!  
Luz: He's a very good boy and the King of Demons! I'll tell you what, Amity. It's one thing to say I can't be a witch-  
Amity: 'Cause you can't.  
Luz: ...but it's another thing to bully my friends. Just like The Good Witch Azura said when facing down her rival Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret- I challenge you to a Witch's Duel!  
everyone gasps amity is the strongest in their grade luz has no chance

Amity: I accept. Let's set the terms for this duel, shall we?  
Luz: One, if I win, you apologize to King for squashing his cupcake.  
King: Good night, sweet child.  
Luz: And two, you admit that humans can be witches too.  
Amity: Fine by me. But when I win, not only do you have to tell the whole covention you're not a witch, you have to stop training forever.

but shes still training so does that mean luz beat amity? the students eyes widen  
King: Do it, Luz! For my honor!  
Luz: Fine. Let's shake on it.  
Amity: The everlasting oath is sealed.  
Luz: That's probably fine.  
Amity: Meet back inside the theater in one hour. Let's see what kind of witch you are.  
Luz: King, I-I can win this, right?  
King: [munching] Mmm? Oh, yeah. No.  
Luz: [whimpers]

Lilith: Sister? It's been so long since I've seen you last! What are you wearing? You look like some sort of trash collector. Oh, right. You are.  
Eda: Oh, Lily. I just had to see the leader of the Emperor's Coven in action. You know, when we were kids, Lilith was so excited to see the Emperor's Coven, she peed a little.

the students chuckle but are a little nervous for luz  
[kids laugh]  
Lilith: That- That's all for today. [to Eda] You shouldn't even be here. You're a wanted criminal! Unless... [gasps] I don't believe it! You are here to join the Emperor's Coven!  
Eda: [chortles, laughs] In your dreams. [laughing]  
Lilith: You think being covenless makes you so much smarter than everyone else. But while you run from the law like a degenerate, I'm mentoring the next generation of powerful witch students into the world.  
Eda: Well, I have a student. And I bet she could wipe the floor with any of your prissy little blue bloods.  
Lilith: Is that a challenge?  
Eda: Oh, it's a promise.  
Luz: Eda, I need your help! I accidentally challenged Amity to a witch's duel, and I think she's going to kill me all the way dead!  
Lilith: Mmm, it seems your student has met my strongest protégé. And look at those ears! Is she human? [laughs] Where did you even find one of these? Okay, Edalyn. For one day, you won't have to hide from the law, because I want to see how good a teacher you really are.  
Eda: Come on, kid. Time to prepare for bloodshed.  
Luz: But- whose blood?  
Eda: Anyone's guess! [chuckles]

Eda: All right, Luz. Let's start your training. Now, I'm coming at you with a blast of fire. What do you do? Oh, that's right. I haven't taught you many spells, huh? [chuckles] Boy, I hope you didn't make an everlasting oath to stop learning magic or anything. You'd be toast.  
Luz: I-Is there a glowy hand thing that happens, or, uh-

Amity: Abomination. Rise.  
[abomination groans]  
Conspiracy Prisoner: [screams]

Eda: Ooh, boy.  
Luz: I can't believe I'm gonna have to stop learning magic!  
Eda: Listen to me, Luz. We are not gonna let those snobs win that easy! We are not gonna let them win at all. I've got an idea.

Lilith: Beloved citizens, the Emperor's Coven proudly presents an impromptu demonstration of the sort of witch we seek every year. Introducing Amity Blight.  
Fan: Woo, Amity!

amity blushes but looks proud  
Lilith: Versus... some human girl.  
Student #3: A human?  
Student #4: Humans can't do magic!  
Student #5: She's not Amity.  
Luz: Eda? What am I going to do?  
Eda: Calm down. You see those mounds? Get Amity to land on one of those and she'll set off my magic traps.

"so you cheated" the students deadpanned  
Luz: That's cheating!  
Eda: Nobody will know. To all eyes up there it'll look like you're performing magic. Just trust me.  
Luz: But I will know in my heart! Even if I win now, I lose.

the teachers are proud of her thinking  
Eda: That's the spirit!  
[bell ringing, screaming]  
[audience applauding, cheering]  
Amity: Abomination. Rise.  
[golem groans]  
Luz: [gasps]  
Amity: Whoa. Show me what you got, human!  
Luz: I'm not good under pressure!  
[groans]  
Luz: [panting] Whoa!  
[groans]  
Luz: [whimpers]  
[footsteps approaching]  
Amity: How did you do that?  
Luz: I, uh- Magic?

amity started getting nervous soon they would see when she fell in love with luz

[King scatting]  
King: Things that are free People are giving offerings to me! I love offerings! What did I miss?  
Willow: Luz is in a witch's duel!  
Gus: Yeah! And she can win it all! Yeah-yeah!  
King: Wha...?

[Amity screams]  
[abomination and Amity grunt]  
Amity: I-I saw you that time! You didn't use your hands! What are you getting at?  
Luz: Not dying!

"yeah it did seem like you were trying to kill luz" gus told her

"i said im sorry already" amity grits out  
[groans]  
Luz: [screams]

King: This I gotta see!  
Student #5: Go Amity!  
King: Hey! You root for Luz or nobody!  
Luz: [screams]  
King: [grunting]  
Amity: How are you doing that?  
Luz: No, Amity, don't step any closer!

"thank god i didnt" amity whispers to herself

Amity: Why, Luz? What happens if I step closer?  
King: [screams, grunts] Mmm? I'm okay!  
Luz: Spikes?  
Amity: I knew it! You were cheating!  
Luz: Amity- No!  
Lilith: Oh, Eda. I do believe this means you lose!  
Eda: [groans]  
Luz: It wasn't my idea to cheat. And when I found out, I tried to stop it, but-  
Amity: Who could believe anything you say?  
Eda: Wait just a sec, Miss Protégé.  
Amity: Hey! What are you-  
Eda: A power glyph from the Construction Coven.

wait so lilith THE LILITH from the emporers coven cheated? that dosnt seem right but they just saw it happen so it must be true  
[everyone gasps  
[foreteller gasps]  
Student #1: I mean... I knew it.  
Willow: She cheated!  
Eda: Ah-ha! Yes, yes, yes-yes-yes! You cheated. Perfect, prissy Lilith cheated. Hot dang, I love coventions! La-la-la-  
Lilith: I only did that because I knew you would cheat!  
Eda: Still cheated! Welcome down to my level!

Amity: But... I didn't know!  
Luz: Amity, wait!  
King: Luz! Help me!

sorry about that king

[Luz grunts]  
King: My offerings!  
Luz: You'll get more offerings, King.  
King: Hey, wait for me!  
Lilith: Knock it off. You're making a scene!  
Eda: You cheated. Hey, where's the Rhyming Coven? What rhymes with "cheated"?  
Lilith: Stop acting like a child!  
Eda: You were defeated, don't get heated, get your stank face treated.  
Lilith: Rhyme one more thing. I dare you!  
Eda: Oh, it's okay, I'm done. Because my rhymes are depleted!  
Lilith: [screaming] That's it!  
[audience gasps]  
Willow/Gus: [gasp]  
Eda: There she is!  
[staff drops]  
Eda: [roars]  
[Lilith grunts]  
Student #5: Witch's duel!

the students start getting exited they were going to see a fight between the 2 strongest witches in the boiling aisles

Luz: [gasps] Amity... I'm sorry.  
Amity: Ugh, seriously? Just leave me alone.  
Luz: I didn't mean to embarrass you.  
Amity: That's all you ever do! First at school, and now this!  
Luz: Yeah, but-  
Amity: You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor's Coven. My future! You think it's so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top! You lost! You cheated! Say it! Say you're not a witch!  
Luz: I'm not a witch. But I'm training hard to be one.

amity finnaly crack "okay luz im really sorry about how i acted" amity saids blushing hard

"no biggie" luz answers smiling

[crash]  
[audience screams]  
Lilith: [grunts] [grunting]  
[owl hoots]  
Lilith: Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!  
Eda: Say good night, sister.  
Lilith: Enough of this.  
Eda: [gasps] [screams] Lily, wait. The curse. Look at me. Look at my face. The curse is worsening and I can't keep up with it. I don't know how much time I have left.

luz gasps "eda is this true?"

eda sweats a bit "no of course not i just lied to get to escape"

luz looks relived  
Lilith: I'll admit I was surprised when I first saw you today.  
Eda: I just had to see my sister for... possibly the last time.  
Lilith: Eda, I- [screams] [growls]  
Eda: It's been fun, but let's call it a draw!  
Lilith: Argh!

Amity: That's nothing. A child could do a light spell. But... I've never seen it cast like that.  
Luz: It doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you, so I've had to improvise.  
Amity: [sighs] The oath is unbound.  
Luz: Did it work? Can I still learn magic?  
Amity: Humans have no magical ability. But I doubt that'll stop you.  
King: Luz! You left me!  
Luz: Yeah, sorry. Your legs are just so tiny. Should we get you more offerings?  
King: Nah. That stuff just weighed me down. But I have something for you, Luz. And it's the best thing, because it's free, comes from my heart, and I always have more than I need.  
Luz: [gasps] Is it love?  
King: Ugh! No! Tote bags! And they have so many uses! Away, fair chariot! Away!  
Eda: We gotta go.  
Luz: How'd you get away from Lilith?  
Eda: Let's just say she had a real "snack attack." Hah! [snorts] Wait, I got a better one.  
Luz: Eda... Do you think I'll ever be a true witch?  
Eda: What? I don't know. And who's a true witch? These suckers? According to them, that means being in a coven, but I never joined one and I'm better than all of them combined. You gotta be your own witch.  
Luz: My own witch.  
Eda: Now, let's go before my sister realizes I tied her pointy shoes together.

the students started laughing to themselfs  
[Lilith screams]  
Eda: And that's our cue!  
Luz: Sister? Now that's a mysterious past payoff!  
Eda: Oh, you think that's all the mystery I got? Wait until you hear about my parents.  
Luz: What? You've got parents? I need to know more!  
King: You very much don't!

huh i wonder if eda will ever tell me about her past luz wonders

Lilith: [grunts] You make it so hard to want to help you, Edalyn. [gasps]

Kikimora: Lilith, I see you let The Owl Lady get the best of your temper. Just remember what Emperor Belos has promised to you.  
Lilith: I will capture her, ma'am. You have my word.

eda looks worried after all it is her sister and she seems to be trying to catch her  
Kikimora: Very good.  
Lilith: Your days are numbered, Edalyn


	6. Chapter 6

[owl hoots]  
Eda: Watch closely, Luz. Hexes Hold'em is the most tricky game on the Boiling Isles. Any proper witch knows how to play.

"i love this game" a student exitedly whispers to their friend

Luz: Oh boy, cards! The paper rectangles that old people think are fun!  
"hey i like cards too" the same student saids pouting  
[roaring]  
Eda: Now when it looks like the deck is stacked against you, that's when you break out the wildcard.  
[owl hoots]  
Eda: Woo, I win! In your adorable owl face. Ah, I love the feeling of victory; it feels...fluffy?

the students scream in fear;not again!  
Luz: Uh, Eda? It's happening again!  
Eda: What's happening again?  
King: Your curse is returning!  
Eda: [yelps]

[THEME]

Eda: Oh boy. This is terrible; I'm out of elixir.

the students start getting scared out of their minds  
Luz: Uh, last time this happened, you turned into this thing.  
[dramatic cue]  
Eda: I know I should be repulsed, but that look is fierce.  
Luz: Eda!  
Eda: You're right, you're right. We need to head to the market.  
Luz: Market!  
King: I'm stealing everything that's not nailed down!

Eda: Before we go, would anyone like to play one more hand of Hexes Hold'em? Hey, where are my cards?

"eda you are addicted" luz deapanned

" i am not you little brat" eda responds

the students and teachers look baffled that luz can be so casual with the number 1 most wanted criminal in the boilig aisles

Luz: [to Owlbert] Take these and fly ahead. She'll have to follow us.  
Eda: Owlbert, you sore loser, gimme back my cards!

[rattling]  
Eda: Hey, open up, Morton!  
Morton: Uh, ju-...just a minute!  
Luz: Is there anything better than people watching in the Demon Realm?

"uhh luz thats super creepy you know right" willow asks luz

"yea i knew that 100% yes i did i knew it all along" luz replies nervously  
[bird screeches]  
Tiny Nose: Wait, wait! Aw, dang it.  
Luz: The curse of tiny legs.  
King: I know the pain.  
[loud footsteps]  
Tiny Nose: [screams]  
Luz: Whoa, that is one ominous parade.  
Eda: That's no parade, those are demon hunters; dangerous nomads who capture and sell the most powerful beasts.  
Demon Hunter #1: [grunts]  
Luz: [gasps]  
Eda: ...Which I'm about to become if you don't open up, Morton!  
[rattling]  
Morton: Sorry, Eda! I was up all night poison tasting and for some reason I don't feel great.

"i wonder why you dumb old bastard" eda whispers to king and he snickers  
Eda: I'm all outta my juice, pal.  
Morton: Oh, gee. Lemme see what I can do.  
[clattering]

Luz: Willow and Gus! Heya, friends! Wait, what's wrong? Who hurt my babies?  
Willow: Them.

[laughing]

Willow: Amity's having a moonlight conjuringand invited everyone but me.

some of the teachers looked dissapinted

Gus: And she keeps posting about it on her Penstagram account.  
Luz: "It's conjuring night! No dorks allowed"? What a jerk! What's a moonlight conjuring?  
Willow: You spend the night at someone's house, telling stories, playing games...  
Luz: Like a slumber party! We have those!  
Willow: Then you bring something to life with moon magic!  
Luz: Like a weird slumber party!  
Willow: Gus and I have never been to one; you need at least three people and-  
Luz: I'm three people- I mean, we're three people, and we're way better than them!

"hell yeah we are" gus saids and high fives himself  
Boscha: [laughs] Sorry you couldn't get an invite to the conjuring, Willow, only real witches allowed.  
Amity: [sighs] Leave her alone; it's not her fault she was born without talent.  
Willow: [growls]  
Luz: Don't waste your time getting thorny over them, 'cause we're gonna have our own moonlight conjuring.  
Gus: Are you serious? This was on my bucket list, after owning a real human bucket!

"gus you know i can get you one" luz tells gus who is starting to get very exited

"YESS thanks luz"  
Luz: That's a really weird thing to want, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. I'll go tell Eda.

Morton: I've got bad news and good news. Bad news is I'm all out 'till next week. Good news is feathers are a good look for you.  
Eda: Morton!  
Morton: Well gee, E. Why'd you wait to re-up 'till now?  
Eda: I've been very busy.  
King: Yeah, busy playing Hexes Hold'em. She's obsessed with it.  
Eda: I am not obsessed!  
King: You're playing it right now!

"that takes skill" a big buff 12th grader tells eda she looked around confused  
Eda: ...Am I winning?  
Morton: You know, I wouldn't suggest this to just anybody, but if you need your elixir you can try your luck later this evening.  
Eda: In the night market?  
Morton: There's a guy with a stand, goes by Grimm Hammer; if anyone has what you need, it's him.  
Luz: Eda, Gus and Willow and I are gonna do a moonlight conjuring and stick it to Amity so can we-  
Eda: Not tonight, I'm going out. I need you to watch the house, I have many precious objects in there.

"of course you still did it didnt you luz" amity saids groaning

luz blushes embbaresd  
King: Like me! Whoa!  
Eda: [to King] You're coming with me; I need an extra pair of eyes looking out for pickpockets, and an extra pair of hands in case I want to pickpocket.  
Eda & King: Pickpocket!  
Luz: Then, maybe they can come to the house and-  
Eda: No! Besides, conjurings are dumb; sitting in a circle holding hands, it's like magic for babies.  
Luz: But-  
Willow: Luz! What did Eda say?  
Luz: So...guys...  
Gus: Oh, look! The moon is rising into place; the celestial powers only align once a year.  
Willow: Oh, I can't believe I finally have enough friends for a moonlight conjuring! Thank you, Luz! Did Eda say it was okay?  
Luz: Uhm...yes. Eda said yes. We can do it at the Owl House...as long as we don't make a mess or touch anything and never bring up that we did it! [nervous laugh]

eda stares at luz dissaprovingly  
Gus: Yes!  
Willow: Oh, you're the best!  
Willow & Gus: [singsong] We're gonna do a conjuring! We're gonna do a conjuring! Conjuring! Conjuring!

"too bad it didnt go so well" willow whispers dissapointed

[crickets]  
Eda: Luz, you're in charge while I'm out. Make sure Hooty doesn't get into any trouble.  
Hooty: Hoot hoot! I don't need a babysitter; I'm a big boy house!  
Luz: You can count on me; I'd never betray your hard-earned trust. [nervous laugh]  
Eda: You're acting suspicious. You're doing that thing where you hide in your hoodie.  
Luz: Meow I'm not. Uh...oh, where's King?  
Eda: He's right here.  
King: [snoring]  
Eda: His little body just conks out when he's weightless. Look at this.  
[lullaby music]  
Luz: Aww, he's so dangly.

Eda: Anyway, really going now. And Luz...if you mess up the house, I will never trust you again. No pressure! Bye!  
[owl hoots]  
Luz: Ay...should I really be doing this? No, no, Willow is counting on you. [whispering] Okay, she's gone.

"im sorry for guilting you into doing the conjuring" willow sadly saids

"its ok willow" luz answers  
Willow: Release!  
[rustling]  
Willow: I'm a sneaky sneakster!  
Gus: I've got leaves in my pants...and I like it.  
Hooty: Company! Hooray! Finally someone to listen to my stories! Okay, one time, a sparrow flew into my mouth, and then I-  
[door shuts]  
Hooty: Hey... [coughs]  
[sparrow chirping]

Luz: Welcome to, the living room. We call it that because it's technically living! The walls are breathing, look.  
[breathing]  
Willow: Enchanting.  
Gus: And look at all these human treasures...and actual humans!

human...s as in plural? luz nervously asks

"well not a full human but it was at least half of a leg" gus answers  
Luz: We've got snacks, we've got weird music!  
[evil laughter]  
Gus: We've got a bucket!

"yessss' gus exclaims  
Luz: Gus, my man.  
Willow: And best of all we've got actual friends to do the conjuring with! This is so exciting!  
Luz: So how does this conjuring stuff work?  
Willow: Well first, we find something to animate. Since it's our first time we should pick something meaningful, something beautiful.  
Gus: Like this strangely buff little man?

Beefy Bob: I'm half beef, half buff!  
Luz: Yes! He's perfect!  
Willow: That's not exactly what I meant by "beautiful".

"what do you mean, hes very beautiful" gus saids sending a dissapointed look at willow  
Gus: [whimpering]  
Willow: Okay, buff boy it is.  
Luz: Yes!  
Gus: Tonight he shall be risen!

Willow: According to the conjuring books I've read, we say the incantation to make a connection with the doll.  
Gus: Figurine.  
Willow & Gus: Moonlight, we call, we sing. Moonlight take this chance. Moonlight come tie the string. Moonlight start the dance!  
Luz: Moonlight tie...string...I don't know the words!

"yeah my bad i should have told you the words before, sorry luz" willow whispers to luz

Gus: That's your cue little man.  
[rumbling]

Hooty: [ghostly noises]

[birds calling]

[screaming]  
Luz: Guys...did the entire house just hiccup?  
Gus: Little buff guy, what did you do?  
Beefy Bob: A real man never takes accountability!  
Willow: No, I think- I think we might've animated the house by accident!

the teachers look shocked,th amount of magical power reqired to do that is huge and they dont even look tired  
Luz: The house?

Hooty: [ghostly noises]  
Gus: [gasps]  
[loud footsteps]  
[screaming]  
Luz: Hooty? Hooty! Hooty, you have to stop!  
Hooty: By the power of moonlight, I have risen. Hoot hoot.

"damn hooty looks freeky" eda whispers to king  
Gus: He's in some kind of trance!  
[trees rustling]  
[screaming]  
Willow: Gus! Our magic must've spread through the house instead of the doll!  
Gus: Figurine!  
[grunts]  
Luz: Hooty, stop!

Gus: How'd we do that?  
Luz: Willow, Gus, hold hands again.  
[loud footsteps]  
Willow: We're controlling it with the power of friendship...uh- and the moon. Probably the moon.  
Gus: This is amazing! What do we do now?  
Luz: On the one hand, we should probably stay put.  
Gus: On the other hand, we've got a giant walking house and should totally take it on a joyride!  
Luz: Okay, okay, but we gotta be back before the moon sets or Eda will kill me.

[hollering]  
Demon Hunter #1: [growls]

"ok hes very scary" a student saids whimpering

[snarling]  
Eda: [sighs] The curse. I need that elixir. Quick. Hey, you. You know where I can find a Grimm Hammer?  
[growls]  
[rat whistles]

Willow: Hey, is that...  
Gus: It's Boscha. That girl who made fun of us.  
Boscha: Ugh! Yes, Mom. I'm going to a moonlight conjuring. No, Mom. You can't come. And yes, Mom, it's sad that you're asking.

some students laugh at the converstien

while boscha blushes emmbarsed  
[caws]  
Willow: She noticed us. What do we do?  
Luz: Hmm. [to Boscha] Hey. H‐Hey you. You should, uh, stop being so mean to people. You're kind of a jerk.  
[all laugh]  
Boscha: Ew. A talking house is giving me a lecture? Whatever. I'll just TP you like I did with the rest of the neighborhood.

so thats why my house was toilet paperd a few teachers glare at boscha  
Luz: But don't you see I am no mere house. [roars]  
Boscha: [screams]

as on scream several light hearted students scream  
Gus: I've never pranked anyone before. And now I have a taste for it.  
Willow: We should follow her to Amity's house to show off our conjuring. That will show her who's got no talent.  
Luz: Actually, I'm starting to think we should head back.  
Gus: Amity's updating her Penstagram.  
Luz: Shout out to my fellow witches. #Humans can bite it. [gasps] Let's do it.

amity glances at luz apolgeitcly

luz nods back wit a thumbs up  
[all cheer]  
Luz: Uh‐huh.  
Gus: Uh‐huh.

Eda: Hello? Uh, I seek the one they call Grimm Hammer.  
Tibbles: I'm the one they call Grimm Hammer. Welcome, welcome, welcome. I've got weaponry from the Hinterlands, curses from the Winterlands, and jelly beans.  
King: Jelly beans!  
Tibbles: They're lethally delicious.

"too bad i didnt get any" king grunts  
King: [grunts]  
Eda: You are Grimm Hammer?  
Tibbles: Tibblet‐Tibblie Grimm Hammer the third. Please, call me Tibbles.  
King: [laughs] He wants to be called that.  
Eda: Okay, Tibbles. I need some of this elixir.  
Tibbles: Oh. This is one wicked brew. Lucky for you I just stocked up.  
Eda: Huzzam! I'll give you ten snails.  
Tibbles: Add two more zeros and it's a deal.  
Eda: A thousand snails? What kind of game are you playing?  
Tibbles: Capitalism. Where everyone wins, except you.  
Eda: Hey! Say, you play Hexes Hold'em?  
King: Really? Now?  
Tibbles: Oh! Is that what that game is called? [chuckles] I was just using these as coasters.  
Eda: How about we make it interesting? I win, you give me the elixir. You win, you can take something of mine.  
Tibbles: Oh, what fun. You're on.

[loud footsteps]  
[screaming]  
Willow: Look, Amity's house. Time to show Amity what a real conjuring looks like.  
All: Wha‐‐  
Willow: What happened?  
Luz: Is that a... giant crossbow?

the teachers look worried for the 3 troublemakers  
[clinks]  
Demon Hunter #1: Knock, knock.

a student wakes up "whos there" and falls right back asleep  
[all gasp]

Demon Hunter #2: [inhales sharply]  
[horn blares]  
Hooty: [howling]  
Luz: Hooty! Hooty! You have to wake up.  
Hooty: If you want this to end as you say, three of us hold hands. It's the only way.  
Luz: [speaking spanish] ¡Oye, no me hable así! Willow, will you help me out with Hooty?  
Willow: I'm sorry, Luz. You shouldn't ask me to help with anything.

"youre wrong willow you are amzing" luz whispers to willow

willow blushes and whispers back "thanks"  
Luz: Willow  
[all scream, grunt]  
Luz: Did the house stop moving?  
Gus: Uh, my insides didn't.  
[all whimper]  
Demon Hunter #1: [laughing]

All: Ow! Ow! Ow!  
[all scream, grunt]  
Demon Hunter #1: Take the house and rip out the house demon. We can sell it to restaurants as exotic meat.  
Luz: No! Hooty would taste terrible.  
Hooty: Hey, I'm a refined taste. Hoot! Hoot!  
Demon Hunter #3: What do we do with the worms?  
Demon Hunter #1: Throw them over the cliff.

the students gasp in fear  
Demon Hunter #3: [chuckles]  
Gus: [whimpers]  
Demon Hunter #3: All righty, kids. Here's the end of your short little lives.  
Gus: [groans] Wait! Wait! Wait! Is this really what you wanna be doing with your life? Tossing kids from cliffs?  
Demon Hunter #3: Actually, yes. It's been my dream since I was a boy. I was a strange child. Whee! [laughs]

king looks proud 'like a true demon"  
[all scream]

Luz: If we're not killed now, we will be when Eda finds out about the house.  
Willow: Luz, I'm so sorry. You wanted to turn back but I just had to show off to Amity. The truth is she and I used to be friends.

many students look confused

amity groans  
Luz: Whaaat?  
Willow: We played together as kids, but when she got her magical powers and I didn't, she stopped hanging out with me.  
Gus: Guys, is now the best time?  
Willow: [sighs] I just wanted to prove to her that I was a powerful witch too.  
Luz: That's ridiculous. You helped bring a house to life. Amity doesn't know what she's talking about. Next to Eda, you're the most powerful witch I know. No offense, Gus.

"its true you know willow" gus tells her  
Gus: No, not at all. I know what I'm about.  
[branch cracks]  
[all yelp]  
Gus: This tree can't hold us much longer.  
Willow: [grunts] There. Now, if I could just reach that... root. Gotcha!

King: Oof. That was painful to watch.

"wow eda lost" luz saids  
Eda: You card shark. You hustled me.  
Tibbles: [chuckles] Looks like you forgot about my wild card.  
Card: [growls] Yeah!  
Tibbles: In any case, I'd like my prize now. And I choose the little bone boy. [chuckles] I've always wanted a tiny servant to model my line of baby clothes.  
King: No! I don't look good in clothes. I'm all‐natural. Eda, do something!  
[high‐pitched noise]  
Eda: [grunts] I can't perform magic. [grunting] You think this can stop me? I can still bite your ankles.  
Tibbles: You don't think I know who you are? Eda, the Owl Lady.  
Eda: [gasps]  
Tibbles: That's right. I've seen your wanted posters around here. I wonder how much the Emperor's Coven would pay me to hand you over?

luz looks at eda worried

Demon Hunter #3: Yeah, they tried to fight back and they nearly got me. But you know, I handled it.  
Demon Hunter #1: They were children, Tom.

"at least he has a little moral compass'  
[rumbling]  
Willow: We may be children, but we're also witches. Powerful ones.

"yeah i guess we were kinda awesome werent we" luz tells willow and gus

" of course we were" gus saids exited  
[sword clinks]  
[nomad growls]  
[groans]  
[demon straining]  
Luz: [panting] Everyone, quick!  
[Willow, Gus grunt]  
[man shrieking]  
Demon Hunter #1: [grunts]  
[thuds]  
Demon Hunter #1: [gasps] Uh...  
Luz: Oh, no. I don't mean to step on this victory but we gotta get home before Eda does.  
Demon Hunter #1: [groaning]  
Demon Hunter #3: "They're just children, Tom."

a couple students chuckle but most are still woried for eda

Eda: King, I'm sorry.  
King: King? Who's King? I've got my little bone boy now.  
Eda: I know I have a problem. I get obsessed with Hexes Hold'em. But I'm done with that stupid game. Look.  
King: You promise?  
Eda: [muffled] I promise.  
King: [chuckles] Okay, okay. [strains] I'll grab you the elixir and then we can bust out of here.  
Tibbles: Bone boy!  
King: Heh?  
Tibbles: You will do no such thing. The emperor's coven is already on its way to send this witch here to the Conformatorium. And I just rustled up some more clothes for you to try on. [chuckles]  
King: Just because I have a model's body doesn't mean you can use me like this.  
[loud footsteps]  
Tibbles: I can and I am, bone boy. I've got the cards stacked against you.  
[loud footsteps]  
Tibbles: And nothing can stop me. Nothing!  
[clinking]  
Luz: Sorry, mister.  
Eda: [laughing] [snorts, laughs] Wait, what‐‐ Was that my house?

many students start chuckling at edas confusion  
King: Eda, quick!  
Eda: [spits] [glass shatters]  
[chains shattering]  
Eda: Ah!  
Tibbles: No, no, no! My scam stand.  
Eda: Sorry, Tibbles, old boy. It looks like you forgot about the wild card.  
Tibbles: Curse you, witch. Curse you, bone boy. I'll have my revenge. Tibblet‐Tibblie Grimm Hammer the third will have his revenge.

Luz: Did we do it?  
Hooty: Is the room spinning or is it just me? [chuckles] Ah. Just a little house humor. Ooh.

"great, hooty is back" king saids groaning  
Luz: Sorry about all that, Hooty.  
Hooty: It's okay. I'm just glad I was included.  
Luz: Oh, boy.  
Eda: You are so busted.

"oh i forgot you werent aloud to do that" the students murmur  
Luz: Oh, man.  
Eda: You held a moonlight conjuring.  
Luz: I did.  
Eda: And you animated my house. My house!  
Luz: Yes.  
Willow: No. Don't punish Luz. We're the ones who pushed her to do the conjuring.  
Gus: If you're gonna eat me just do it now. Do it now!  
Luz: Hey, you didn't have to do that.  
Willow: Yes, Luz. I did.  
Eda: Well, you're all guilty, so you'll all be punished by cleaning my house top to bottom.

[all gasp]  
Eda: And another thing...  
[all gulp]  
Eda: That was totally amazing. And I'm so joining you for next year's conjuring. Now get to work.

"eda is really cool!" luz whispers to amity  
King: I can't believe they animated a whole house.  
Eda: Yeah. You're right. That takes some powerful magic.  
Luz: [to Willow] You know, I still kinda wish we got to show up Amity.  
Willow: Yeah. Too bad no one will know of our daring adventures.

"well everyone now knows" luz saids

"yeah i guess"

Boscha: Ugh. So what if we couldn't move a doll. Now we have time for what really matters... Penstagram. [gasps]

"wait so your moonlight conjuring didnt even work?, awesome" gus saids

amity blushs  
Amity & Boscha: What?  
[crows cawing


	7. Chapter 7

[chants] "Our paths have crossed only in battle. But today I stand before you seeking an ally." [sighs]

"does this book have a big importance in this?, ive seen it mentioned many times" princpial bump states

"i just really like the book" luz replies  
King: Luz, you're getting all swoony again.  
Luz: I can't help it. Azura is able to befriend everyone. Even her biggest rival. I wish I had that kind of power.  
King: Rivals are meant to be annihilated not befriended. Now keep reading. I've been sucked into your awful fandom.

"i hate it but i cant stop reading it" king saids  
Luz: Okay. "Suddenly the door swung open."  
Hooty: Ding‐dong. Ding. Hoot! Hoot!

the sudden sound scares some students

King: The book has come to life! Burn it!

amity looks at king like seriously

Luz: Hmm? Eda, you got a package. It looks like a gift basket.  
Eda: Probably an offering. Ah! Being the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles has its perks.

"wait eda you get offerings" luz asks her confused

"yeah all the time from people that i scammed, i mostly get spellbombs" eda answers  
King: [grunts]  
Baby bat: [snoring]  
King: Mm. Fresh meat.  
Luz: No, not eating that.

a couple students look confused this is like free takeout food why not eat it but shrug it off as eh its humans  
Eda: Witches eating babies is so 1693. What is this?  
King: There's a note. "Take care of my child till morning. Yi Yi."  
Eda: Nope. Babies are awful. Not happening.

"eda you were a baby once too you know right" luz asks eda

"prove it" eda answers with a smug smile  
King: "You'll be handsomely rewarded. X‐O‐X‐O‐X‐O‐X. Bat Queen."

a couple teachers gasp; that was te richest demon in the boiling aisles  
Eda: Bat Queen?  
[coins jingle]  
Eda: Reward?

"greedy" king whispers to eda from inside her hair

she smacks him lightly  
Luz: Who's the Bat Queen?  
Eda: She's the wealthiest demon...  
King: [sniffs]  
Eda: on the Boiling Isles. Get in with her and you're set for life. So, we keep this thing alive for a few hours and we get paid. Pfft. Easy.  
Luz: Our greatest adventure yet! Learning about love and life through a child's eyes.  
Eda: Not you. You have to return the books I checked out from the library. [to King] I don't want her getting a cut of the loot.

"HEY" luz saids offended  
King: Good thinking.

"bruh"  
Eda: Now, let's take a look at this little darling.  
Baby bat: [screeching]

most of the students scream in alarm  
Eda: Argh!  
King: Oh, boy.  
Eda: On second thought maybe we could use your help!  
Luz: Well, I better get to the library! Got to go! Bye!

"thats what you get for not wanting my help" luz grunts at eda  
Baby bat: [screeching continues]  
Eda: We got this, right? Whoa!

"yeah you did not got it" gus tells eda

[THEME]

Luz: [grunts] Huh? Whoa. Whoa!

Luz: Huh?  
Man #1: Late.  
[beeps]  
Man #1: Late.  
[beeps]  
Man #1: Coffee, grass and bloodstains? These are Eda's, aren't they?

"what did you do what that poor book" the teachers look mortefied  
Luz: Huh. That was a crazy night.  
Man #1: [sighs] I'll put them on her tab. By the way, we're closing early for the Wailing star meteor shower.

"it was really pretty" the students talk between themself  
Luz: Ooh. What's that?  
Man #1: You're in a library. Read a book.

"seems like a fun dude" king saids sarcasticly  
[ding]  
Luz: I am in a library. I will read a book.  
Man #1: Shh!

[growling]  
Luz Bloop.  
[chews]  
[gags]

Luz: Wow! [screaming]  
People: Shh!  
Luz: [screams] Sorry!

[wind blowing]  
Cat: Meow!  
[beeping, static noise]

most of the students at teachers stare at luz in confusion  
Luz: This place is amazing.  
Amity: "What do you think you're doing?"  
Luz: [gasps] I've been caught. Pretend to be a book.

"where did luz go" king saids confused  
[kids giggling]  
Luz: Wait!  
Amity: "'We're you're friends and we wanna help,' said the Tin Boy with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor. 'I've never had real friends before.'"

amity is embbaresed but the teachers look very proud of her and suprisingly most of the students either dont care or think thats a nice thing to do

boscha though not so much "i cant belive you are such a nerd" shes saids cracking up to amitys suprise many students stand up for her and she notices luz did too and starts blushing hard  
Luz: Amity reading to kids?  
Amity: "'Then we'll be your first,' the Chicken Witch clucked. Otabin couldn't believe his luck. So, Bookmaker Otabin surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship and that's the end."  
[giggling]  
Luz: Amity seems so nice and smiley. [gasps] Maybe I can befriend her like Azura befriended her rival. [grunts]

"well it worked out,i think, hey amity we are friends right?" luz asks worried

"ye- yeah were friends" amity stutters out blushing

Kid #1: Thank you so much.  
[laughing]  
Kid #2: Good‐bye.  
Kid #3: Good‐bye, Miss Amity. Thank you.  
Amity: Thank you, Braxes. See you next time.  
Kid #3: Yeah!  
Amity: Ugh! You.

"whew your personality did a 180"  
Luz: Amity... Whoop. Reading to kids. Wow. Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center.  
Amity: It's for extra credit. Don't get your leggings in a bunch.

"someones trying to look tough" eda saids teasing amity

"shut up" she saids looking away  
Luz: Hey, I could help with the kids. We could take turns reading. And do voices. I do the best [robotic tone] monster voice.  
Amity: Human, do you see me going to the Owl Shack and bugging you while you... fry up owls? [scoffs] Okay, I don't really know what you do there, but every time you come near me, I get in trouble. Just leave me alone.  
Luz: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. [grunts] So much for befriending rivals.  
Edric: You gonna let her get to you like that?Luz: Who are you?  
Edric: Well‐wishers on a mission.  
Emira: A noble quest.  
Edric: Watch this. Hey, Mittens.  
Amity: [grunts]  
Edric: Mom says stop forgetting your lunch. And stop being a jerk to your friend.  
Amity: [grunts] She is not my friend.  
Emira: Yeah, makes sense. She seems too cool for you.  
Luz: I am?

"yeah you are" gus tells luz  
Amity: You can leave now. All of you.  
Emira: [chuckles]  
Luz: [chuckles]  
Edric: So, you're the human we've heard so much about.  
Emira: I'm Emira. And this is Edric. We're Amity's older siblings. We heard how you embarrassed her at the school and at the witch convention last week. No wonder she hates you.

huh so amity has a brother and sister,thats cool i guess some of the students think

Luz: I know. But I didn't mean any of it. I thought we were as cool as cucumbers. But we're as sour as pickles.  
Emira: Don't waste your time with Mittens. Me and Ed, we are way more fun. Follow us.

Man #2: And here we go towards our nonfiction section. [gasps] Fiction. Fiction. Is our world but fiction? Then what in my life is real anymore? [sobbing]

the school librarian thinks he should cry somewhere other then the library it makes to much noise

[all chuckle]  
Man #2: Huh? No! Not again! [sobbing]  
[thuds]

[grunting, sneezes]  
Luz: Whoo!  
[all laughing]  
Amity: Hey!  
Man #1: [grunts] Wait. Where's Gary?  
Man #2: Coming. Nooo! [sobbing]

All: Whoa!  
Man #1: You've made reading far too fun. Now, stay out.  
[door closes]  
[all laughing]  
Luz: Amity's even madder at me now. I didn't think that was possible.  
Edric: No, when Mittens gets mad, she looks like this. [inhales sharply, grunting] [exhales] "Whoa, I almost passed out."

"cool' gus says  
Emira: You're pretty fun, human. So, hey, we're coming back tonight. There's a certain book we forgot to check out.  
Edric: And bonus, rumor has it the Wailing star's supposed to unlock some rare magical event. You in, friend?  
Luz: Sure.  
Edric: Great. Meet back here at midnight. See you, Luz.  
Luz: Bye. This is great. First I befriend the siblings then I befriend the Amity. [squeals]

amity blushs was luz really that eager to befriend her?  
Amity: [grunts] Phew! Almost passed out.

chuckles are heard all around

Baby bat: [screeching]

the screeching o screen is matched by the sleeping student whose nap was disturbed  
King: It's been hours. How can it keep screaming?  
Eda: Oh. I hate it too, pip‐squeak. But think about the money.  
Baby bat: [screeching continues]  
[shattering]  
King: No amount of snails is worth this torture. Make it stop.  
Eda: [sighs] I can't believe I'm about to do this.  
[cooing]  
Eda: Rock, rock. Maternal gesture.

"ahoohh-" luz starts stuttring and takes out her phone to record the event eda uses a spell to steal her phone luz is too busy being in awe to notice  
Luz: I just had the best day. Cool teens like me. Call me a library book 'cause they were checking me out.

luz looks a little emmbarsed "hey it was amitys faily of course i would be exited" luz saids with a blush  
[cooing continues]  
Luz: Aw, Eda, you look so motherly.  
Eda: Say that again and I steal your tongue.

"but i need my tounge" luz complains

"then you better shut up" eda glares at luz  
Luz: Aw. How can you say that around this cute little baby?  
Baby bat: [gags]  
Baby bats: [chirping]

"cute huh luz" gus whispers in luz's ear teasingly  
Luz: Whoa!  
Baby bats: [chirping continues]  
[all scream]  
Luz: Parenting sure looks rewarding. E‐Enjoy your life lessons. Bye.

ea glares at luz accuingly luz pretends not to notice

Baby bats: [chirping]  
[shattering]  
King: Uh, for, for the money?  
Eda: For the money. [yelps]  
[splattering]

Luz: Gotta be cool. Cool? No. Cool. [grunts, groans]

a couple students snicker  
Emira: Keep going.  
Luz: Huh? [grunts]  
Emira: This is fun to watch.  
Edric: You're ready to bring this whole, uh, whatever you doing, inside?  
Luz: Mm‐hmm‐mm‐hmm.  
Edric: It says no trespassing but I'm allergic to the rules.  
Emira: And dairy.  
Edric: Wow, okay. Just expose me.

luz takes out a notebook that saids amity in small letters and writes something down  
Luz: Wow!  
[rumbling]  
Edric: Come on.  
[rumbling]  
Luz: Standing in a dimly lit lobby. You guys know how to party.  
Edric: There. The Wailing star!  
[Wailing star sobbing]  
Luz: Wow.  
Edric: Hmm. Nothing happened.  
Luz: Wait. The books are all glowy. [grunts]  
[screeching]  
Emira: Wow!  
Edric: Wow. The Wailing star magicked the books to life.

" i guess thats kinda cool" the students talk between themselfs  
[caws]  
Luz: [grunts, groans]

Luz: Nothing happened.  
[all gasp]  
Edric & Emira: Wow!

Luz: Ha!  
Edric: [grunts] Ah!  
Luz: [yelps]

Luz: [yelps]  
Emira: [giggles]

[laughing]

Baby bats: [chirping]  
King: What silences children? What if we invent a TV network for ages six to 11?  
Eda: That's insane. Aah, there's only one way out of this. [clicks]  
King: [gasps]  
Eda: Apple slices and story time. All right, brats. Let's do this. Ugh. Being parental is making me sick. "Otabin spend his days alone amongst the many books he'd sewn. With needle and thread..."

luz stright up faints of joy eda uses a spell to make her loat before se hits the ground and looks annoyed

Luz: "...the pages he mend. But all the while he longed for a friend."  
Otabin: Friend?  
Edric: Luz, check this out.  
Emira: Look what we discovered.  
[quacking]  
Luz: Aw. Cute little quackster.  
[quacking continues]  
[quacks hysterically]  
Emira: Now he's extra cute.  
Edric & Emira: [laughing]  
Emira: Your turn, Luz.  
Luz: I don't know.  
Edric: Come on. Don't stop the fun.  
Luz: [sighs] I can't do it.  
Edric: Let me help.  
Luz: [grunts]  
[growls]  
Luz: [grunts] I don't wanna see it.  
Emira: Whatever. We didn't come here just to doodle. Come on.  
[growling]

Luz: Oh, wow. Boiling Isles romance. That's totally lame. I mean, unless you guys are into it?  
Edric: I think I'm into this one.  
[clicks]  
[rumbling]

Luz: Wow! That's a good book. Your clubhouse is like my ultimate secret hideaway.  
Edric: We don't hang out in the library. "Uh, teacher, I'm in love with a dictionary."  
Emira: I'm studying the dork arts. This is Amity's secret hideaway.

amity gasps in suprise the students suddnly get intressted  
Edric: Mittens has gotten too full of herself. She keeps tattling on us when we cut class.  
Emira: She needs to learn not to mess with people like that. So, we're going to find her diary.  
Edric: And then post the pages all around school for everyone to see.  
Edric & Emira: [laugh]  
Luz: What? Isn't that taking it a bit too far?

amity looks at luz thakfully  
Emira: No. See, we're her family. It's tough love. She needs to learn to lighten up.  
Luz: Hmm. Well, I‐‐ I don't see any diaries in here. Nope, nothing. Let's just leave. Wait, are those... [squeals] Good Witch Azura books one through four! You get these on the Boiling Isles? So majestic. Is this cover hand‐drawn?  
Amity's Diary: I saw that human girl again.  
Luz: The diary.  
Amity's Diary: I may have overreacted. I don't wanna come off as cruel. I just can't show weakness.  
Luz: No.  
Edric: What've you got there, Luz?  
Luz: Oh. N‐Nothing. Just a Good Witch Azura 5 where she goes through her Goth phase. Huh? [grunts] No, wait.  
Amity's Diary: It's not fair. I'm the only one who knows Ed and Em aren't perfect. Why do they keep getting away with things?  
Edric: This is it.  
Emira: Luz, were you hiding this from us?  
Edric: You see how she treats people. And how she treats you.  
Luz: I know Amity can be kind of cold but no one deserves this. These are private thoughts. Let's put it back.

amity mouths thanks to luz she responds with a thumbs up  
Edric & Emira: [grunt]  
Edric: She needs this.  
Luz: [grunts]  
Emira: It's for her own good.  
Luz: [grunts]  
Amity's Diary: "I wish I had somewhere to go". "Why won't the human leave me alone"? "Called my teacher mom again". "Sorry I haven't written for a while". "Wait, why am I apologizing"?  
[overlapping chattering]  
Amity: Really?  
Luz: Argh. It's not what it looks like.  
Edric & Emira: [both giggling]  
Amity: You two are the worst. But you... I've been trying to figure out what your deal is. Are, are you a poser? A nerd? I know. You're a bully, Luz.  
Luz: Amity!  
Edric & Emira: [both laughing]  
Emira: Mittens killed the fun.  
Edric: Again. Oh, well. We're headed out to go goblin‐tipping. Wanna come?  
Luz: You're just gonna leave?  
Emira: Yeah, with you.  
Luz Look, you guys are cool.  
Edric: Mm‐hmm.  
Luz: But I need to go talk to Mittens. I mean, Amity.  
Emira: All right. See you around, cutie.

Luz: Amity, wait.  
Amity: First you embarrass me. Then you wanna be my friend? I don't get you. Pick a side.  
Luz: Please, just listen to me.  
Amity: Just go away before things somehow get worse.  
[loud footsteps]  
Luz: Huh?  
[growling]  
[heartbeats]  
Amity: Otabin?  
Otabin: With claws and fangs and breaking bones, I found a friend to make my own.

the first graders scream in fear  
Amity: [grunts] Luz! [screams]  
Luz: Amity!  
Amity: Luz!  
Luz: Amity. Huh?

Amity: [grunts, gasps] [yelps] Huh? [gasps] Why are you doing this? I've been reading you since I was a kid. I know you're not like this. Someone changed you.  
Otabin: But friends are what I've always sought. And now a friend my claws have caught.  
[rumbling]  
Amity: [gasps] Azura?  
Luz: Close. Is a drawn okay? I kind of interpreted the descriptions.  
Amity: Luz!  
Luz: Ah, right. The good witch, Luzura, grabs her trusty staff. All right. Beloved work of children's fiction let go of her. [yelling] [grunts]  
[growls]  
Luz: Huh? [chuckles nervously] Not an Azura fan, are you? [grunts]  
Otabin: Making friends, taking friends, never be without my friends.  
Luz: You fiend. You can't rhyme friends with friends.  
Amity: Great work, Luzura.

luz blushes luzura she thinks to herself  
Luz: Hey! I was trying to save you.  
Amity: Well, it doesn't matter. We're gonna be stuck together forever.  
Luz: No, we aren't. Follow my lead. One.  
Amity: What are you doing?  
Luz: Two. Three.  
Amity & Luz: [both yelp]  
Otabin: [groans] [snorts] Come back!  
[Luz, Amity panting]  
Amity: [grunts] Now what?  
Luz: I don't know. I didn't even think that would work. I was all like "roaaar."  
Amity: [chuckles]  
Luz: [yelps]  
Otabin: Friends. [growls]  
Amity & Luz: [screaming, grunting]  
Amity: [screams]  
Luz: [straining]  
Amity: [straining] [pants, grunts] [grunts] Luz!  
Luz: [yelps] [grunting] [whimpers]  
Otabin: You squirm and fight, yet scream and shout. But friendship always will win out.  
Luz: [whimpers]  
[needle clinks]  
Amity: [pants]  
Otabin: Huh?  
Amity: [screams]  
Otabin: [clanking, banging] [screams, grunts] [growling]  
Luz: Oh. Third dimension how I've missed you.  
Otabin: We must stay friends until the end. There is no tear I cannot mend.  
Luz: Gulp. [screams] [screams, grunts]  
Amity: [gasps] "Luz has to right a wrong." Luz, quick. [strains]  
Luz & Otabin: [both grunt]  
Otabin: I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
Amity: Hey, it's okay. We're still friends.

luz lets out a sigh of relief

Luz: What an adventure. Thanks for helping clean up.  
Amity: This never happened.  
Luz: Wait. It doesn't make up for reading your diary but would you wanna borrow this? I noticed you only had up to four.  
Amity: Thank you. [sighs] Maybe you aren't a bully. I haven't exactly been the friendliest witch either. I'll think on that.

amity blushs and this is how she started crushing hard

[all snoring]  
Luz: Hi, guys. I'm... home.  
[snoring continues]  
[door bangs open]  
Hooty: Hoot! Hoot!  
Luz: Hooty. Whoa. You must be Mama.  
Bat Queen: Yeah. Yeah. Mama is I. And I is the Bat Queen.

a few students look disgusted

[whistling]  
[chirping]  
[soft screeching]  
Bat Queen: Aah! Snuggle dumplings. [gags]  
Luz: [grunts]  
Bat Queen: [spits] For troubles. Eda is owed one.  
[door squeaks]  
Eda: Ah. Sweet babies. Babies? Where are the babies? Oh. And I just taught Junior how to pick locks too.

the teachers look at eda in confusion; how is she the strongest witch in the boiling aisles  
Luz: Your night looks very successful. Look at all that money you made. And look at this cool whistle that scary woman gave you. I'd wash it before you use it.  
Eda: Yeah. We did it all for the money.

"yea right eda" luuz tells her teasing  
King: I miss my babies.  
Luz: I actually got you something from the library.  
Eda: [chuckles] Thanks, kid. So, how was your night?  
Luz: Good. Then bad. Then maybe good.  
[door squeaks]  
Hooty: Hey, you wanna hear about my night?  
Luz: Ugh. No!  
Eda: No!  
King: That's not a thing anyone ever wants.

"you guys are kinda mean to hooty" a random student saids

king looks at her "but he is just so annoying" he seadpanns

so what im gonna do with this fic is every 50 views ill work on one chapter and ill do chapters whenever im bored..... I’m talking about fan fiction.net on ao3 I’ll upload all the stuff I do on fanfic but if people really ask I’ll set a goal on ap3 as well 

peaceout fuckers


	8. Chapter 8

[grunting] Stupid flag!  
Luz: It's been a little slow around here, but I've got just the thing to attract customers. And who doesn't like their name in lights?

"but isnt eda a wanted criminal?" a student asks luz confused

luz facepamed "right i forgot about that"  
[sparking]  
Luz: Is it too subtle?  
Boscha: Does subtle mean ugly?  
Luz: Hi Boscha! Hexsidians! See anything you like?  
Boscha: Ew! No. I'm just here to take an ironic Penstagram next to your weird flashing trash sign.

the teachers are dissapointed; they were sure boscha is an amazing studnent but it seems she was a hug bully  
Luz: It's not funny Boscha.  
Boscha: What are you going to do? Spit your human venom on me?

"humans have venom,ULTRA COOL" a studnt saids

"what, no i dont have venom" luz replies making the student dissapointed  
King: You have venom? Quick, Luz, start melting faces!  
Luz: Even if I could, it's not worth it. You wouldn't understand how to handle teens like her.  
King: No, I'll show you what to do. [grunts] You will tremble before me!

luz tries and fails to hide a chuckle

"shut up" king saids angirly  
Boscha: Oh, he's so cute! How much? I have to own him.  
King: You couldn't afford me, sister!  
All: Aw!  
King: That's the incorrect reaction!  
Eda: [sniffs] I smell an easy mark. [grunts] Hey, kid! Can I offer you the latest fashions from... the human realm?  
Boscha: Yeah, no.  
[giggling]  
Eda: Well, I hate her.

"agreed" amity whispers to luz  
Luz: Yeah, teens can be sour, but I'm a little sweetie. Look what I made you!  
[sparking]  
Eda: Luz!  
Luz: Did I spell something wrong? Or did I spell something right?  
Eda: Stop that. You may be forgetting something, Luz. I'm kinda... on the run! Remember? Every guard in town would be at my doorstep if I had my name in lights.

"yea thats what i said" a student saids proudly  
Luz: Well, I don't see anyone right now. Maybe you're just being paranoid. You're a powerful witch. Why hide when you can "poof" all your problems away with magic?  
King: What does Luz know about problems anyway? All she has is dumb teen drama! She doesn't understand how hard some of us have it.

after seeing what luz went through king relized he was wrong "sorry luz" he apoligized

"its cool" luz replies smiling  
Eda: You're pampered all day like a dang baby. How hard is that life?  
King: Well, I don't know if you realized, but I'm not a baby!  
Luz: Then why are you screaming like one?  
King: My life is a living nightmare!  
Eda: Well, there's only one thing to do when friends can't see eye to eye.  
Luz: Hug each other till we pass out?

eda looks at luz in confusion "i will never understand her"  
King: Fight to the death!  
Eda: Pfft, no. Body swap!

the teachers gasp but the students dont know what it is "wait what is that" a student asks

"look at how its called its self explanatory" eda replies with a deadpanned face  
King: Are you sure you don't shoot venom?

[THEME]

Eda: I love a good body swap. It's like demonic possession with the ones you love.  
Luz: We're doing that? That's possible? This is just like my favorite early 2000s movie! Freaky Fraturday. But maybe we should think about this for a second.  
Eda: Body swap!  
Luz: [on Eda's body] Ooh! Did it work? I need a mirror. [grunts] Found one. Oh, my gosh. It worked! I'm so old... and pointy! Hot dog! It's me!  
King: [on Luz's body] Yeah, it is. I'm the human now. Bow before my massive, meaty hands!  
Luz: Wait, so that means...  
Eda: [on King's body] [clears throat] How do I look?  
King: I've got some very confusing emotions right now.

"huh imagine looking at your body from aother prespective" a students wonders how it would feel  
Eda: All right, here's the deal. Whoever can prove their new body has the easiest life gets out of house cleaning duty. And you know what that means.

Hooty: [giggling]

[all shudder]

the students shudder aswell they may not know what they were talking about but hooty is creepy  
King: Won't be me. Life as a teen is a tyrant's dream! By the end of the day, I'll be ruling over your feeble demographic.  
Luz: Well, I've got magic. Eda, don't be too mad when your inventory's gone and the guards are none the wiser. [shouts]  
Eda: Ha! That's cute. If you need me, I'll be getting pampered on a vacation fit for a king.  
King: My life's not a joke! [to Luz] But yours is... bap. [laughs]

"really" eda deadpanns at king

Woman: Look at that little baby!  
Eda: Oh, hello.  
Man: So adorable!  
Eda: Yes, hello to you too, handsome.  
Guard: Stop right there!  
Eda: An emperor's guard!  
Dog: [sniffs, growls]  
Guard: Thought you could get away with it, didn't you?  
Eda: Wait, you know who I am?

"wait how did he know who you were" luz asks confused

"youll see" eda replies  
Guard: Of course, I do. You're... the cutest little angel I've ever seen! Who wants a lolly?

"oh" luz blushs  
Eda: Ha! That's more like it.  
Dog: [sniffs, whines]  
Eda: [taunts] You got nothing! [laughs]

"ahhahaha look it its stupid face" eda cracks up while the students look confused

Eda: [sighs] Being king is a walk in the park. I'm gonna win this bet for sure. Wha‐‐  
Woman #1: Oh, Dottie! Look at this lost little dumpling!  
Eda: What's that? Whoa! Hey, I'm not lost, you creeps!  
Woman #1: Poor baby! Do you need us to make you a delicious meal?  
Eda: No, I don't need you‐‐ Tummy scratches? Ooh. You know what? Maybe I am lost. Take me away, ladies.

" if i didnt know any better i would think it was really king

"that is not how i act" king saids angirly

[meowing]  
Woman #1: Welcome to our kitty café. This is our little safe haven for cherubs like you.  
Eda: Ugh... What hot mess is going down here?  
Woman #1: You see, precious cargo like you should be taken care of. Boop! All you should have to worry about is how many belly rubs you want or how much tasty num‐nums you're gonna eat.  
Eda: Well, my creep alarm is ringing, but I can't argue with num‐nums.

"this place looks ultra creepy" a student saids  
Woman #1: This place is a safe place. A place clean from the outside world. And those teenagers who filthen it.

ignoring the "HEY"'s from the crowd they keep watching

You have a good nap, my dearest. And welcome... to your new home.  
Eda: Ha! Oh, being adorable is the life. [yawns] Time for a nap.  
[kitten meows]  
Eda: [gasps]  
Bowtie: Leave this place!  
Eda: [gasps]  
Bowtie: Danger is near.  
Woman #1: Baby demon! We have a surprise for you!  
Eda: You hear that, Bowtie?  
Bowtie: [grunts] Ow!  
Eda: There's a new star in town.

" really eda" luz looks at eda  
Bowtie: [yowls]  
Woman #1: A gift for our new, cutest demon.  
Eda: Okay, I'm out. Novelty costumes are where I draw the line.  
Woman #1: Dottie, please help our little angel get changed.  
Woman #2: [shrieks] [growls] [snarls]  
Woman #1: Oh, no, sweetie. You can't survive out there without us.  
Eda: Ladies, stand back. I am not above disrespecting my elders. [sighs] Oh, dang. I'm not a witch right now.  
Woman #1: No, baby. You're a cutie patootie.  
Eda: Not today, sister!  
Woman #1: No!  
Woman #2: [shrieks]  
Eda: [grunts]  
Woman #1: Let us in this instant! It is not time for you to be there.  
Eda: Stop babying me! This vacation just took an alarming, back‐alley turn.

" i knew it was suspicos" the student saids  
Baby: Tasty num‐nums.  
Eda: Ew.  
Bowtie: Don't bother.  
Eda: [shouts]  
Bowtie: Their minds are tragically gone. They've been coddled so long, they forgot how to live on their own. Their brains turned to mush.  
Eda: Geez, I thought I liked being babied. But I feel so small and helpless, like some sort of... baby. But that won't happen to us, right?  
Bowtie: [purrs, gurgles]  
Eda: I failed you, Bowtie. My closest ally.  
Bowtie: Meow. Meow.  
[pounding]  
[yelps]  
Woman #2: [growling]  
Eda: I'll avenge you, Bowtie! [grunts]

king is crying"AVENGE HIM" he shouts  
Bowtie: [meows]  
Eda: Ooh! [panting] [grunts] Huh?  
Monster: [grunts]  
Woman #2: [snarling]  
Woman #1: Oh, wonderful! Now everyone can see our bestest baby... forever.  
Eda: No!

"that place is ultra creepy" everyone shudders

King: [grunting] Not so high and mighty anymore. I feel so alive! [yelps] [grunting] Oh, no! [shouts] The flag, it seeks revenge.  
[laughing]  
Man #1: Help me! I'm a delicate man.  
King: Teenagers. [grunting, sniffing]

Teen #1: Hey, take this, society! Oh, no. [shouts]

King: [sniffs]  
Teen #2: [groaning]  
Boscha: [scoffs] Just give up.  
Teen #2: I swear, I can do a sit‐up. I'm just having a bad day. [groans]  
Boscha: Sure, you can.  
[shutter clicks]  
King: I'll show Luz how to rule over these doofuses. Greetings! Er‐‐ Greetings! Bow before your king of humans.  
Teen #2: [grunts] Hey, nobody tells me what to do.  
Boscha: [scoffs] Shut it.  
Teen #2: Sorry, Boscha.  
Boscha: New post: Loser human thinks she can hang out in our sacred Treasure Shack. Spoiler alert: She can't.

amity glares a little at boscha while luz dosnt notice  
Teen #2: Yeah, get out of here, Goody Two‐shoes.  
King: Goody Two‐shoes, huh?  
Teen #2: [gasps, yelps]

King: Hey, impressionable youths! Under my command, you could learn how to do some real damage. [grunts] All hail, your new teen king.  
Teen #2: I didn't like her telling me what to do before, but now, I love it.  
Boscha: [scoffs]  
King: Who wants to revolt with me today?  
Teen #3: Yay! You're the coolest.

"told you i can do it" king saids to luz prouly  
Teen #2: We love you now.  
Teen #4: I love it!  
Teen #2: Uh, I'll catch up.  
Boscha: Hold up. I did not give you permission to leave.  
King: All right, you acne‐encrusted hormone buckets. Let's go let out some teen angst!  
All: You're hanging with the cool kids Breaking all the rules kids We're gonna have to fool the kids Into thinking that you're cool too They're piercing noses They dye their hair...  
Elf: Yeah, this sign gets it! [grunts] [grumbling]  
All: [laughing] [gasps, screams]

"im just that cool" king brags

"oh shut up" eda saids to him before pushing him back in her hair

All: [laughing]  
King: Guys, be quiet.  
[dialing, rings]  
Hooty: [crowing, squawks] Hoot House. Hooty Hooting.  
All: [giggling]  
Hooty: Oh, wow. I've been waiting for someone to call all day, and now, it's finally happened! We can talk for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours...  
Man #2: [screams]  
King: [laughs] I don't know what Luz is talking about. This life is a breeze. [gasps]  
Boscha: Enough! I don't know why they can't remember what a weirdo loser you are, but I'm gonna help them remember.  
King: Ooh, I'm so scared. [chuckles] She still thinks she has power over you guys. Guys?  
Boscha: Luz, I challenge you to a race... around Dead Man's Curve.

all th teenagers gasp and everyone else looks confused  
All: [gasps]  
Boscha: And we'll be racing on those. Giant rat worms.  
King: Meh.  
Teen #3: You don't have to do this, you know We know humans are, like, super fragile.  
King: Don't baby me! Boscha, I accept your strange teenage, coming‐of‐age challenge thing.

[thuds]  
King: [growling] [grunting]  
Teen #4: On your mark... Get set...  
King: [gulps] Let's go!  
[Rat worm growls]  
King: Worm minion, I said go! [shouts] Stop! I said stop! [screaming]

everyone tenses up in wworry for king or is it worry for luz?

King: [screaming, grunting]  
Boscha: [gasps]  
King: This is how the cool kids ride. Super backwards. On purpose.

" on prpose" eda snorts  
Boscha: [grumbles] [gasps]  
King: Yes! Say bye‐bye to your popularity, Boscha.  
Boscha: Bye‐bye.  
King: [yelps] [screams] Ow.  
Teen #3: Not the Treasure Shack!  
Teen #2: I don't know how to process this. Someone tell me what to do!  
Boscha: Get her!  
King: Hey! [panting]  
Boscha: Get back here, human!  
King: Luz was right. I can't handle the complexities of teenage life. I just want my body back. [grunts]  
Boscha: I think I saw her go this way.

"boscha did you relize yet" some students ask her

relized what she asks in confusion

"that you suck" they tell her

King: [panting] [sighs] Huh?  
Woman #1: Dottie! A teen has come to steal our little babies.  
King: No, wait! I am a little baby! [grunts]  
Woman #1: No, you're not. You're a rotten teen! But we finish with you, you'll be calling for your mother. [grunts]  
King: Lady, I just want my body back.  
Eda: You can have it. Your life is pretty terrible. But, hey, it'll probably be over soon.

"pessimistic" luz mouths  
Woman #2: [snarls]

Luz: Whew! Okay, let's try this again. And strut, strut, strut. [grunts] How does Eda wear these all day? Oh, no. What have my heels done? Wait a second. I'm a ding dang witch! [yowls, grunts] Boy, Eda is powerful. [yowls] Not again! Okay, let's try this one more time. [coughs, gasps] I made magic with my hands!

eda look at luz very dissapointed "what a waste of a body"  
Man #3: Ooh, so unnecessarily extravagant. I'll take it.  
Luz: Zippo swappo. Sold to the savvy shopper. Okay, magic hands, let's see what else we can magically magic.  
[buzzing]  
Luz: Step right up and feast your eyes on the marvels of the human realm!  
Customer #1: Oh, what is this?  
Customer #2: Where did the other stand go?  
Customer #3: You're lights are too bright, and I forgot what I came here for.  
Luz: Was it for laughter?  
Customer #3: [laughing] Joy! So painful. I'll take two for my enemies.

a couple students look very cofused

Baby: [wailing]

Luz: Thank you! Come again! There's a little something for everyone. Take it from me, Eda, the Boiling Isles' gift to magic.  
Guard #1: Is that right? You're the famous Eda the owl lady?  
Luz: That depends. Are you a fan... of magic?  
Guard #1: No, but I am a fan of... the law.

"yeah luz what did you expect would happen" gus asks her  
Flowers: Oh, no!  
Guard #2: We're finally able to catch you in the act. All thanks to this little light show of yours.

"and thats why i didnt want you to do that" eda tells luz

"yea i understand now" luz answers  
Luz: Gentlemen, whaddya say we forget this whole thing ever happened? Amnesia spell! Haven't quite got the hang of this yet.

[shutter clicks]  
Camera Monster: [coughs] This is some of my best work. Really captures the shame.  
[squeaks]  
Guard #3: [laughs] Yeah, you're going away for a long time, you filthy criminal.  
[hoots nervously]  
Luz: Owlbert! This is all a big mistake. You're gonna laugh when I explain.  
Guard #3: [gasps] Is is really her?  
Guard #4: Oh, no. This is not good.  
Guard #1: Hey, you gotta take that thing out before someone sees you.  
Guard #2: I like it. Calms the nerves. Hmm? Uh...  
Guard #1: Madame Lilith, to what do we owe this honor?  
Lilith: Word reached me that you captured my sister. I'll take it from here.

"blrghh" eda makes a wierd sound at th mention of her sister  
Guard #1: But Madame, she's going straight to the Conformatorium. I have the order right here.

Lilith: The orders have changed.

"phew, good thing she was there" luz whispers to herself

Luz: Look, guys, you got the wrong Eda.  
Lilith: Hello, Edalyn.  
Luz: Oh, thank goodness! A familiar face. You're Eda's sister, right? Is it Libby? No. Limby...

"nice job kiddo" eda highfives luz  
Lilith: Your show of affection is touching. Do you know why you're here?  
Luz: Well, as I was telling the guard, this is just a classic Freaky Fraturday mix‐up.  
Lilith: Sister, the charges against you are long and many. Operating a stand without a permit, owning a hocus without a pocus...  
Luz: Yeah, I think that list goes on for a while.

"hell yeah it does" eda saids proudly  
Lilith: These charges are serious. There's no more running away, Edalyn.  
Luz: I know. I can't just "poof" my problems away.  
Lilith: But we can. You getting caught was clearly a cry for help. Join the Emperor's Coven, like we dreamed about when we were girls.

Luz: Eda wanted to be in the Emperor's Coven?  
Lilith: Don't be afraid, sister. Soon, you won't be a danger to those around you. Bring out the branding glove.

"in your dreams" eda shouts at the screen  
Luz: The what now?  
[thuds]  
[knuckles crack]  
Luz: Wait, you're making a mistake! I'm not a danger to anyone! Uh‐oh. [coughs] Owlbert, come to me!  
[hoots]  
Luz: Huh? Ah! [grunts] Sorry, buddy. Eda's life is more complicated than I thought.  
Lilith: [grumbles]  
Luz: Okay, if I were Eda and Eda is King, where would I be? Ah! This thing's so confusing.  
Lilith: After her!  
[knocking on glass]  
Eda: Luz! Bring my dang body over here.  
Luz: Eda!

Woman #1: Oh, look, Dottie. It's not kidnapping if they entered our store. Just think of it as good customer service. Why did our lamp get unnecessarily extravagant?  
Luz & King: [gasp]  
Eda: Hi.  
Luz: Go, go, go!  
Woman #1: [gasps] After them!  
Woman #2: [shrieks]  
Luz: What weird stuff did you get my body into?

"yeah i was really confused" luz tells king  
Lilith: There she is.  
Dog: [barking]  
Eda: I got the same question.  
King: Dang! I forgot about them.  
Eda: All right. Did everybody learn a valuable lesson about experiencing each other's hardships?  
King & Luz: Yep.  
Eda: Good, let's end this nightmare. Body swap!  
King: My body! My glorious little body!  
Lilith: Sister, time and again I've offered you my help, yet you foolishly run back to your worthless life. I'm tired of trying, Edalyn. Your days of running are over!  
Eda: Thanks, Luz.  
Luz: Sorry.  
Eda: Don't worry, I got this. Body swap!  
Lilith: [dog barking] Eda, you rotten sister! Switch me back! Ah! Woof!

most of the students crack up  
Guard #1: [on Woman #1's body] What's happening? Who the heck are you?  
Guard #2: [on Woman #2's body] I'm a Coven guard, wise mouth.  
Guard #1: No, you're not. I am!  
Woman #2: [on Teen #2's body] You get outta my body, you galoot!  
Guard #2: Fight! Ow. My knees.

Someone in Boscha's body: Hey! Ow!  
Someone in the body of a guard: This is your fault. Let go! My arm! Ow!  
Guard #1: [screaming]  
King: Are they gonna be okay?  
Eda: Eh?  
Luz: Eda, I just wanna say that things can be more complicated than you think. But with you guys, it all feels a little less mixed up.  
Eda: Aw, that's sweet, kid. Now, let's never speak of this again.  
[hoots]  
[clamoring]  
Dog: [on Lilith's body] [howls]

Luz: So, wait. Who is going to clean Hooty? It's getting... dire.

Hooty: Guys? Today's my monthly cleaning. Hoot, hoot. I'm 20% mucus, but don't let that stop you. C'mon, I have so many hard‐to‐reach spots that need swabbing!

everyone shudders

Luz: Maybe if we all work together we could‐‐  
Eda: Not it.  
King: Not it.  
Luz: Aw, man.

chuckles are heard throughout the hall


	9. Chapter 9

Behold. The wonders of the human realm. This little fellow is one of their most valued objects. It aids in the compiling of printed wisdom, the scratching of gunk from under your nails, and my favorite‐‐ It even mimics the sounds of the human ocean.

luz looks at gus in confusion what a strange thing to say about a paper clip;i this what they o in the human apreciation club  
[twangs]  
Gus: Aah! The human realm. So beautiful. It's safe to say that the pay‐per‐clorp is a stunning testament to human ingenuity. Any questions? Ah! Our newest member: Mattholomule.  
Mattholomule: A‐Augustus, is this what the president of the Human Appreciation Society thinks passes as "Human Artifacts"? Because at my old school, we had real treasures.

"But i gave you those they are human items arent they?" luz asks confuse

"yeah they are" gus replies

[all gasp]  
Girl: So real.  
Boy: Wow!  
Girl: I‐‐ I wanna touch them.  
Mattholomule: Go ahead. In my club, we didn't have any dumb rules.

"mean" gus whispers to himself  
Gus: [gasps] Shh. He didn't mean that.  
Boy: Hey!  
Girl: What?  
Eye Head Girl: [grunts]  
Gus: Well, this isn't your club. Thankfully.  
Mattholomule: Exactly, who thinks I should be president?

"wait is that how it works,if i want to be preisdent i can just go i want to be president and if people like me i become president?" luz asks principal bump confused

"no that isnt how it works, every month they are supposed to vote" principal bump replies  
Eye Head Girl: I do!  
Girl: Mattholomule for prez.  
Boy: I'm an undecided voter. I wanna touch all the objects first.  
Eye Head Girl: [mumbling]  
Gus: These are fakes.  
Girl: [gasps] What?  
Mattholomule: [stammers] You can't prove that! [inhales] You're just trying to distract these human appreciators. You're afraid of getting kicked out of office. It's your word versus mine.  
Eye Head Girl: [mumbling]  
Girl: I don't know what to believe in anymore.  
Boy: My faith in Gus has been broken.

gus looks a bit offended  
[thuds]  
Gus: What if I brought in an expert?  
Mattholomule: Yeah, right. Who can you find that's a bigger human expert than any of us?  
Gus: How about a real human?

"hey im a real human" luz saids proudly  
Eye Head Girl: [mumbling]  
Girl: Why the secrets?  
Boy: Show don't tell, man.  
Mattholomule: Yeah. Uh‐huh. A‐And you've never brought your friend here. Why?  
Gus: Well, she's busy. She's got a job. But I'll bring her in tomorrow. She'll prove I'm right.  
Mattholomule: [scoffs] Ah, sure you will, Augustus. Sure you will.

"well i did prove my self right" gus saids weakly

luz glares at him

[THEME]

Luz: Gus, I'd love to go to school with you, but I don't know how I can. Principal Bump banned me from Hexide.

"well not anymore" luz saids smiling widly  
Eda: But nothing. Bump did you a favor. There ain't nothing for you at that dweebus factory. No offense, dweebus.

principal bump looks a bit offended and looks at eda pointedely,she catches him looking and stick her tounge at him

Gus: It's okay. I come from a long line of dweebuses.  
[clattering]  
Luz: Well, I would love to go some day. Better than unpacking boxes in the Eda Coven.  
Eda: Oh, you think you're clever, huh?  
King: Ooh! Fight, fight, fight!

both eda and luz look at king not amused

"what? i like fights" king saids  
Eda: Can it, King! First off, it's the "Bad Girl Coven" and second off, I guess you don't want in on the T‐shirt order, huh?  
[rock music playing]  
Luz: I don't care about T‐shirts, Eda! I want to learn magic, and they teach that at Hexside!

hexides students look proud  
Eda: I mean, yeah, well, [grunts]‐‐ I don't wanna hear another word about Hexside, unless it's "Hexside is on fire" and "let's grab front row seats"!  
[door closes]  
King: Aw, look what you did. I'm gonna go rub it in. [grunts] [laughs]

"king you are mean" a student points out

"shut it mortal" king answers hautily  
[door opens]  
[door closes]  
Luz: [sighs]  
Gus: L‐Luz, a‐about the ban, I, uh, used my H. A. S. presidential authority to pull some strings. You've been given a full pardon!

principal bump gives gus a dissaproving look  
Luz: You mean...  
Gus: I got the ban lifted!  
Luz: Holy gosh. Yes, yes, yes!

eda is dissgruntled at how happy luz is to join hexide  
Gus: [grunting]  
Luz: Of course I'll be there tomorrow! Gus, this will be great! I get to see the school and save the president.  
Gus: Great! I'll see you tomorrow!

"sorry for deciving you luz" gus saids apolgeticly

"nah its fine it worked out for the best in the end" luz answers

Gus: Yes! You did it, Gus! You did it, Gus You're the smartest You're the best  
Hooty: Sweet moves, little dude.  
Gus: [yelps] I always forget you're there.  
Hooty: I forget I'm here too. Boop.

"hooty is so sad" a studnent saids

"and annoying" all the residents of the owl house say together

Gus: This is gonna work out after all.

Willow: This isn't gonna work out at all.

a couple students chuckle  
Gus: Well, I feel like I took care of any potential problems.  
Willow: You lied to our best friend and told her you got the ban lifted. That seems like a potential problem to me.

"sorry again" gus tells luz

she responds with a thumbs up  
Gus: You don't understand. The members were going mad. They were bloodthirsty. They were touching objects. I had no choice!

"bloodthirsty!" king saids exited

"you call that blood thirsty its nothing compared to the time i acciden-" eda starts but get interupted by luz who saids" as much as i love your murder tales lets just keep watching"  
Willow: Really? What about all the wanted posters around school?  
Gus: What wanted posters? I also got this. To keep her undercover.  
Luz: Undercover from what? [squeals, mumbles]  
Gus: Behold your new cowl.  
Luz: Whoa. I love it. [sniffs] On the Boiling Isles new things smell old.  
Gus: Yep. Put it on. Hide your ears. [chuckles] Wanna keep you under wraps 'till the big reveal.  
Luz: Oh, a showman. I totally get it. You bring the razzle, I'll bring the dazzle.

"you did bring the dazzle" principal bump mutters to himself  
Willow: Do you always have confetti on you or...  
[screaming]  
Gus: That's my alarm. Uh, we better get going. See you after school, Willow.  
Luz: Bye, friend. Be safe. Make good choices.  
Willow: Oh, Gus. I hope you know what you're doing.

Eda: I'm trying to protect her. Hexside chews up anything unique and spits out bland mush.  
[insects buzzing]  
Hooty: I chew insects. I turn them into mush.  
Eda: But that's my beef. Does she need to draw her own conclusions?  
Hooty: My beef is insects. They're what I eat.

"does he ever shut up" eda groans  
Eda: You're just gonna be unhelpful, huh?  
Hooty: All I know is, you taught me and I turned out just fine. [gagging]  
Eda: I gotta get that girl into school.

"so that why you agreed to let me go to hexide" luz relized

Student #1: Whoa! [grunting] Hey! Give that back!  
Student #2 & Student #3: [laughing]  
Student #2: Huh? Whoa! [straining]  
School Guard: [sniffing] Trouble.  
Student #3: Huh? [grunts] No! Detention!  
Student #2: The only thing I'm guilty of is being too real!  
Luz: That's new.  
Gus: Well, they kinda showed up after your last visit. They smell trouble. Literally.  
School Guard: Trouble.  
Gus: [chuckles] Okay, time to run for no particular reason.

Gus: [grunts]  
[clattering]  
Gus: [gasps, grunts]  
Mattholomule: Augustus, you should really watch where you going. Don't want the president of the H. A. S. getting hurt on his last day in office. This must be your human. Hmm. Looks like another witchling to me.  
Gus: Psst. Psst! Dazzle.  
Luz: Oh. [trumpets] Ta‐da!  
Mattholomule: [gasps] A human!

the students laugh at his expression while mattholomule blushes in silence  
Gus: Not just any human. An expert human.  
Luz: Yeah. I've been doing this for years.  
Gus: She's here to authenticate your treasures. See you at the meeting.

Mattholomule: Oh, no, no, no, no! They can't know I lied. Then they'll never make me president. Huh? [laughs] Ooh, Gus, I have you now.

[wind howling]  
Eda: Ugh. I had this nightmare before.

Gus: As president of the H. A. S., I should feel bad about dunking on one of our own members. But as a Gus I feel like doing this: Oh, oh, yeah Oh, yeah, what, oh

a couple of students chuckle  
Luz: Wow! Who got the trophy for the most bones?  
School Guard: [sniffs]  
Gus: [pants]  
Luz: Whoa!  
Gus: We don't have time for this right now. We gotta get to the clubroom.  
Luz: Okay. But next time you have to give me a full tour.  
Gus: Yeah, next time. [laughs]  
Luz: Ooh. It's the abomination professor. I should introduce myself. Apologize for the incident. Hey, Mr. Abomination Professor. The "abominominator." Remember me? [roars]  
Gus: Oh, wouldn't you know? We certainly have time for a full tour of Hexside.

"how didnt i notice you were hiding something" luz saids exsapareted

Eda: Been quite a while since I've sat here, huh?  
[chair squeaks]  
Eda: I gotta admit it's extra weird without you yelling at me for picking fights or stealing.  
Bump: I can easily change that.  
Eda: [grunts] Ow!  
Bump: What are you doing here, Edalyn?  
Eda: [sniffs] I want to‐‐ Prft! I want to enroll my human, Luz, at Hexside. And before you get all judgy‐‐  
Bump: That's not a bad idea.  
Eda: You no good‐‐ Wait, really?

"well that was when i was a fool" bump saids to himself  
Bump: I think the student body could learn a lot from having such an exchange student. But before I even consider that, there's a lot to be answered for.  
[thuds]  
Eda: All right. Yeah. I heard all about that abomination incident.  
Bump: Oh, I'm not talking about Luz. I'm talking about the necrotic experiments, the graffiti, the scams, the cheating, Miss Jenkinmeyer's teeth. The trouble you caused when you were here, Eda.  
[thuds]  
Eda: Huh. I thought there'd be more.

"you arent supposed to wat more eda" luz scolds eda

Gus: This is where we play the sport.  
Student #4: [screaming]  
Gus: [screeching]  
Student #4: I hate this game! [screams]  
[horn blares]  
School Guard: [sniffing]

Luz: Ooh. What's in here?  
Gus: The Plant Homeroom.  
Carnivorous plant: [grunts, squeals]  
Student #5: [grunts, mumbling]  
Carnivorous plant: [laughs, gags]  
Student #5: [mumbling, grunts]  
Luz: Willow, hey.  
Gus: Hi. Bye.

Gus: And this is where I spend my time. The Illusion Track Homeroom.  
School Guard: [mumbling] [inhales deeply]  
Luz: Wait, if you're here, who is that?  
Gus: That's one of my illusions. It takes notes for me when I'm not around.

the teachers eyes widen and he grumbles silently  
Gus Illusion: [gasps, laughs]  
Gus: He doesn't always do what he's told.  
Luz: Wow, Gus. You're good.  
Gus: Yeah. I moved up a couple grades.  
[screaming]  
Gus: Oh! Time for the H. A. S. meeting.

All: Human, human! Human, human!  
Gus: Human Appreciation Society...  
[twangs]  
Gus: ...it is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you...  
Luz: Oh!  
Gus: Luz, the human.  
Eye Head Girl: [squeals]  
Girl: Such showmanship.  
Boy: She's horrifying.

" i am not horrfying, im awsome" luz saids while doing a pose  
Gus: Luz, will you inspect the items?  
Luz: Of course, Mr. President. Allow me to determine if they're truly of my realm's origin.  
Mattholomule: Stop! [grunts]  
[all gasp]  
Mattholomule: Don't make another move, human! I have something to say. I'm new here at Hexside. M‐Making friends has been hard so I lied. They're all fakes.  
Girl: [gasps]  
Mattholomule: I thought if I was important enough people would like me. But I've caused enough drama. So, I'll go. I'm sorry.  
Luz: Hey, man. It's okay. You're only human. Well, you know what I mean.  
Gus: Mattholomule, you aren't alone. You have a place here in the H. A. S.  
Boy: You're not alone.  
Girl: We admire your honesty.  
Eye Head Girl: You're one of us.  
Mattholomule: Thanks, guys. I knew you'd understand.

"i guess he isnt so bad" the students muse to themselfs

Eda: [grunts] I don't wanna do this!  
Bump: There's the whiny rebel teen I remember. You'll need this to clean up all the hexed graffiti you left us. Good luck.

luz trys not to crack up and fails

"hey i did this for you so you better be quiet" eda saids angirly

"yeah, thanks eda" luz saids and eda waves her hand  
Eda: Meh! [grunts]

Boy: Thanks for coming.  
Girl: Come back soon.  
Eye Head Girl: [mumbling]  
Mattholomule: Hey, Augustus, Luz, thank you for being so forgiving.  
Luz: We've all been the new kid before. Right, Gus?  
Gus: Yeah.  
Mattholomule: Well, I just have one thing to say...  
[door bangs open]  
Mattholomule: There she is! She's the intruder!

all th eyes snap to mattholomule and start glaring him  
School Guard: [sniffing] Trouble.  
Luz: No, it's fine. The ban's been lifted. Tell 'em, Gus. [screams] Gus! Tell them!  
Mattholomule: Oh, who's the liar now, Augustus?

[growls]  
Willow: Maybe I've been too hard on Gus. I mean, what trouble could they get into?  
Luz: Help!  
Willow: Huh?  
Luz: [screams] I don't even learn here!  
Willow: Luz!

Luz: Where are you taking me?  
School Guard: Detention.  
Luz: Oh. That won't be so bad, right?  
[growling]  
Luz: [screams]

Mattholomule: I can't believe you two fell for that. Like I'd actually apologize.  
Gus: What did you do?  
Mattholomule: Ah, boo‐hoo. I'm sorry. "I am the new kid". "I want friends". Ha! No. I want power. And I want drama. And I got one of those right now. So, what are you gonna do, Mr. President?

"wow you suck"  
Gus: Executive action.  
Alarm: Ow! [screams, rings]

Mattholomule: But I didn't pull the alarm! It was Augustus! Are you even listening to me? I demand justice!

"this is justice" a studnet tells him with an angry face

[growling]  
Gus & Mattholomule: [grunt]  
Mattholomule: Wait!  
[growling]  
Mattholomule: Hey! Get me outta here! Open up!  
Gus: Luz!  
Luz: Gus, you said the ban was lifted!  
Gus: Well, I‐‐  
[rumbling]  
Gus: [grunting]  
[groaning]  
Luz: [screams]

[shattering]  
[groans]  
Eda: [strains] There. The girls' changing room is ghost‐free.  
Bump: Are you ready to give up? You've barely scratched the surface.  
Eda: [growls]

Student #7: No, like this.  
Student #4: [gasps] Oh. [chuckles] Wow. Friendship is the real magic.

"indeed friendshi-" a teacher starts to preach but eda stops him 'yeah blah blah, shut it"

Eda: They're just as bad as Luz. She'd love it here. All right. What's next, Bumpikins? [grunts]

[growling]  
Luz: How is this detention? This is a death sentence!  
Gus: I don't know! I've never been in detention before!  
Mattholomule: Welcome to my world. Believe it or not, in my old school I was in detention plenty of times.  
Luz: That isn't hard to believe. You're kind of a jerk.  
Mattholomule: Well, down in detention, this jerk is king. So, if you wanna get out, you better do exactly what I say. But first, before anything else, we gotta‐‐ [yelps] [grunts] Already? [screams]  
Luz: Mattholomule! [to Gus] You lied to me. You lied about the ban! Why?  
Gus: I was afraid. I acted stupid.  
Luz: Yes, you did!

" im not mad anymore guess you need to stop apoligizing" luz tells her  
Gus: Being younger than everyone is hard. You're overlooked. Ignored. But at the H. A. S. I mattered. I could make sure no one would ever get left behind. I didn't wanna lose that. I'm sorry.  
Luz: I get it. I just wish you told me the truth.  
[snakes hissing]  
Gus: Let me make it up to you, Luz. I've got a plan.  
[hissing]  
Luz: [yelps] Ya! I'm in. Where do we start?  
Gus: By leaving no one behind. [grunts]

" i would have left him behind" eda saids and many of the students agree  
Luz: [screams]  
[both grunt]

Voice: You will be a good student.  
Mattholomule: I will be a good student.

many students laugh at him and he blushes  
Luz: [grunts, straining] You know, it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. Oh, you're a witch. Do magic.  
Gus: Oh, I'll use magic.  
[squeaks]  
Gus: Human magic. [grunts]  
Mattholomule: Am I a good student?  
Luz: [strains] Oh, gosh. He's so little.  
[hissing]  
Luz: This is part of the plan, right?  
Gus: Or the illusion of a plan.  
[hissing]  
Luz: A genius and a wordsmith.  
Gus & Luz: [grunting] [straining]  
[hissing]  
Gus: [grunts] We're gonna have to bust down the door.  
Luz: Right behind you.  
[hissing]  
Luz & Gus: [ screaming]  
[hissing]  
Luz & Gus: [screaming

Willow: [straining]

Eda: I washed off all the graffiti. Apologized to Jenkinmeyer for stealing her teeth. Caught all the wild cerebi. Ah, we should be good.  
Bump: It will be very exciting to have a real human exchange student.  
Eda: And you won't tell the Emperor's Coven about this, will you?  
Bump: No. Hexside School is safe for you both. I'm the principal, not a stooge. Consider your pupil our pupil.

"thanks principal bump luz tells him"

"no problem student" bump answers  
[banging]  
Luz & Gus: [panting]  
Luz: Eda?  
Eda: Guess who got you into Hexside!  
Luz: What?  
[hissing]  
Luz: [screams]  
[snap]  
Snake: Uh, sorry, Principal Bump. Sir.  
Bump: [to Luz] What did you do?  
Eda: Ugh, kid.  
Bump: To think that any student of yours would be capable of doing anything but create chaos... Eda, take your student and leave! You are both banned from this campus!

the students wonder why she is here if she is banned  
Eda: [grunts] Come on, kid. Let's go.  
Gus: Wait, Principal Bump. Don't blame Luz. I told her the ban was lifted. We were fighting over the Human Appreciation Society. I brought Luz in because I wanted to win. This is all my fault.  
Bump: If that's so, Augustus, would you be willing to accept her punishment as your own?  
Gus: Yes, Principal Bump. I would.

"to be honest if you didnt take me to school i wouldnt be enrolling right now so thank you gus" luz tells him  
Eda: Huh. Dang, dweebus.  
Bump: Very well. In light of that, barring any more trouble, you shall officially be enrolled in Hexside School next semester.

"and that how the first human witch started" luz saids in a story telling voice  
Luz: [gasps]  
Eda: Uh, hold on. Hold on. [to Luz] I'm only doing this because I have faith in you. And I know you're too smart to fall for that One‐Witch, One‐Coven nonsense. You can learn a lot from the witches here. And maybe teach them some of that Bad Girl Coven magic too.  
Bump: I didn't hear that. [to Gus] As for you, I would be saying detention right now but that seems to be out of order. So, as of now, I'm removing you from the Human Appreciation Society.

"that sucks" gus looked mildly sad  
Mattholomule: Does that make me president?  
Bump: Impressive. Still alive. Yes, I suppose you are.  
[clatters]  
Mattholomule: Yes!  
Bump: Now, with that accomplished, Eda, we have some paperwork to fill out.  
Eda: Wait! I gotta do more stuff? Ugh! You better enjoy this place, kid.

"i am,eda" luz tells her with a big smile  
Gus: Wanna finish off that tour?  
Willow: I can show you guys what plants not to touch in the greenhouse. And then I can let you touch them.

"that was cool willow" gus whispers to her  
Luz: Yeah! Let's go.  
[all laughing]  
Mattholomule: Hey! Wait. Take me. I'm your president. Oh. Come on.

"pathetic" king whispers

Song: Why can't you remember Why can't you remember me? Oh, no, no, no Yeah Why can't you remember Why can't you remember me? Oh, no Ooh‐oh‐ooh‐oh‐ooh Ooh, yeah  
Luz: [to Eda] Wow! Bump was not exaggerating. You were a terrible student.

"indeed she was" principal bump anounces


	10. Chapter 10

Kids: [chattering, laughing]  
Luz: What if he gets hurt? What if the kids are mean to him? [gasps] My parental instincts are freaking out, man.

"im not a child luz, im the king of demons" king screeches

"you sure are" luz saids petting him  
Eda: He's fine. Look at him.  
Luz: It does look like he's having fun.  
King: [grunting]  
Luz: Aw. I wonder what cute little game he's playing.  
King: Stand back, cretins. [grunting] Yes! Yes! This is a throne worthy of a tyrant. Bow to me you snotty underlings. Bow!

"cuteeee" luz saids patting king  
Kids: Okay.  
King: Yes, appease your master.  
Kid #1: This isn't for standing, it's for sliding. You try.  
King: Whoa, whoa! [screams, grunts] Eda! That monster took my throne.  
Eda: You mean the baby?  
King: No, the usurper. I want you to go over there and blow him up. Kaboom!

"even if i like blowing people up i do it with a reason" eda tells king  
Kid #1: Kaboom!  
Eda: Yeah, I'm not using Owlbert to blow up a five‐year‐old.  
[hoots]  
Eda: He's got better things to do. Like this...  
[warbling]  
Luz: Aw, what a sweetie. How did you get him?  
Eda: Get? I made Owlbert from the branch of an ancient tree.

most of the teachers look impressed  
[hoots]  
Eda: Oh, he's my palisman and we're bonded for life. I'd annihilate anyone who'd hurt him.  
King: Fine. Don't help. Revenge will taste all the sweeter if they fall by my hand alone. [laughs]

"yes who wants revenge you do, you do" luz cuddles king

Kid #1: Tag, your it! [laughs]  
Eda: Oh, man. Here we go. King's squeak of rage.  
King: [grunting] [squealing] [squealing]  
Eda: [laughs] He is like a little teakettle. [snorts]  
Luz: Hey, what's that?  
Eda: That's his interlock. So he only fits under my staff. Every palisman has one.

"thats cool" amity saids learning something new

Eda: [gasps] Luz? Hello?  
Luz: [echoing] Eda?

Eda: Luz?

Luz: Eda! Eda! Wake up! Are you all right?  
Eda: [grunts] What? Oh, no. The curse. Hey, we have to get home. Now!

the students and teachers gasp in fear  
Luz: King we have to go!  
King: Five more minutes, please!  
Luz: King!  
King: Ah, man. This isn't over.  
Kid #1: Okay, let's play again real soon.  
King: No, no. Keep those sticky hands away! Oh, no! He's touching me! [screams]

a couple students chuckle but most are still tense in fear

[THEME]

Eda: [thuds] [yawns]  
Luz: I'll go get your elixir.  
Eda: Don't worry about it. I'll get it myself in a bit.  
Luz: Do you need me to stay home and take care of you? [gasps] I could fit King in a little doctor's outfit.  
King: Eh?  
Eda: No one wants to see that.

most of the students look at eda like are you crazy? i would love to see that  
Luz: I do.  
Eda: Look, I know how to take care of myself. I've had this curse longer than you've been alive.  
Luz: So, how'd you get it?  
Eda: [grunts] I don't know.  
Luz: You don't know?  
Eda: Somebody gave it to me. I don't know who and I don't care because I'm fine, all right? Anyway, don't you have plans with Tweedledum and Twerpledee?

gus looked wierdly proud at the name  
Luz: Well, Willow, Gus, and I are going to the Grudgby game between Hexside and Glandus High.  
Eda: Since when are you into sports?  
Luz: Since I found a little something called "Hexside Pride." [grunts] To think that Glandus, whoever they are, would dare face us. But if you need me to stay...

"im proud you have hexide spirit luz" principal bump saids smiling

Eda: Gross. Sympathy. Go! Go have fun at sport.  
Luz: Hooray! Hooray for sport! Hugs and kisses, King. Mwah! Don't spend all night plotting revenge.  
King: That drooly‐faced heathen will know my wrath.

[drums beating]  
Luz: Hexside is gonna wreck your side. Huh, no. Hexside is the best side in the west side. [yelps]  
[growls, blusters]  
Luz: [groans] Ah! Friends.  
Willow & Luz: Whoo‐hoo!  
Gus: Game day roar!  
Luz: Happy game day, fellow, uh... Are we Hexidians? Hexies? [gasps] Hexoleos?  
Willow: Actually, most people call us winners.  
Gus: Grudgby games are the best. The players go through these action‐packed trials. And the audience gets to wave flags. Look, I practiced. [hums]

the studets look impressed  
[drums beating]  
Luz: Is it weird that I'm not wearing anything Hexside?  
Willow: Um, it's weirder that you're wearing Glandus colors.  
Giant boy: Get ready to be creamed, Glandus nerd.  
Luz: Hey! I'm a Hexside nerd. Gotta change out of this shirt. Where can I get a Hexside one?  
Gus: I know. There's a lost‐and‐found box in the cafeteria.  
Luz: Ah! The lost‐and‐found. Where mouthguards go to retire.

a couple students chuckle

[lid creaks]  
Luz: Yes! Goooo, Hexside! Well, I never did that before. Uh, where is everyone?  
[water bug demon bus growls]  
Jock Witch: Hexside rules!  
Luz: Oh, no! Come back! Why didn't you guys board the bus?  
Willow: We weren't going to leave you behind.

the students awwwe at this  
Gus: I was.

they regret doing that  
Willow: Gus!  
Luz: Can we walk to Glandus?  
Gus: We'd never make it in time. Glandus is... all the way out in the middle of the island.  
Luz: [scoffs] Typical Glandus.  
Willow: And my parents are working, otherwise I'd see if they could give us a ride on their staff.  
Luz: A staff... because staffs fly. Of course. I can get us a staff.  
Gus: You can?  
Luz: Yes, come on.  
Gus: Ah!

"luz you didnt do what i think you did" eda saids with a warning

"Sorry eda" luz saids tryin to hide her grin

King: Eda! Great news. I thought of the perfect way to get revenge on that usurper. Now, don't be put off by the complicated premise. I'll break it down for you in small pieces. Huh?  
Eda: [growling]

the students scream in fear  
King: [screams] Owl Beast! [screams] Stay back!  
Eda: [growling continues]  
King: Did you just listen to me? Uh, come here. Sit.  
Eda: [snorts] [whinnies]  
King: Oh, this is an interesting development. Eda is only partially transformed which means she's totally suggestible. [chuckles] Yes. Yes! I think this will do nicely. Forget fire. I've got a greater force to unleash. You! You're going to help me regain my throne. I mean, if that's okay with you. Right?  
Eda: [growls]

"why do you guys take everything i have myfree will,my house and my staff" eda grumbles  
King: I'll take that weird grumble as a yes. I'm just gonna grab a little bottle of elixir in case you go rogue on me.  
[clanking]  
King: Now, to destiny's battlefield: the playground!  
Luz: King, are you home?  
Eda: [growls]  
King: What? Sit. Stay.  
Luz: Is Eda up?  
[doors squeak]  
King: Who? Oh. [chuckles] That Eda. No, no. She is out like a light.

"bad king" luz saids spraying water in his face

"noooooooo" king begs for mercy  
Eda: [growls]  
King: [chuckles] Oh, man. Can she snore.  
Luz: Oh, no. I wanted to ask if I could borrow her staff but I know she needs her rest.  
King: Oh, I'm sure it's fine. It's fine. Just take it.  
Luz: I can't. Not without Eda's permission.

eda looks a little proud "thanks for trying to ask for permisson

Eda: [screams]  
King: Well, there's your permission. Off you go.  
Luz: I really owe Gus and Willow one. And it's just for the afternoon. I'm sure Eda wouldn't mind.  
King: Not our generous, kindhearted Eda. Big heart on her.  
Luz: I'll be back soon.  
King: Close call.  
Luz: What?

"how did i not catch that you were hiding something" luz saids facepalming  
King: Nothing.  
Luz: Oh, okay.  
King: Close call. And now revenge. Right, Owl Eda?  
Eda: [munches]  
King: [chuckles] I'm feeling confident about this plan.

"king just be warned there will be conseqinces" eda warns

king whimpers in fear

Luz: To Glandus High.  
[hoots]  
Luz: Oh! Sorry, Owlbert. It's okay. We're just on our way to help some friends.  
Willow: G Ooh!  
Luz: Who's ready to board Air Luz?  
Willow: Feel that power‐to‐weight ratio.  
Gus: Boys, prepare to fly.

"that was super fun" gus states  
Luz: Next stop, Glandus High. Let's go. Step on it, Owlbert.  
[thuds]  
[squawks]  
All: Whoa! Whoa!

the students look concerned for their saftey  
[thuds]  
[thudding continues];  
All: [grunting] [scream]  
[thuds]  
All: [screaming]  
Luz: [grunts]  
[thuds]  
[grunts]  
[groans]  
Luz: [groans] Is everyone okay? Huh?  
[hoots]  
Luz: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! Owlbert, come back!

eda looks menicingly at luz

"sorry eda we got him back in the end" luz saids nervously

Luz: Owlbert!  
[hooting]  
All: [panting]  
Gus: Man, humans can run. Must be their dorsal fins.

"fins?" luz saids confused  
Luz: He went through those trees. Come on.  
Willow: We have to be careful. It's really easy to get lost in this part of the forest.  
Luz: This is Eda's Palisman, Willow. She'll kill me if we don't get it back. Let's go.

[bats screeching]  
[cracking]  
Willow: Wow. I keep stepping on a lot of crunchy twigs.  
Luz: Those are bones, Willow.

everyone gasps in suprise  
Willow: Not if I never look down.

All: [yelp]  
Luz: This isn't any kind of forest I'm used to.  
Willow: That's because this isn't a forest.  
[chirping]  
Willow: It's a nest.  
Luz: Hey, I remember you. You're Bat Queen's babies.

"ohhh" most people let out a sigh of relief  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Gus: Wait. The Bat Queen?  
Willow: I think I'd rather take my chances with Eda.  
Luz: Uh, we're looking for a little owl and‐‐ There he is.  
Bat babies: [whimpering]  
Luz: Owlbert, thank goodness you're okay. Come here, buddy. Time to go home.  
[thumping]  
All: [gasp]  
Bat Queen: [hisses] Hello, small human.

"im a very big human thank you very much" luz saids pridefully

Kids: [chattering, laughing]  
Eda: [growls]  
King: Ahem!  
Eda: [growling]  
King: Listen carefully. You all have two choices. Grovel or‐‐  
Eda: [screeching]  
Kids: [screams]  
Kid #2: Oh! A monster.  
King: Good enough. Whoa!  
Kids: [screaming]  
King: Run! Despair!

Kid #1: [whimpering]  
King: Your time has ended. Mine begins.  
Kid #1: [crying]  
King: Not so tough now, you spongy hatchlings. I will eat you.  
Eda: [growls]  
King: All who stood in my way are gone. I declare myself despotic ruler of this land. Nothing can stop the almighty‐‐  
[bangs]  
King: Huh? Hmm?  
Eda: [munches]  
King: Hey. Whoa, whoa! No eating the throne. Noooo!  
Eda: [munches]  
King: Stop that!

eda looks aas if she understood something when luz looked at her confused she said "when i woke up i puked a swing" luz looked even more confused

Bat Queen: [hisses]  
Willow: It's the...  
Luz: Bat Queen. I know. We kinda babysat her kids once. Don't worry. I got this. Hiya, BQ. My, your hair is looking greasy. And your kids [chuckles] they're as hideous as ever.  
Gus: You know, that could've gone worse.  
Bat Queen: [growls]  
Luz: [chuckles] So... Owlbert ran away and I need to get him back. I'm just gonna grab him and we'll be on our way. [grunts]  
Bat Queen: To be careless with a staff, it's very serious. I protect him.

"owl bert dosnt need any protection other than mine" eda saids hugging her stuff  
Luz: And thank you for that, uh, but he belongs to Eda, the Owl Lady. And you owe her a favor, remember?  
Bat Queen: Owl Lady is careless. Her staff left her sight. Taken by human who steals, hurts, frightens...  
Luz: Huh?  
Bat Queen: He told me all.  
Luz: Owlbert, I never meant to hurt you. Please trust me.  
[hooting]  
Bat Queen: Trust must be earned...  
[thuds]  
Bat Queen: ...through trials!

the students and teachers look very confused  
Gus: Trials?  
Willow: Luz, the Bat Queen is well‐known for her impossible trials. I've never heard of anyone winning against her.  
Luz: But I have to get Owlbert back. I accept your challenge.  
Willow: And we'll be right there with you.  
Gus: Let the flags raise you up. Hey!  
Willow: What?  
Bat Queen: No helpsies. Now, let the trials begin.

Bat Queen: Milk the spider demon.

eda looks impressed that luz succseded the trails after all owlbert was back so she must have won  
Spider demon: [growling]  
Luz: [grunts]  
[hoots]  
Luz: All right. Come here, pal. Let's do this.  
Spider demon: [squealing]  
Luz: If you run you'll just make this harder for yourself.

Bat Queen: Remove bees nest.  
Luz: [grunting]  
[bees buzzing]  
[buzzing, screeching]  
Luz: [yelps] [yelping]  
[buzzing]  
Gus: Come on. Almost got it. I am free, Bat Queen. You will rue the day you tried to trap‐‐ Ah!

Bat Queen: Give babies a bath!  
Luz: [grunts]  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Willow: Go, Luz.  
Gus: Luz, we're here if you need us.  
Willow: Yeah. Cut us free. We can get Eda.  
Luz: No, I was selfish,  
Bat babies: [screeching continues]  
Luz: and I hurt Owlbert. I need to do this alone so he knows I care about him.

owl bert hoots from the staff

"i dont know what that means but thank you?" luz answers uncertingly  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Luz: Aw!  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Luz: [screams]

Eda: [munches]  
King: No, no! Bad Eda! You are my beast and I control you.

"do you now king" eda saids menicingly

"well .. n-no" king saids afraid  
Eda: [munches]  
King: Hey!  
Eda: [growls]  
King: [yelping] What was I thinking? I'm such a fool. I'm such a...  
Eda: [growling continues]  
King: ...genius!

Eda: [snarls]  
King: [grunts]  
Eda: [screeching]  
King: Great. Now, change back to Eda.  
Eda: [growling]  
King: Anytime now. Just magically transform.  
Eda: [snarls]  
King: Oh, nuts.  
[growling]  
King: [grunting] Whoa!  
[siren wailing]  
Demon Hunter #1: Uh, this is so embarrassing.  
Demon Hunter #2: Hey, hey. This job is all we have right now. So, I wanna see happy faces. Okay? Let's roll out.  
Demon Hunter #1: [grunts]  
King: Animal control.  
Demon Hunter #2: Matches the description the parents called in. Bag it.

the students look worried  
King: Oh, no! No, no, no!  
Eda: [growling]  
[beeping]  
Eda: [screeching] [screeching]  
[electricity crackles]  
King: [yelping]  
[thuds]  
[whooshing]  
King: Eda! [grunting] Whoa! Awesome. Fantastic.

Gus: Yes, I am free again. [grunts, mumbling]  
Luz: Okay, Bat Queen. That's the last one. I've done all your chores. And I've proved my dedication to Owlbert. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you, Owlbert. I promise to be more careful. Will you come back home with me?  
[hoots]  
[squawks, hoots]  
Bat Queen: No! More trails. Last trial. You must face me.

everyone gasps amity espicialy hard  
Luz: What?  
Bat Queen: [roars]  
Luz: [yelping]  
Bat Queen: You will never get him back!  
Luz: [grunts]  
Willow: Luz, get us out. We can help. Look out!  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Gus: I'll hold 'em off with my flags.  
Bat babies: [screeching]  
Gus: No! That was a bad plan.

Luz: [yelps]  
Bat Queen: [roaring] [roaring]  
[squawks]  
Luz: I won't let you imprison Owlbert.  
Bat Queen: [roars]  
Luz: [grunting]  
Bat Queen: [roars]  
Luz: [gasps, grunts]  
Bat Queen: [roaring]  
Luz: [gasps] Is that an interlock? [strains, grunts] Bat Queen, you used to be on a staff, didn't you? You were a Palisman.

everyone looks confused ; how could such a huge creature fit on a staff  
Bat Queen: [gasps]

King: [grunts, screams] Oof.  
Kid #1: Your pride has destroyed you. The throne belongs to me now.

this scares several students

"i told you he is evil" king screechs  
King: Over my dead body.  
Eda: [screeching]  
King: Eda!  
Kid #1: Yes, leave and forfeit your reign.  
King: Well, then, forfeit I shall. I'm coming for you, Eda. [panting] Huh?

edas gaze softens "thanks king"

"no problem" king answers  
Eda: [screeching]  
[crossing bells dinging]  
Eda: [screeching continues]  
King: [grunting]  
Eda: [snorting]  
King: You in there, Eda?  
Eda: [snarls]  
King: Eda, I'm sorry. I used you for your strength 'cause I felt weak. I'm your friend. If only there were some way to remind you who I am.  
Eda: [growls, snarls]  
King: Wait a sec. Eda loves my rage squeal. Like this... [grunting] [squealing]  
Eda: [snorts] [laughing] [snarls] So tiny. So angry. [laughing] [growls, grunts] [groans]  
King: Eda, you're back.  
Eda: What happened?  
King: Okay, so I went to your room and you were the beast. And then‐‐ And then I woke up here one second before you did.

"beliveable king" luz saids un impresed  
Eda: Uh‐huh. I'll deal with you later. But for now, you wanna bounce?  
King: Yes, please.  
[banging, shattering]  
Demon Hunter #2: Aah! Where did it go? [to Eda] Hey, lady. H‐Have you seen a monster that kinda looks like you? Lady!

most of the students chuckle reliving their tension

[wind howling]  
Luz: You were once a Palisman, weren't you?  
[cracks]  
Bat Queen: Yes, I was once part of a grand staff. A staff made for a giant. But I was broken, discarded.

ahh that makes ssense they relize  
Luz: So, that's why you're so protective of Owlbert.  
Bat Queen: I protect... all!  
Luz: [gasps]  
Bat Queen: I made home in forest. I'm here to take the lost. The forgotten.  
Luz: I understand. But Owlbert is not forgotten. He has someone at home who loves him very much.  
Bat Queen: He will not go back with you.  
Luz: That's not your decision to make.  
Bat Queen: I won't let him.

"so isnt that kidnapping?" a student asks confused

" yeah basicly" luz answers  
Luz: [gasps]  
[hoots]  
Bat Queen: You...  
[wind howling]  
Bat Queen: You care for her.  
[hoots]  
[warbling]  
Bat Queen: Very well. Go. And take your friends. [whistles]

eda lets loose a sigh of relife  
Bat Babies: [screeching]  
Gus: I don't think I'll ever be clean again. [grunting]  
Luz: Bat Queen, do you know what happened to your owner?  
Bat Queen: It has been thousands of years. I've forgotten.  
Luz: If you ever want to search for the truth, I'll help you.  
Bat Queen: Thank you.  
Willow: I can't believe you took on the Bat Queen.  
Gus: And we're not dead.

"im proud of you kiddo.. even if you are going to get punished" eda saids with a smirk

"ugh fine" luz grunts out  
Luz: Thank you for helping me get Owlbert back. I'm sorry we missed the game.  
Gus: Are you kidding? That was better than any grudgby match. There were action‐packed trials. I got to do my flag wave, and I'm slightly traumatized. Hooray!  
Luz: [chuckles] Let's get this little guy home.

Luz: And now you're a part of the boo‐boo buddy club.  
[hoots]  
Eda: Owlbert, why are you off the staff?  
[hoots]  
[warbling]  
Eda: Luz took you to get ice cream? Aw... That's a horrible lie.

"does everyone here nead to learn how to lie" eda asks dissapointed  
[hoots]  
Luz: [gulps]  
Eda: Well, lucky for you both I don't care right now. I'm going to take a nap.  
King: I'll, uh, be at the playground.  
Luz: [to Owlbert] We'll keep this one to ourselves, shall we?

"well not anymore" amity saids with a smirk  
[warbling]

Eda: [coughing] The elixir... It isn't working on the curse anymore. This is bad. [coughing, vomits] When did I swallow a swing?

a couple students chuckle but than everyone relize dthe severity of her words

Bat Queen: Babies to bed.  
Bat babies: [chirping] [soft screeching]  
Bat Queen: And now it's time to have book before sleeping. [burps]  
Bat babies: [soft screeching] [soft screeching continues]  
Bat Queen: Yes, consume. Grow wise.  
Baby bat: [swallows]  
Bat Queen: Avoid paper cuts.

"that was highly traumatic" gus informs the crowd


	11. Chapter 11

Partake of my free snack samples! Take it! I demand it as your ruler, the King of Demons...Why isn't anyone paying attention to me? I'm their rightful overlord, intellectually and such.

Eda: Yeah...hey! It reeks more of nerd than money today.

"because luz is there" king screams

"hey im no- wait nevermind i am" luz saids

Luz: Guys! You will not believe what's going on! It's a book fair! Where books come to life!

King: A fair without rides?

Boy: Who needs rides when this can take you anywhere?

Eda: A...ew, B...I'm bored, C...I feel like pickpocketing some dork while they browse.

Luz: No, wait! Will you give it a chance? I'll let you ride in my hoodie!

King: Ooohoohoohoo!

"my secret wepon" luz saids smirking

Luz: This book fair's got everything! A scene making workshop, meet and greets, and- what's that? *gasp* writing competition!? I've always wanted to be a writer.

King: Writer? What? I thought you wanted to be a witch?

"i did too" eda looks at her confused

Luz: Of course I want to be a witch, but where I'm from that's kinda...impossible. So my runner up dream was to be a writer. I've had this about the author picture since I was seven years old. I know my good angle. I'm gonna enter the competition.

"makes sense i guess" eda muses to herself

Girl: *squeals*

King: Ugh! What are these basement dwellers doing out in natural sunlight?

Tiny Nose: Um! We're in line for John De Plume, the most famous writer on the Boiling Isles, famed author of the Realm Warriors series! I'm gonna have him read my story...and marry me.

"hell marry me first" a random girl in the crowd shouts

Man: John, will you sign my child?

John: I'll sign anything! *laughs evilly*

King: Such power...such command he holds over his minions...I must have the same! Luz the human! I too shall enter the competition.

"just so you know i think you aree a great writer" king saids blushing

in respone luz hugs the life out of king

Luz: Really? *gasps* We could work together! It'll be perfect! We're best friends, so we'll make the best team!

King: Team...yes...my name goes first on the cover.

amity rolls her eyes what a child

*Theme*

Eda: Boring, boring, boring. *gasps* Another wrinkle! The curse is quickening!

the studnents already have trauma about edas curse

Lilith: You, lacky.

Eda: Lilith...

Lilith: Do you have the item we discussed?

eda growls "her again" she exclaims annoyed

Salesman: Oh! Yes, right here.

Lilith: This is excellent. A map to the bloom of eternal youth. I think the emperor will be very pleased.

Steve: Ma'am, shouldn't we be searching for the Owl Lady to join the coven? Remember that whole plan.

eda mocks lilith "ThE wHOle PlaN" she saids angirly

Lilith: *laughs* my sister's curse has left her frail - she'll still be here when we get back. This comes first, it's for the emperor after all

Steve: Yeah! All hail the emperor!

"oh shut it steve" eda saids irritited

Lilith: Very good Steve!

Steve: Shoulder pads for Steve!

Eda: Hey bub, what'd you sell my prissy sister?

"he wouldnt tell you i think its proffesinal curtosy" the teachers say together

Salesman: Oh! It's a map to the bloom of eternal youth. A rare flower that only grows once a millennia. Like the name says, it gives eternal youth to whomever holds it.

"never mind" the teachers look suprised and dissapointed

Eda: Interesting. So Lilith wants to nab this power for the Emperor, huh. Well, won't she be surprised when I get there first and get it for myself! Hah! That'll show her who's frail.

Salesman: Well, we'll see won't we. Can't go without a map of course.

Luz: Now, let's write down some ideas that we want to see in the story.

King: I can write anything?

Luz: Yeah! We're brainstorming, every idea is a good idea.

King: *drawing* Mhm! Done! *pins up paper that says "VIOLENCE"*

luz pets king "you wanna see violence? watch this tickle attack" luz procceds to tickle the living hell out of king,by the end he looked dead

Luz: Aw, is that all you want to see?

King: *draws paper that says "BLOOD :)"

many girls swoon at the smily face

Luz: hmm

Luz: Romance! Magic! Heartbreak with shimmer tears. And, the main character is, of course, ahhh, Luzura! I know it's kind of cliche, but what's wrong with cliche?

" i dont know maybe the fact the its cliche meaning it has been used many times" gus stares at luz

King: Nyeh! And my main character is the King...err...the Ruler of Demons! With this totally original, all star cast, victory will be ours!

Luz: Now for the easy part.

*Montage of Luz and King brainstorming and creating a plot. Luz tends to want romantic themes, while King tends to want more violent and brash themes*

King: *reading a page* "Luzura's tear fell on the frozen prince, bringing him back to life." Ehhh it just seems kind of unrealistic.

Luz: I see what you're saying, but in your version, Ruler just destroys everything. I think a little romantic tension could help the scene.

King: Hey, there's more to life than shipping.

"false claims will not be allowed meer mortal" luz saids is she gives king to eda and screams

"i like this version of luz" king saids "so all i got to do to get a viloent luz is isult shipping or whatever" hehehe king starts scheeming

Luz: Don't you dare insult shipping in my presence!

Eda: Apprentice! Living room!

Luz: I'll be back, we'll figure this out, okay writing buddy? *Luz leaves*

King: My turn to write!

Luz: Hey! What's up boss lady?

Eda: I'm popping out for a few days to an undisclosed place to do undisclosed things. You're in charge.

"not suspious at all eda, good job" king saids

Luz: Great!

Eda: No questions!

Luz: Okay!

Eda: I said no questions!

Luz: Well King, it's just you and me for a while- *gasps*

"ahh man it looks kinda umm how do i say this, horrible" gus whispers to king and king tries to scream at him but eda just uses a spell and he cant talk

King: Hey hey Luz, great news!

Luz: What have you done?!

King: I just made a few tiny edits and this baby is humming!

Luz: *picks up drawing* Luzura dies?

the student wakes up "WHAT NOOOO" he shouts and falls back to sleep

King: I know right! What a twist!

Luz: King, I know you're trying to help, but I think you're crossing a line.

King: Yeah, into greatness. Don't you want us to win?

Luz: If this is how you want to win, maybe you should submit the story on your own.

King: What? Bah! What does she know?

"i guess i knew more huh" luz thinks to herself satisfied

Typewriter: What the heck man? Learn to collaborate.

"indeed you need to do that more" the teachers scold king

King: Hush you! I'll prove to both of you my story is superior.

King: *rushes into pub* Hey you scum! Which one of you wants to read my literary masterpiece! Anyone brave enough? *gets kicked out of pub* Oof! Nyah! Ugh.

Piniet: I'll read your story. *Quickly reads story* You wrote this?

King: Yup, that's me! Only me.

luz looks at king unimpresed

Piniet: Let me get you a fruit punch.

Piniet: I'm Piniet, of Piniet Publishing House, and your name is...King?

King: It's more of a rank than a name.

Piniet: I loved your story, so much better than the submissions we got for the competition. I want to buy it and publish it for everyone to read. I'll make you as famous as John De Plume.

luz look proud at herself so i dont suck at writing, nice

*pans to John De Plume getting cheered on by fans, falling backwards to have two girls lift him up.

King: I've always wanted a people chair! I'm in! This will be my first step in my reclamation of power!

"why did you want one king" willow asks innocently

"TO ASSERT DOMI-" eda cuts him off in the middle of his speech with a spell which he dosnt notice so he keeps going with his speech even if nobody can hear him

"donst ask him that" eda saids nonchalantly while willow is still confused

Piniet: Then all you have to do is sign here."

King: *signs contract* You're ominous...I like it.

Piniet: Get ready to be famous Mr. King.

*montage of King's books being created, and King quickly becoming an overnight sensation*

luz is a little jealous;that could have been her

Reviewnicorn: It's the perfect blend of heart and heartlessness! Like two authors mashed into one! *neighs*

"well there WERE 2 writers" luz grumbles to herself

Crowd: *gasps* Oh my God! it's the King, I can't believe it!

Tiny Nose: Mr. King! I love your writing, please read my story!

King: *laughs* Oh my, always good to meet minions- I mean fans.

Tiny Nose: You're my inspiration.

Eda: Okay, from the Minitaur, I head due North, and with luck, I'll get to the bloom of eternal youth before Lilith! *laughs* Who's frail now, Emperor Dork? *hears noise* Someone's following me. Spicy toss!

"oh yeah youre out doing something completely pointless other then annoying your sister" luz saids

"not pointless if it hurts my sister" eda points out

Lilith: Aah!

Eda: Lilly?

Lilith: Edalyn? Ugh, and of course you would be here just to be a nuisance. Why don't you go home and rest, wouldn't want you breaking a hip.

Eda: Sorry sister, I'm stronger than you think. I'm here to save the bloom of eternal youth from the likes of you. And I'm gonna get there before you!

Lilith: Aah! No you won't!

King: Hey Luz! Guess who won the writing competition and became a blockbuster writer superstar? You're right, it's me! Me! Do you wanna touch my scarf? A fan crocheted it out of their own hair! It smells so bad! My publisher is throwing a huge party for my book, Ruler's Reach, and I-uh-I'd like for you to be there

luz smiles weakly "thinks for thinking about me atleast"

*Luz tosses invitation*

King: Alright fine! Be that way I guess.

Luz: Ugh

Typewriter: Girl, you don't need him.

Luz: But I don't want to be mad at him either.

Fan: Your fans are dying to know when Ruler's Reach 2 comes out!

King: That's between me and my publisher, right Piniet?

Piniet: Yes, oh pardon me, I need a few moments of King's time.

King: Where's John De Plume at? I wanted to compare sunglasses.

"is that what authors do?" a student asks confused

"thats what famous people do all that time" king saids with pride for being one of them

Piniet: Oh he's taking a break to finish his latest masterpiece - fame can really box you in, you know? Speaking of, how's your second book coming along?

King: Coming alone? Or finished! Bam! Haha! Ruler's Reach 2 - now with more swears!

Piniet: Ahhh! Splendid! *reads story* Oh you cad! Not only are you a great writer, but a practical joker as well!

King: That's true- wait what?

Piniet: Oh this is truly awful! Looking forward to the real draft.

"ohhh wait so the story that people liked is luz's story" the teachers reliaze

"sorry luz" king apolegizes

it seems alot of people are apologizing to her she shrugs and saids " its fine"

King: Truly awful? But I'm a best selling writer, how? *sees Luz* Luz! I can't write without her!

King: Luz, buddy! I'm so glad you could make it!

Luz: Hey King, I didn't wanna be angry at your success - you're my friend, so congratulations!

"thanks for coming" king saids and cuddles with luz

King: Great to hear, cuz I really need your help with my next book!

Luz: Huh?

King: Apparently I can't write my daring works of genius without rebelling against your gushy fantasy slop!

Luz: Excuse me?

King: We make a great team! So, here's a pen, writey writey, clocks-a-tickin'!

Luz: *drops pen* I'm not writing for you after you made fun of all my ideas!

King: Hey! What the heck?

Luz: Congratulations on all your hard earned success.

King: What am I gonna do? I can't write without her!

Piniet: Hmm..

Eda: Ha! Doesn't this remind you of how we used to race to the kitchen, Lilly? Lilly?

Lilith: Mmm! Mmm! *pans to Lilith captured by a monster*

the students are worried after all this is lilith from the emporers coven

Eda: *gasps* Lilly! *frees Lilly* Allyoop!

Lilith: Ugh, thank you Edalyn! I wasn't certain that you'd save me.

"of course i would im a criminal but im not evil" eda saids offended

Eda: Stow it! Yeah we may fight, but you're still my sister. Besides, if someone's gonna be putting you down, it's gonna be me.

"oh yeah shes my sister aswell" eda saids remembering

Lilith: *chuckles* *gasps* is that?

Eda: The bloom of eternal youth! *pushes Lilith* Alright back off, that baby's mine.

Lilith: *growls* Why are you always like this?

Eda: Because Lilith, you think I'm just some tired old biddy. Oh but I'm more than that. And with the bloom of eternal youth's power, I'll show you! *flower banishes* What the-

Salesman: *Maniacal Laughter*

Luz: *sees King's poster* *sighs* They got his good angle. Uh, can I help you?

Piniet: Perhaps. I hear you're an aspiring writer.

Luz: *nervously laughs*

Crowd: King! King! King!

Boy: I can't wait for the sequel!

Girl: If it's disappointing in any way, I will spend the rest of my life trashing it!

King: Oh boy, Aw man, Aw jeez. Piniet, I gotta come clean. We can't announce book two. I can't write without...without...

Piniet: Without your writing partner?

Luz: *gasps* King!

King: Luz!

Luz: That snappily dressed lizard trapped me in this shrinking box! You gotta get me out!

King: What are you doing with her? Let her go!

Piniet: You wrote Ruler's Reach together, so if you don't want her crushed, you'll write together again. Oh don't give me that look. Most of the best books were written under literal crunch time.

"that is 100% not legal" luz saids

Luz: That's a toxic mentality that contributes to burn out and unrealistic expectations! King, do something!

King: Set her free, now!

Piniet: Not until I get my best seller, you recall you are under contract.

"damn i really need to read my contracts" king think to himself

King: *gets pulled into shrinking box*

Piniet: Make your deadline, or else you'll never be able to hold a pen again, just like *holds up a shrunken John De Plume, then shows an entire briefcase full of trapped, shrunken writers* I'll leave you to it. Looking forward to your next volume!

the students gasp, so thats why those writers stopped writing

King: We're not getting out of here until we write a book, and that'll take forever! We're cube meat!

Luz: Well, I have my story.

King: But it's all hugging and crying! I can't put my name on that.

Luz: King, that is why we're in here! Because YOU, can't compromise! All I wanted was to write a dumb story with my friend.

King: Luz, you're living your dream. You're becoming a witch, but this celebrity thing is the closest I'll ever get to my dream. It all went to my head, and I hurt you. I'm sorry.

some of the girls start silently crying when the other people look at them they just say" just *sob* keep watching"

Luz: Hey, being with you is one of my favorite parts of this dream. I have a plan. But we need to work together this time.

King: Just tell me what to do.

Salesman: I know you must be confused. The bloom of eternal youth- dead? What if I told you the bloom never existed at all! And now that I have led you to my nest, I'll suck all the life out of you to satisfy my unending hunger!

Lilith: He scammed us. Can you believe he scammed us?

Eda: I thought there was a 50/50 chance going in. Hard not to admire the tenacity though.

"than why did you still go eda" luz asks

"50% to live forever?, im in" eda sais like it was normal

Lilith: Good entrance, but that outfit? Hah!

Eda: Look at his little shoes! *laughs*

Salesman: Well maybe you've never been led into a lethal trap before, but the response should be "Aa! No! Spare us!"

Eda: Ah sure, spare us.

Lilith: Woe to us whose fates are sealed.

the students dont understand why the teachers arent worried but reliaze those are 2 of the strongest witches in the boiling aisles and they start to grin

Salesman: That's right witches! Cower! Cower?

King: Hey Piniet! We're done!

Piniet: Faster than I expected!

King: That's the miracle of teamwork!

Piniet: This is much more...gushy...than your last book.

"yeah because i wrote all of it" luz saids proudly

King: Skip to the finale, because it is quite a payoff.

Piniet: What is this all about? *shows drawing of light glyph*

Luz: Light spell!

"great plan" eda saids and highfives luz and king

Piniet: Ugh!

King: Ugh, I just realized I should've said enlightening. Skip to the finale, you'll find it enlightening.

Luz: King! The contract!

King: Pretentious scarf, go!

Luz: *grabs and rips up contract, freeing them from the box*

Piniet: I made you a star, and this is how you repay me?

King: No, this is! *releases briefcase*

Piniet: You are making this harder than it needs to be! And believe me, I am being very patient! But let's cut to the finish.

Tiny Nose: *barges in* King! I am your biggest fan! And I fought my way back here for you...to read my story?

King: I'm sorry, my lawyer advised me not to look at unsolicited work.

Tiny Nose: But...but...

Piniet: Ugh! If I read this, will you go? So I can annihilate them in peace?

Tiny Nose: Of course!

Piniet: Ohh, it's beautiful! You, you must let me publish this! I can make you a star!

"and the cycle repeats"

Tiny Nose: Really!

King: What about me?

Piniet: You're old news, she on the other hand is the future!

King: Hey!

Luz: King! We're good then?

Piniet: Yes, quite.

Eda: Well, we wrecked this chump, but I guess the bloom of eternal youth isn't real.

the students are dissapointed they didnt get to see the fight

Lilith: Well, if it makes any difference, I don't consider you to be a tired old bitty.

Eda: Really?

Lilith: If you were, you'd be much easier to catch.

Eda: Oh great, you're gonna cart me away to the coven now, are you?

Lilith: Not now, because I want to give you a chance to join on your own! Join me in the Emperor's Coven. He could even heal your curse.

Eda: No, I'll heal it on my own terms, I don't wanna owe him anything. Catch you later sis.

Lilith: Not if I catch you first.

Eda: I'll see you around.

Lilith: *sighs*

Salesman: You're welcome for the chance to bond.

"he was a pretty nice guy" eda muses to herself

Eda: Hey kids, woof. That was a rough couple days.

Luz: Yeah, I'll say.

Eda: Nothing a bit of apple blood and a good book can't mend.

Luz: Books?

King: Nope, I don't know nothing about that.

Luz: We hate books. Wow, look at the time!

the students laugh at th response

King: What's a book? Good night!

Eda: Huh? What the-

"oh yeah we never explained that to you" luz saids while trying to hide her chuckles at eda's confusion

Typewriter: Girl, you do not want to know.

a few chapters ago i said every 50 views on the latest chapter ill start working on the new chapter but recently i get 50 views in a couple hours so i wont do that anymore ill do a chapter whenever i feel like it but at most itll be like 48-72 hours

btw i have a poll for what react story to do next if you have any shows/books/movies you want me to do comment them and ill check it out


	12. Chapter 12

King: Hey! Less read, more scratchy!

Luz: Sorry! Now that I'll be a student at Hexside, I wanna learn all about it! I've got a new crush, and her name is education!

amity perks up but than is let down but tries to hide it by looking away, nobody notices her bright red blush from her thoguts

King: Nyeh!

Eda: Hey freeloaders! Guess what today is?

Luz: Is it your birthday!?

King: Is it my birthday?

Hooty: It's my birthday!

a single student saids "happy birthday hooty" everyone looks at him he blushes and sits down quickly

Eda: No! It's human treasure day! Ahh, fresh garbage.

King: Ooo, gimme gimme gimme! Yes! Another worthy addition to my army of terror!

Doll: I love cuddles and kisses!

King: Truly horrifying!

Eda: Yo, kid. Your trash pile's getting cold. While mine's getting hot! I have never seen such an extravagant earring.

Luz: You can have my trash...ohh! Did you know Hexside was built on the bones of its rival school? When he literally conquered!

the teachers look proud "indeed the enemy had many casulties that day" prinicpal bump mutters to himself proud

Eda: Yes I know all these things, I went there. It was the most harrowing period of my life. Oh, hello!

Luz: Can you imagine it! Me, in the halls of Hexside, studying with Willow and Gus and- maybe even Amity! Amity! Oh cramity! We're supposed to meet so I can get my Azura book back! *runs out, then comes back* I love you guys!

amity looks shocked than blushes thankfully for her nobody notices, she feels she will need to blush alot this episode so she moves into a secluded corner

Hooty: And I love you! Aaah!

Eda: Eh, who needs her?

King: Yeah! This bear could be our new Luz.

"guysssss" luz pouts

Doll: Being without you is just unbearable.

King: Nyeh! *throws doll* You're unbearable!

luz smiles brightly "thanks!"

*Theme*

Luz: Amity, Amity, Amity, gotta find that- oh! There she is. Hey Amity! Luz is finally here!

Emira and Edric: Hi Luz!

Luz: Aa! *falls over*

Amity: Edric! Emira! Stop bothering her! Sorry, Luz, they insisted on coming for some reason.

yeah to see me embaress myself inront o my crush amity thinks to herself resenfully

Emira: Because we love you baby sister!

Amity: They've been extra protective and nice towards me to make up for the library incident.

Edric: And we still apologize everyday.

Amity: Anycase, here's your book.

Luz: So, what'd you think?

Amity: It was...fine.

Luz: So fine you drew yourself with Malingale, the mysterious soothsayer?

amity blushes hard

Amity: *destroys drawing*

Luz: This is great! Maybe we could even start an Azura club at school when we're classmates!

Amity: When we're what?

Luz: Surprise! I'm enrolling at Hexside!

Amity: Oh! Uh, sorry, but to be in my class, you need to take a placement exam and prove that you've mastered two spells. I know you have your light thing, uh, do you know anything else?

Luz: Placement exam? Spells?

Emira: Quit giving her a hard time, Mittens.

Edric: Yeah, of course she knows two spells, right Luz?

Luz: Of course I know two spells! *laughs nervously*

"luz lied as she did not infact know 2 spells" luz narrarets an many students chuckle

Amity: Because if you don't, you'll get put in the Baby Class

Edric: Ooo! Great idea!

Emira: What if we all trained together! We could all show off what we know!

Edric: What do you say, Luz?

Luz: Uh, actually, I have other training plans in a very far away place that I have to go to right now. Bye!

"great excuse luz,it always works when i use it on guards" eda saids showing luz and tries to do a thumbs up and fails

Eda: Wow, a surprisingly peaceful domestic moment. When will it be ruined?

Luz: Eda!

Eda: There it is.

"hey im not intr- oh wait" luz starts but then thinks to herself and reliazes

Luz: Eda, Eda! Eda! You have to teach me a new spell right now!

Eda: Sorry Luz! These vegetables won't cook themselves...yet. Alright, everybody in the pot!

Vegetables: *Scream and run*

Eda: Why do I always think it's gonna work?

"ask them nicely and theyll do it" gus saids like its obvious

Luz: But I need to know two spells to get into decent classes at Hexside. I can make light glyphs.

Eda: Aah!

Luz: At the end of the day, that's the only spell I know.

Eda: And whose fault is that?

Luz: Yours!

Eda: Hah! Yep, got me there.

Luz: Just teach me a spell now. Any spell! It can be the darkest evil.

Eda: Well, I have been researching my texts on wild magic, but I'm much too busy right now.

Luz: Come on Eda! You're the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, how would it look if your apprentice got thrown into the baby class?

Eda: Hmm, weaponizing my pride, well played. Well in that case, this looks like a job for magic boot camp.

"you fell for that" king looks at her incredoulsly

King: Did someone say boot camp? I agree to run it. We'll rise at dawn! You'll carry me on your back as I yell hateful things about your performance!

Eda: Nope. You'll have no part in this. Luz needs to focus, I can't have her go all weird when you do something adorable.

"but hes so cuteeeeeeeeee" luz saids and jumps on king

King: I am not adorable!

Luz: Aww, he stamped his little foot!

King: Nyeh! *leaves room*

Eda: Now, no time to waste. You'll have to follow my teaching exactly. We gotta go somewhere special.

Luz: Yes!

Eda: A place where magic energy just flows.

Luz: Yes!

Eda: A place like...the Knee!

Luz: YES!

Eda: The earliest witches came to the Knee to develop their magic, drawn to its natural power.

Luz: *gasps* It's beautiful!

it is beautifull the students look in awe

Eda: Though, it's not without its dangers.

Luz: *screams*

Eda: The Slitherbeast! Don't worry, if you don't mess with him, he won't mess with you. Here's where we'll set up shop.

gus shouts "alright who wants to bet hell try to kill them"

"thats a fools bet its obvious it will" the students say

Luz: I'll definitely learn my second spell here! Gorgeous views, magic in the air, and best of all, we're completely alone!

Eda: Watch out! *Luz and Eda dodge attack*

Luz: *gasps*

Amity: Sorry...whoever's over there!

a couple students smirk, this will be intresting

Luz: Forget teaching me a spell, just make me disappear.

Eda: Well, okay, but I've got a 60/40 record of making you Reappear...oh! You meant- ah, never mind.

"wait i didnt notice but you can do that?" luz asks suprised

"yeah obviously" eda saids confused why luz would even think that she cant

Edric: Hey Luz

Emira: Luz!

Edric: Luz it's us!

Luz: Okay, let's do this. Hey guys!

Eda: Who are they?

Luz: Be cool! If they know I haven't mastered two spells, they'll think I belong in the baby class!

Amity: What's that about the baby class?

Eda: Only that it's for babies and Luz here clearly isn't a baby. *whispers* Nailed it.

the students look impressed damn she know how to lie

Luz: Amity! *slips* What are you doing here?

Amity: I'm here to train. I'm trying to beat Ed and Em's highest score on the exam.

Emira: Aw, Mittens. That's impossible!

Edric: She still needs to use a training wand to learn new spells. So what are you workin' on? Something powerful?

Luz: Yup! Powerful spells! I'm workin' on one that's so crazy! Eda's a pretty incredible teacher.

Eda: Luz! I should now teach you how to identify different types of snow- by taste! Go on, eat the snow.

"great spell luz" amity saids trying not to laugh

Emira: Is this some kind of...special magic?

Amity: Ahem. I don't think the Owl Lady wants to show us any of her powerful spells.

Eda: *points at her mouth full of snowballs, then swallows* Brainfreeze! Brainfreeze!

"why did you do it" eda saids suprised at luz's gullibilty

Emira: See you around, human! Good luck with your...uh...training.

Edric: Aw...

Luz: Eda! Can you please take this seriously?

Eda: You need to take me seriously. Go taste snow without my guidance, see where it gets you. Oh *sighs* don't worry kid, if you listen to me soon you'll be doing stuff like that. *camera pans to Amity casting a spell that destroys a tree* And it won't be with some wack training wand, it'll be the real deal. But you have to trust me, okay?

Luz: Okay. I trust you.

Eda: We've covered snow, so now it's off to smelling moss. But the trick is, you really gotta get it in there.

King: This...is...ludicrous! I once led armies, I can lead a dang boot camp! I have no recruits...or do I?

"king DONT" eda saids with a warning

"sorryyyy" king drawls out

Hooty: Yup! It's your fateful pal Hooty reporting for duty! Taking orders all day long!

King:Ew, no! You are too desperate! Role call! (Lists off all his toys)

ing: (glancing at his bunny, the last name mentioned) You're perfect already! As for the rest of you, I'm only saying this once so listen up! Huh it's no fun if they don't tremble. *camera pans to living vegetables running to a cliff, throwing off pots and cooking supplies in to the water* Ohh okay, alright, yep an ideas happening!

Luz: Okay, I've identified the smells of three different rocks, sorted all the twigs from big to small, and found your glove, and your hand.

Eda: Ah, I was wondering where that thing went.

Luz: So what now?

Eda: Hey, I know my lessons seem weird but this is what magic is all about! Making a connection with nature. The earliest witches understood that. Human witches need to understand it too. You wanna learn a second spell?

Luz: With all my heart.

Eda: Then you have to learn from the island. Now look. And think about what the island is trying to tell you.

Luz: *sighs* Okay Luz, look. Look with everything you've got. Focus. *Luz begins pretending her two hands are talking to her*

Luz Left Hand: Focus? On what? On how to be stuck in the baby class?

Luz: No! Don't think like that!

Luz Right Hand: Face it, you'll never get a second spell following Eda's lessons.

Luz: Silence, hands!

"so thats why she did it "amity thinks to herself in understanding

Emira: Amity! Dinner's ready!

Edric: I caught a bat!

Amity: Edric, don't eat that.

Luz: If I wanna be in the same class as Amity, I'm gonna need to learn magic like Amity.

amity pleased she wants to be in the same class as me so maybe?

Luz Right Hand: Great work, Luz!

Luz: Shh! I don't need your validation.

King: Military discipline! Cooking! Ha, I truly am a demon for all seasons! Just a dash of Eda's secret sauce and I'm the creator of life! Yes, yes, yes! My little recruits! Welcome to boot camp! You sure need it. Look at you, raggedy, pathetic, chewed on, you got a button hangin' off of your eye. Pathetic! But I'll mold you worms into...slightly...better kinds of worms. Your first mission- give me snacks! Your commander is hungry so pick it up! Hey, private ding dong, snacks are that-a-way! You better shape up recruit, you're in my boot camp now.

"sooo you just made them do chores for you?" eda asks angirly but king dosnt notice

"yeah, awessome right" he saids and than notices eda's anger "eh i mean, im sorry?" king tried and notices eda starts to cool down

Emira: Ed, give me the bat.

Edric: No! If we're not gonna eat it, I wanna keep it as a pet!

Emira: Get back here before that thing bites you!

Luz: *sees drawing Amity made* Huh, her crosshatching has improved. Aw man, aw man. Yes! I did magic! I did magic! Without drawing anything! This thing is the coolest!

Eda: Hold it right there. What are you doing with that?

Luz: I'm doing magic, what would you have me do? Eat more snow? Lick a rock?

Eda: Okay, so maybe my methods are...unique, but so is your magic. Connecting to the island can help you. That wand can't.

Luz: Well it's already helped me, just watch what I can do! *Luz casts a spell using the wand, however the wand loses charge mid spell and causes a massive explosion to come from the wand and hit the Slitherbeast from afar*

Eda: *gasps* You've angered the Slitherbeast. You've angered the Slitherbeast!

"it was inevitable" the studedents now knowing luz think to themselfs

Luz: Will it accept a heartfelt apology?

Slitherbeast captures Eda*

Luz: Eda!

Amity: Luz!

Edric: What did we miss?

Amity: And what are you doing with my wand?

Luz: Uhh...

Emira: Mittens, we've got bigger problems. Aw, he's so cute, can we keep him!

most of the students stare at amity

"yes hes insane" she saids answering the unspoken question

Edric: It's no bat, but we could try!

Eda: You got it! Now finish it off!

Amity: I'm on it! *Amity tries to cast a spell, but fails to before noticing her wand is out of charge* What? Did you use this all up?

Luz: I...I didn't know!

Emira: Come on, Luz!

Edric: Do those powerful spells you were talking about!

Luz: But I don't actually know any...

Amity: Edric! Emira!

King: Yup, keep 'em coming. And don't forget the pretzels this time. Running a boot camp is hard work, but as my second in command, you deserve this. Hey, hey! Private New Guy! You're not privy to snacking privileges, back away! *yawns* Leading this boot camp has tuckered the little guy out, so Sergeant King signing out. Excuse me? Could you maybe turn down those eyeballs?

Doll: Don't you want a hug?

Luz: What do we do?

Amity: I am going after them, you are staying here.

Luz: But the beast has Eda!

Amity: Yeah, and because of you, it also has my brother and sister! Now stay put...you'll only get hurt. *Amity traps Luz in a magic barrier*

"i still saved you" luz saids smugly

"oh shut up" amity saids jokingly they stare at eachother for a few secounds than quickly look away blushing

eda reliazes whats going out and smirks

Luz: Amity, wait! Stupid island, ugh! You were supposed to teach me magic. I'll never learn more than this. *draws a light glyph and releases it into the sky, before noticing a large light glyph created in the sky.* Wait, is that...a light glyph? But what does that mean? Oh...it means...magic is a gift from the island...it means...magic is everywhere! *Luz draws a massive glyph the size of the area of the trap, creating a tall rock that propels her out of the trap.* Magic is everywhere! Woo! My second spell! Thank you snow, thank you island, thank you Eda...Eda! I have to save her.

"no problem luz" eda saids smugly

King: Hey! How dare you mutiny! Unhand your commander right now! I gave you life, I could take it away! Hooty Hooty, great news, buddy, you can be in the boot camp! First task, destroy the boot camp.

Hooty: Hmmmm, no thanks!

King: What? But you begged to join!

Hooty: Sorry, you said I was desperate, so now I'm playing hard to get.

King: What do you want!

Hooty: I don't know, what are you offering?

King: Hm... *draws a body around hoots face in the door*

Hooty: Wow, this is incredible! It's so real! You got yourself a deal! Hoot!

King: This day shall live in infamy.

"so thats why hooty was muttering something about having a body" the 2 other residents of the owl house glare at king

Emira: Don't worry, I'll be fine!

Edric: Nope, we're gonna die.

Luz: That's right, death is here. Just kidding, Luz is here!

Eda: Kid, get out of here! I'm just gonna sneak away when the thing starts eating the twins.

Emira: Wait, what?

amity glares at eda, eda shrugs and saids "i dont know them and dont care about them"

Luz: Don't worry Eda, I get it now. I was so obsessed with learning my second spell, I didn't listen to you. But now I'm gonna save you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Eda: Well, at least I got to see her misplaced confidence one last time.

Amity: Luz!

Luz: Hello!

Amity: How did you get past the barrier?

Luz: Magic! Literally! Now, forget that, because you and I are gonna have to work together if we want to save everyone. Here's what we're gonna do. *whispers to Amity*

Eda: *sneezes* Ugh, I hate garlic.

Luz: Hey! You big idiot! Over here!

Edric: Amity!

Emira: Use that fire spell we taught you!

Amity: But I can't do it without the wand!

Emira: Yes you can! Just focus!

Amity: Okay. *creates fire spell*

Emira: Cool, I didn't think you could actually do it.

eda nods "a good liar" she saids impressed

Luz: *screams*

Amity: Luz!

Luz: Gotcha!

Eda: You want me to teach you kids something cool?

Amity, Emira, and Edric: Yes!

Eda: Sleep spell!

"why didnt you used that at the monster at first" a student asks confused

"i didnt feel like it" eda saids while shrugging leaving the student even more confused

Luz: Now that's my mentor! Did you see, I learned my second spell, I made the connection!

Eda: I saw, nice work kiddo.

Emira: You showed some real bravery in there, sis.

Edric: Yeah, nice work kiddo.

Amity: Stop! So it looks like we'll be in the same class!

Luz: Azura Book Club? Azura Book Club!

Amity: As long as it's a secret club, okay?

"not a secret anymore huh" eda saids smirking

Edric: It's not a secret!

Emira: We're gonna tell everyone!

"oh wait it was never a secret" eda saids and than just stares between luz and amity, they dont notice

Amity: *sighs*

Eda: *sneezes* Alright, your adorable banter is literally making me sick. Let's go home already.

Luz: On it, teach!

Emira: I think we can go the normal way.

King: Private Hooty, today when the felt flew you showed grit and determination that were instrumental in securing our victory. May I just say, it has been an honor, to be your commander.

eda and luz look at king confused "you made him your trainee or about 5 secounds"

"those 5 secounds were magical" king saids whistfull

Hooty: Sir, the honor has been all mine.

King: Private, our hearts have been touched by fire, and-

Eda: Ahem. What the heck did you two get into?

King: Um, excuse me? We're having a moment here!

Hooty: You'll never understand what we've been through together! Never! Never!

King: Ugh, moment ruined.

Hooty: I will be haunted by my actions forever. Hoot hoot.

a couple students shed a tear at this heartbreaking moment

a few chapters ago i said every 50 views on the latest chapter ill start working on the new chapter but recently i get 50 views in a couple hours so i wont do that anymore ill do a chapter whenever i feel like it but at most itll be like 48-72 hours

by the way ill be going on vacation in a few days so either ill just write a couple chapters early and upload them during the trip or ill just not upload and school is coming soon so ill be posting less

one last thing should i post one chapter every x time period or should i just post whenever i finish a chapter?

btw i have a poll for what react story to do next if you have any shows/books/movies you want me to do comment them and ill check it out


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not ready for this Eda, maybe we should go back.

the students under stand this is luz's first day in hexide meaning they might be on screen and get exited

Eda: Nah kid, you got this, just do what we practiced!

Luz: But what if I mess something up? Or what if I do something wrong? What if I die?

"im at least 75% chance sure that you want die" principal bump reassured luz

"yeah thanks" luz saids mockingly

Eda: Hey. Calm down, calm down. I had to do the same thing when I was a witchling. It's like a rite of passage. Granted, I was a little more skilled.

Luz: Eda!

Eda: Right, right. Sorry, sorry. Now, get pumped.

Luz: Pumped!

Eda: Get ready.

Luz: Ready!

Eda: Now, go! *Eda pushes Luz onto the stage, reading "Hexside School Entrance Exams"*

Luz: From the humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise. I have traveled from another realm and trained with a powerful witch to master dark and forbidden magic. I am... Luz Noceda! *chuckles* Confetti!

a few students cheer and clap

Principal Bump: Right...the human that wants to be a witch. Against my better judgement, I've allowed you to take this exam into Hexside. But can you even do magic with all your... human parts?

Luz: I sure can. It's said that humans can't do magic, but I've discovered a lost technique that changes everything.

Principal Bump: Hmm? Spells cast with paper? I've never heard of such a thing. But is it enough to pass the exam?

Luz: Uhh...

Eda: Improvise.

Luz: Um, I can do other things, what about... this? *Luz pops inner eyelids out on top of her eyeballs* Ow ow, eyelash! eyelash! *Luz trips and falls on Principal Bump* Sorry, sorry! *Luz places her hand on a glyph, creating an ice pillar* I failed didn't I?

gus and willow look at luz trying not to laugh "nah yo-you were great" willow mangaes stifling a giggle

Principal Bump: Believe it or not, I've seen worse. Welcome, Luz, to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics!

Luz: *weakly* Hurray.

[theme]

Luz: Mmm, we gotta go back. This was a mistake! I'm gonna mess things up again and everyone will see, and-

Eda: Right, you gotta calm down. What are you nervous about? You've been to school before.

Luz: That's why I'm nervous! At my human school, I didn't make a good first impression. This is a chance to be seen as something other than a screw-up.

"luz you are not a screw up" amity saids firmly and than blushes, luz matches her blush and eda sniggers

Eda: Hey, don't worry about what those dorks think, if you want my advice, walk into class and punch the first kid you see. To establish dominance.

the teachers look at eda annoyed "what do you want, it worked didnt it" eda saids smirking

Luz: Aw, I won't be doing that, but thanks.

Eda: Last chance to back out, and earn a new bad girl coven patch. Quitting: It's like trying, but easier.

Luz: Nah, I'll just earn it when I quit showering. Bye!

Eda: Hold up! *Eda throws arm at Luz* Just try not to be too much of a goody Luz shoes. You've got this.

Luz: Thanks, Eda. In fact, I have written a heartfelt sonnet to commemorate this occasion.

Eda: Whoops! A gust of wind just got me. See you after school! Byeeee!

a few students chuckle

Luz holding Puppet Eda: You're gonna do great, kid.

"you have a puppet of me?,thats really wierd kid" eda saids looking at luz strangly

"its my source of confidence" luz whispers bright red but everyone heard her

i should be luz's source of confidence amity thinks to herself and blushes

Luz: Thanks, Puppet Eda.

*Luz walks onto Hexside campus*

Amity: Hey, Luz! Congrats on getting in. And not being in the baby class.

Luz: Thanks, Amity! Up top! *Luz gets high fived by both Amity and her abomination* Blegh! Wow, my first day at Hexside. A chance to discover my true magical potential. And maybe meet a hot yet vulnerable upperclassman.

amity is visably dissapointed and gets a note from eda saying

dont worry shes bi,good luck with my kid

she looks at eda and blushes while eda smirks

King: Dream on!

Luz: King?

the students the king taught realize that was their teacher

King: Boop!

Luz: Why are you in my bag?

King: You're a free ride to the best buffet in town! Nyah! The trash cans here are filled with half-eaten gold!

the girls made a resolve to throw away more uneaten food

Luz: Okay, but if anyone asks, you don't know me.

King: Have a wonderful school day, person-I-don't-know!

Abomination Student: I really needed to hear that.

a few students chuckle for a bit and look sadly at the student wjo was currently blushing bright red

[Scene Change]

Willow & Gus: Luz!

Luz: Hello, fellow Hexoleos!

Willow: Hello, classmate!

Gus: You did it, Luz! *Gus uses magic to create letters spelling out 'BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!'* Sorry, I was covering all my bases.

a few students chuckle but glares from the people sitting next to them shut them up

Willow: So, do you know who those witches are? Those are the heads of the main nine covens. Each one excelled at a magic school like Glandus, St. Epiderm, and, of course, Hexside. Are you prepared to enter these hallowed halls?

Luz: Hmm, that's what I'm gonna figure out right now. See you on the other side, friends.

Gus: See you later, Luz. *Gus uses magic to create letters spelling out 'GOODBYE FOREVER!'* You know what? I'm uh, I'ma just get rid of these.

[Scene Change]

Reporter: A terrible development at Glandus High School, students were found unconscious and without magic. The cause remains unknown.

Principal Bump: Ha! Take that, Glandus! Looks like this year's Grudgby match is going to be a forfeit.

the sensible students stare at principal bump "oh and yeah it sucks i guess" he saids

Luz: Hiya, Princy-B! Can I call you that?

"yeah thats a cool name,hey princy-b whats good" eda saids laughing

"shut up eda" principal bump saids glaring at luz and eda

Principal Bump: Absolutely not. Now, today we will be visited by the Emperor's Coven for a routine inspection. If we want to impress them, you'll need to join a coven track before they arrive.

Luz: Actually, Principal Bump, I've made my own schedule. First, vet care for mythical beasts, than healing and dealing, and then after lunch-

the students look confused;you cant learn multiple tracks while the detention look proud

Principal Bump: *laughs* Studying multiple tracks at once? No one does that.

Luz: Then I'll be the first.

Principal Bump: No you won't. According to the rules, a good witch needs to hocus-focus. You can only pick one of the nine tracks. And you do not want to embarrass me in front of the inspector.

Luz: But all the tracks are so cool! Is there some sort of enchanted article of clothing that can sort this out for me?

Principal Bump: Well there used to be, but..

Young Student: Oh, I'm so excited! *Bump places a hat on the young student's head*

Hat: And now... I feed!

a few students shudder

Young Student: Aaa!

Principal Bump: *Shudders*

Luz: I don't know if I can choose just one.

Principal Bump: Then I'll choose one for you. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! Ah, yes! The potions track, you humans are filled with liquids, right?

Luz: Oh, I guess I have always liked pouring things into other things.

Principal Bump: I expect you to be on your best behavior. Based on the costly repairs from recent incidents, we could really use a donation from the Emperor's Coven. Now, off to class.

Luz: *screams*

Principal Bump: The choosy hat! It broke free.

a few younger students scream in fear

[Scene Change]

Potions Teacher: Welcome to a new semester! Let's get stirring! Today we'll make... fog brews. Begin!

Luz: You could spend the rest of your life studying this, right? *looks outside to see Willow and an oracle student battling* The Oracle Track! The Plant Track! Wow! Sorry!

[Scene Change]

Luz: Ooh boy, stirring is in the pits. Let's see what else is in the schedule for today. *schedule reads for potions, potions, and more potions* Oh, man! I'm sorry, elbow! *Luz spots crystal balls* A crystal ball. Maybe it can show me if I'm on the right track. No, don't be tempted! It's your first day. Make a good impression. Whoa!

Crystal Ball: You will be in trouble very soon.

"it told the truth" luz saids impressed

Luz: Wow! Wait, what'd you say?

Principal Bump: Ahem!

a few students look a bit understanding;they wanted to study multiple tarcks at first

[Scene Change]

Luz: But I wasn't studying other subjects! I uh... fog brew! Yeah. I figured that wouldn't work.

King: *Nyah*

Luz: King! Vouch for my character!

King: Uh, right! I don't know you!

"that came back to bite me" luz saids sighing

[Scene Change]

Luz: What is this place?

Principal Bump: This is the place where all the troublemakers go. The detention track.

many students gasp;the detention track is the worst place to go because you cant lelarn anything

Luz: *gasps* No! Detention track? But this can't be possible, I-I thought I-

Principal Bump: Yes. Actual detention still needs... repairs. In the meantime, I am keeping all troublemakers far away from the eyes of the inspector. You may try for a new track next year.

Luz: But I'll be back in the human world by then.

Principal Bump: Maybe you'll do better in human school.

Luz: Hello, fellow detentioners, room for one more? I like the little spikes in your hair.

Detention Teacher: Hey! You all better be quiet, unless you want to scrub the classroom again.

Luz: Hey, don't blame any of them. I'm the one that started talking.

Detention Teacher: Oh hurray. A hero. *Teacher gives Luz mop and bucket*

Luz: Aw farts.

[Scene Change]

King: Time to scrounge through the trash- *yelps*

Teacher: That's it! I'm sick of someone eating all the donuts in the teacher's lounge. I quit! *drops tie into trash can*

"ah the begining of the best teacher in hexide" king saids proudly

King: *grunting* *puts on tie, fumbles into classroom*

Student 1: Are you our substitute?

King: Substitute? I ain't no desk jockey.

Student 2: Look at his professional looking tie! He must be!

King: Nyah! Can it, Fangs! You don't know diddly dang about squiddly squat!

Student 2: Uh, yes, sir! Sorry, sir!

King: Obedience? Well what Is a teacher if not an authority figure? A king of children, if you will. Yes! I am your teacher! You may call me Mr. King!

[Scene Change]

Teacher: All right, kids. Who wants to go on a field trip to the astral planes?

Student 1: Yay!

Student 2: I do.

Luz: I do.

a few students look sympathatic for luz

Willow: Luz!

Luz: Oh, my gosh! I missed you so much. Let me squeeze your faces.

Gus: What's going on? We didn't see you in any classes.

Luz: Principal Bump put me in the detention track for mixing magic.

Willow: The detention track? You can't do anything in there.

Gus: You'll learn less than you did before.

Luz: No, I'm better than this. Please, you gotta help me break out.

Gus: Yeah, don't worry. We'll get you out, dead or alive!

Willow: *glances at Gus*

Gus: Okay. Alive.

Luz: Aw, you guys. *hears loud noise* It's the teacher, gotta go! *turns* It's you!

"okay before you see this i must have eda cast a spell that makes the teachers not able to see" luz saids while staring at eda

protest come out of the teachers mouth's "what is there a secret room in there or something" a teachers asks mad

"eda cast it now" luz saids urgently

eda sighs and cast a barrier around the teachers making it so they cant see the outside

Viney: Shh. *Viney opens a secret door on the wall*

the students gasp in awe

Luz: Whoa. What is this place?

Viney: This is the last room you'll ever see alive. Ah, just messing with ya. I'm Viney.

Luz: I'm terrified! Um, I mean... I'm Luz.

Viney: Thanks for standing up for us back there. Not many people would do that. Follow me! I wanna show you something. You're one of us troublemakers now, so you'll get special access to the Secret Room of Shortcuts!

Luz: Whoa.

Viney: Hey Jerbo! Barcus! You can stop hiding now!

Jerbo: How do we know she's cool, man? What do you think?

Barcus: *barks*

Jerbo: Barcus says your aura is strong and silly, like a baby's laughter. Welcome!

"yeah im a baby" luz saids proudly

Luz: Aah! I love secret rooms! Where do the doors go? *Luz runs and opens a door, which then opens a locker in the halls of Hexside. Luz watches as Amity paces and talks to herself*

Amity: So, you two go to the same school now, that doesn't change anything. *sighs* *Luz shuts door* huh?

amity blushes really hard and eda looks stright at her, a couple students start to understand whats going on and smirk

Viney: This place connects the different parts of the school. We found it after being thrown in the detention track. The witch who made it is known as Lord Calamity.

Jerbo: They started this trouble maker wall and we added our names in their honor.

Luz: This place is amazing. I bet you guys can get into so much trouble in here.

Viney: *chuckles* Sure, we can, but we can also do so much more.

Teacher: Remember, seeing the end of a life is the beginning of reading a fortune. We have to work backwards from it to see the truth.

Viney: We aren't allowed to study any kind of magic, so we study every kind of magic in secret.

"'thats really cool" the students eclaim exiated

Luz: You actually like school?

Viney: Yeah, we might have liked it too much.

Jerbo: I tried mixing plant magic with abominations. Bump was not thrilled.

"i still dont understand why you cant study multiple tracks at once" luz saids confused

Viney: Barcus makes potions with oracle magic. Mixing healing and beast keeping was highly unconventional, but Puddles was a great assistant, dang it! We all want to be in more than one coven track! But Bump just says we need to focus.

Luz: Sounds like Bump's priorities are out of whack.

Viney: I'm glad to know you're one of us, you've made a great first impression. Would you like to add your name to the troublemaker wall?

"lets go troublemakrs" luz cheers while viney jerbo barko join her the other students look at the 4 of them in awe "so cool" many students think to themselfs

Luz: Aw!

Willow: Luz? We're here to get you out of that horrible class.

Luz: Eh, they're probably looking for some other Luz.

Gus: Maybe she already booked did say she was better than this place.

Viney: Oh. You think you're better than us?

"sorry, i didnt mean it that way" luz apolgizes

the three trouble makers say "nah its no problem we know that now"

Luz: No I didn't, I just didn't think I deserved- I mean, none of us deserve-

Jerbo: Jacques! I should've known you'd look down on us. Everyone else does.

Barcus: *Growls* Translation: You have an aura of lies

Viney: It's fine, I just...I thought someone finally understood us. But, maybe you should just leave.

Luz: I understand.

Gus: *looking at teacher* Man, this guy can sleep through anything. I'm gonna test that theory.

Willow: No. We have to find Luz. If only these walls could talk.

Luz: Hey guys.

Willow: Thank you walls! We found a way to get you out to talk to Principal Bump.

Gus: We have an expert disguise! *grabs a trash can* Hop in! It's got holes for your gangly teenage legs.

Luz: Yeah. That's right where I belong.

amity looks concerned why wasnt she there for luz she thinks to herself

Gus: And this way the inspector won't see you either. *returns and places mop on teacher, remains unfazed and asleep* Fascinating.

a few students gigle but the rest are still sympathatic

[Scene Change]

Principal Bump: Welcome to Hexside, inspector.

Inspector: Greetings, Principal Bump. If everything's in order, the Emperor's Coven will be happy to cover your repairs.

Principal Bump: Excellent. Please come this way. We've prepared a show with some of our finest students.

[Scene Change]

eda removes the barrier around the teachers

"finally" the teachers exclaim "whats going on right now" the teachers ask

"the inspectir came to hexide" saids luz and the teachers nod

*Abomination picks up Amity and holds her like an ice skater*

"wowwww amity youre so cool" luz saids in awe

"th-thanks" amity answers stuttering and trying to hide a blush

Amity: And that concludes the presentation from the abomination track.

Principal Bump: That was some real Hexside magic, huh?

Inspector: Yes, this is... good! But let's see if your student can put up more of a fight!

Principal Bump: Yes, okay- wait what?

**Inspector walks up to the stage, slowly turns into a monster*

everyone gasps in fear

Principal Bump: Is, uh, this part of the inspection?

Amity: Abomination, fight!

Inspector: *swallows abomination* The magic at Glandus High was tasty. But I hope yours will be more filling.

"she the monster that stole the magic from glandus" the teachers reliaze

Principal Bump: Amity, stay back. She's an impostor!

[Scene Change]

King: Assume a coefficient of ten, carry the two, solve for Y, and that is the way to steal a pie from a windowsill! Also you can eat trash.

many students clap most didt understand anything but king was just too cute

Student 1: Finally, some skills we can really use.

King: And now, for my next lesson- *loud growl* seriously? It's not even fifth period yet. Excuse me! Could you keep it down? Mr. King's trying to mold young minds here!

Principal Bump: Ugh. Only 300 years until retirement.

King: I can see that I'm interrupting, so I'm just gonna...

[Scene Change]

Willow: Don't worry Luz! Once we talk to Bump, we'll get everything sorted out.

Luz: I know, but what's the point if people get hurt on the way?

the 3 troublemakers look at luz and mouth "thanks"

Gus: That is a fair question. Here's another question. What the heck is that? *Gus points to the Inspector in her monster form*

Inspector: More cute morsels!

Willow: We may be cute, but we're nobody's morsels!

Gus: Time for a power-up! *Willow and Gus's magic is sucked up by the Inspector* I feel so...weak

Luz: Eat this! *Luz creates a light glyph and throws it inside the Inspectors throat, lighting it up inside her body* I'll get you guys somewhere safe!

Inspector: It burns! It burns!

"good job kid, always target the mouth just like a taught you" eda said impressed

Luz: Guys! I need your help!

Viney: Oh. You're back.

Luz: I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but please listen! Argh! Willow...

Viney: What happened to them?

Luz: Something horrible is loose in the school.

Viney: Don't let it see us! I think that's a Greater basilisk. I heard about them in a class. My cousin at St. Epiderm said she saw one, but those things should be extinct.

Luz: It must've attacked the other schools, and now it's come for us. We have to do something.

Jerbo: But if Bump catches us mixing magic again-

Viney: He'd kick us out of the school.

Luz: Hexoleos are out there getting hurt, and we're the only ones who can save them. We're troublemakers, right? So let's go out there and make some trouble.

the teachers look a bit ashamed and the students cheer

[Scene Change]

Inspector: Hungry! Still hungry!

Luz: From humblest of beginnings, a hero will rise. I've trained with the Secret Society, to discover the power of mixing magic, I am-

Inspector: Dinner!

"dinner" king shouts exaited

"shut up" eda whispers to him and he goes back in her hair

Luz: Viney, do the thing, do the thing!

Viney: Attagirl, Puddles! Jerbo, now!

Jerbo: On it!

Principal Bump: Must...find...help...

Inspector: *Falls through floors* Ooh!

Luz: It's all you, Barcus!

Barcus: *barks*

Inspector: Where am I... *Barcus performs palm reading* What's he doing? What'd he say?

Luz: He's reading your palm, and your future looks bleak. *The Inspector is destroyed, releasing all the magic that had been stolen and returning it to it's original users* You did it! You were amazing! You guys-

the students cheer and the teachers look in awe

Principal Bump: Are in so much trouble. Leaving your homeroom, mixing magic and- is that a secret hideout?

the teachers nod in understanin so thats why they put that barrier

Luz: Yeah it is, but let's think about this, Principal Bump. Why would kids in the detention track need a secret hideout?

Principal Bump: I don't care to know the ins and outs of rascality. But if the Emperor's Coven can send an actual inspector this time-

Luz: Okay, you need coven money, but if you have to hurt your students to get it, what's the point? They saved Hexside, they should be allowed to study what they wish.

the students glare at principal bump

Principal Bump: B-but

Gus: Do the right thing, you dingus.

Principal Bump: Alright, I'm smart enough to know when I've made a mistake. Which tracks would you like to be in?

"well well not as stupid as i expected you to be" eda saids suprised

Viney: Healing and beast keeping!

Jerbo: Plants and abomination!

Barcus: *barks*

Principal Bump: Then so be it. But if any of you cause more property damage, I'm feeding you to the choosy hat. *turns to Luz* And you?

Luz: Oh, I still can't choose. Maybe it's crazy but I wish I can study a little bit of everything. Whoa. *Luz is given a new uniform with four different colors, representing the different types of covens she can study* What's going on? What is this? Whoa-ho! This is so cool. Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna study everything!

"you look cool luz" amity saids

"thans amity" luz replies with a small blush

Principal Bump: You know, only one other student wanted to study every track. Unfortunately, she was never given the opportunity. *Bump reveals the student to be Eda*

many students look suprised eda learned here

Luz: *gasps* I shoulda guessed.

[Scene Change]

Principal Bump: The coven denies knowing about the basilisk, but that won't stop me from writing a very stern letter.

King: All right. Read chapters three to five on the right way to scratch yourself in public. Spoiler alert: There's no wrong way! Days like these make being a teacher all worth it.

Principal Bump: You're not a teacher.

King: Nyah? Maybe not, but I care about these kids, and nothing can change that.

Principal Bump: *throws King out of the school*

many of the female students glare at principal bump and he pretends not to notice

a few chapters ago i said every 50 views on the latest chapter ill start working on the new chapter but recently i get 50 views in a couple hours so i wont do that anymore ill do a chapter whenever i feel like it but at most itll be like 48-72 hours

by the way ill be going on vacation in a few days so either ill just write a couple chapters early and upload them during the trip or ill just not upload and school is coming soon so ill be posting less

one last thing should i post one chapter every x time period or should i just post whenever i finish a chapter?

btw i have a poll for what react story to do next if you have any shows/books/movies you want me to do comment them and ill check it out

im ending the poll when the first option hits 10 votes and than ill that after i finish doing the owl house


	14. Chapter 14

im going on a trip for 4 days tommrow so ill be writing the next to chapters today and uploading them tommrow and i wont update untill get back from the trip just a heads up

you can vote on my poll on what react fic to do next or comment the thing you want me to write a react fic to isnt on the list and ill check it out

well see you guys in 4 days

*Episode opens up displaying the Owl House, then closes in on Luz Noceda and King in the kitchen with a crystal ball*

Luz: So they said I couldn't remove my thumb, but look at that! Whoop!

*Luz does a magician's trick making her thumb appear to come off*

most of the students gasp in fear;how can she do that without feeling pain

"dont worry guys i still have my thumb luz saids showing everyone her thumb and the students let out a sigh of relief

Gus: You sliced it off! [panicked] You sliced off your own thumb!

Willow: *chuckles* You make doing homework actually fun.

Luz: And they say humans can't do magic.

King: Luz... *grunts* You've been talking to them all morning. Don't forget about the Luz & King comedy hour!

eda groans "hearing it once was already too much,please dont make me hear it again" and stuffs her ears

Eda: Please, no. Not the comedy hour...

King: This week I've been working with props! [dramatic] Oh dear, I've gotten a tube stuck on my nose! Will I ever eat again? *King slams a piece of bread on his face* Looks like I'm toast! *laughs*

a couple students chuckle while the rest look unimpressed

Luz: *laughs*

Eda: It just goes on like this for an hour!

most of the teachers look horified and look at eda with newfound respect;she has to hear this for an entire hour every week

Luz: [dramatic] Heyo, dough boy, quit loafing around!

King: [dramatic] Why don't you bake me?

one of the teachers screams and runs out of the hall while the others look horified

[both laugh]

[buzzer sound]

*crystal ball says 8:00*

Luz: School time! See you guys in class!

Willow: Bye!

Gus: But what about the thumb?!

King: *sigh*

Luz: Hey, don't worry. We'll finish our comedy hour when we get home. *kisses*

the teachers thank their lucky stars for school

King: Hee hee, oh you!

Luz: [singsong] Try not to miss me while I'm gone!

*The door closes, and King scrambles to it*

King: You...you really think she's coming back this time?

luz and most of the females look like their dreams came true while king blushes in emmbaresment amty looks at king with sympathy

Eda: Yes, she'll be back; she always comes back. It's cute you miss her, though.

King: The King of Demons- *tosses bread off* the King of Demons misses nobody! I wouldn't care if she came through this door right now! Wha!

Eda: Hey, you're-

King: You're back! *climbs up on Luz's head* I didn't miss you at all.

"of course you didnt" luz coos while petting king

Luz: Apparently there's an infestation of pixies at Hexside, so school's been canceled.

King: That sounds like a crumby situation.

[both laugh]

Hooty: Hey! Guess what's been in my mouth that I'm about to throw up! *gags, then throws up letters and a package* The mail!

many of the female studennts grimace

Eda: Junk, junk, death hex...oh, a carnival's in town today!

the students look frightened that eda doesnt even care about a death hex

Luz: A carnival? You know, I've been so busy with school lately, what do you say we take this comedy hour on tour? It'll be a Luz and King day!

king remebers what happened that day and silently apolagizes to gus and willow

they just pet him

King: That's my kinda day!

Luz: Let's all three of us go!

Hooty: An adventure with friends! I'll go pack my stuff!

mmay students ugh at hooty

Eda: Carnivals bring crowds and crowds bring suckers. This could be the perfect chance to try out my new get-rich-quick scheme. I'm in! To the carnival!

a couple students look offended because they got scammed at a carnival

Luz & King: To the carnival!

Hooty: Good news, I'm bringing my knapsack full of games! Hello? Ooh, a fly! Talk to me, talk to me!

"he really is pathetic" eda saids with a sigh

*Theme*

Eda: Well, here we are, kids. Look at all that fresh meat.

Luz: And smell all the fresh meat! *Luz sniffs and a fly goes up her nose, promptly coughing it out her mouth* Fun!

a few students look disgusted

[hooting]

Eda: No games for you, Owlbert, we've got scams to run.

[sad hooting]

Tibbles: Friends! Welcome!

the students look scared;not him again

*Everyone jumps, donning defensive poses*

Tibbles: I see you got my postcard.

Eda: Tibbles? You sent this?

Tibbles: Mm-hmm.

Luz: Aren't you mad at us for destroying your stand?

King: Ooh, and destroying his life! That was the best part!

"i see we differ on the meaning on best part" a teacher saids glaring at king

Tibbles: No, no, no. I should thank you. After my stand was destroyed I reevaluated my life and found my true calling! I'm now ringmaster of...Tibbles's Tent of Tiny Terrors!

Luz: Aww, it's like a regular circus but adorably small! You're my friends now.

Eda: I don't buy it. What kind of con are you running?

Tibbles: No cons here, Owl Lady, only pros. In fact, why don't we toast our newfound friendship with this totally innocent bottle of water.

the students look impressed he really turned over a new leaf looks 100% not suspicos

Eda: [sarcastically] Oh yeah, sure! Why don't I just- *Eda tosses the bottle away, hitting someone on the head*

"hey thats my dad" a student cries indigntely

Citizen 1: I'm okay!

the student lets out a sigh of relief

Eda: I know poison when I see it; you can't scam a scammer! Now speaking of scams...beat it loser! Step right up to...Eda's Human Horror House! Humans shed their skin and I've got proof.

"you do?" the students ask luz curiously

"no i dont thats just eda scamming" luz replies

King: You should really put a lock on your closet.

Luz: You know what, Eda can pick through my socks all she wants, because today is all about having a great time with my partner in crime.

King: That's me! I love crime!

"YES CRIME" king saids laughing maniacly

[both laugh]

Tibbles: Have a good time, friends. [whisper] While it lasts.

"called it" eda saids standing proud

while the students pale

*scene change to carnival*

Student 1: Dunk the skeleton! Win a prize!

Skeleton: Ah! Aah! I'm covered in pores!

Luz: Now this is my kind of weird! So what do you wanna do first? We could brave the molar coaster, or eat a mysterious blob...

King: Ooh, what's that? Ah! Some kind of deadly string weapon.

Luz: No, silly. That's a friendship bracelet.

King: Is that a type of deadly weapon?

Luz: A weapon of love. It's basically a declaration to the whole world that you're the best of friends.

King: Ooh! That's a safer way than becoming blood brothers! Luz, we must have those bracelets!

a few students melt in happenis

Prize Vendor: And yoink. Sorry, ma'am. If your bone son wants these bracelets you have to play the games and win the tickets. You know, carnival rules.

King: Beat the man and steal his things for me.

eda looks prouly at king

Luz: Or let's just play the games.

King: Oh, okay.

[both laugh]

Both: Games! Games! Games! Games!

Luz: [gasps] Friends!

luz just relaizes what happend looks at king and whispers "im sorry" king just baps her in repsone and she grins

Gus: Hey, Luz!

Luz: Oh my gosh, I didn't think I'd see carniv-y'all here.

Gus: Boo.

Willow: I got an invitation from Tibbles.

Gus: We figured it's a trap since we squashed his stand with a walking house.

Willow: But who cares? This place has a Scarris wheel.

Gus: It's like a human Ferris wheel but it gives you long-lasting nightmares.

many students shudder

Luz: Yes! This mama is ready for trauma.

King: Ahem.

Luz: Oh, yeah. We're on a very important quest to win a special prize for King.

Willow: Oh! We can help with that.

Gus: Aw. Does the little guy wanna win a prize? Uh, does he? Uh, does he? [cooing]

alot of the females glare at gus and he stutters out "uhh im sorry king" king looks thoughtfull;acting "cute" got him minions maybe he should do it more

King: *grunts*

Luz: What do you think, King? The more the merrier, huh?

King: Um, sure. Whatever you want, Luz.

Luz: All right. Approval!

[all cheering]

[cheerful music playing]

Willow: So the pixie infestation was actually caused when Boscha's pet pixie escaped its cage...

many students look at boscha pointedly and she blushes and hides

Luz: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.

[King grunting]

[screams, grunts]

King: Curse these stubby legs.

[all laughing]

King: *sighs*

Tibbles: Oh, my, my, my. You seem troubled.

King: Huh? Who said that?

many students groan this is the part where everything goes bad

Tibbles: It is I. Obvioso, the all-seeing psychic.

King: Haven't I seen you somewhere? It's almost so...

Tibbles: Obvious?

King: That's what I was gonna say. Wow! You really are psychic.

eda sighs so gulliabe she groans

Tibbles: That's right. And Obvioso can see that something is bothering you, little friend.

King: *sighs* You got my number, Obvioso. Today was supposed to be about me and Luz, see? But now she's distracted by her cool new school friends.

the students relaize what was wrong and many of the students glare at luz who shrugs and saids "what i already told him im sorry" the horde seems satisfied and king looks very happy; he has a horde

Tibbles: What if I were to tell you that there was a way to make all those problems disappear?

King: I'd say that sounds illegal. I would also say go on.

*sprays a creature, making it disappear*

King: Holy bones! You poofed it. Call the cops! This guy's crazy!

"yeah do call the cops" a teacher spurts

Tibbles: *chuckles* Hey. The spray is only temporary. I just give my cheeks a tap and then...

*the creature reappears*

Tibbles: ...it returns safe and sound.

the same teacher lets out a sigh of relief

[squwaks] [chirps]

Tibbles: Take this. Enjoy the carnival without the problems. Luz, Willow and Gus will be none the wiser.

"sorry luz" king apolagizes and the horde of students shout "its not your fault""it was luz's fault anyways" king likes it alot

King: Whoa! You even know their names. Guess there's no use arguing with a fortune-teller. Thanks, Obvioso.

Tibbles: *laughing*

King: Hey, sidenote, in the future do I ever find love?

"you want to find love" luz asks with sparkles in her eyes

"ugh not anymore" king replies

Tibbles: Uh... yes.

King: *laughs*

Tibbles: *sighs*

*scene change to King with the bottle*

King: Hmm, maybe I should think about this first.

Luz: King! Sorry we lost you back there, little dude.

King: Hey, it's okay. Let's go back to the games and win those bracelets.

Gus: But we haven't gone on any rides and there's no line for the bumper carcasses.

the horde of girls glare gus into oblivion

King: Games!

Gus: Carcasses!

King: Games!

Gus: Carcasses!

[stomach growling]

Luz: Food! I'm gonna crab some rotten candy while you guys figure this out. Bye!

Willow: When Luz comes back let's go on the three-man cauldron spinner.

Gus: Or the triple swing.

Willow: Oh, and that's close to those photo booths that can fit exactly three people.

luz glares at willow and gus "did you do that on purpose" they both look ashamed

King: But today was me and Luz's day.

Gus: Aw. Does the little baby boo miss his buddy Luz?

Willow: *chuckles*

Gus: Uh, does he? Uh, does he?

the horde of girls storm gus

King: *grunts* The King of Demons misses nobody.

Gus: *laughs*

King: I demand you put me down!

*the bottle falls out of King's pouch, spraying Willow and Gus*

"wait so it was an accident that it happened" luz saids and starts glaring at willow,she wanted to glare at gus but the girls were beating him up

Gus & Willow: What?

*Willow and Gus disappear*

King: Oh, no! What have I done?

Luz: Wow. I guess they really wanted to ride those bumper carcasses.

King: Actually, Luz. There's something I gotta tell you.

Luz: No. There's something I gotta tell you, King. I said I'd help you win those friendship bracelets. So win them we shall, okay?

King: Uh... [whisper] Willow and Gus will be okay for a little while, right?

"just to let you know we were not okay" willow saids

Luz: What was that?

King: Nothing. Now let's go! *chuckles*

Luz: Ready or not, here we crumb.

King: Yes! Ha ha.

*the scene pans down to Willow and Gus, who have actually shrunk and not disappeared*

Gus: First, I'm growing out of my clothes. Now I'm shrinking? Dang, puberty. You're the craziest coaster of 'em all.

"i know right" several students say exsaparated

Willow: Ugh.

Gus: *screams* What happened to us? Did I black out on the molar coaster again?

"again,huh wimp" the girls ridcule gus

Willow: Sketchy carnival rides are not to blame this time. King had something in his pouch that made us small.

Gus: And I just got tall enough for the rides! *sobs*

Willow: Gus...

[growls] [both yelp]

Gus: I think we're safe now.

[both scream]

Gus: Ew.

Willow: Enough of this.

the teachers look in awe, the abomaniton teacher looks ashamed;he had such a talent in his class and didnt notice

[screeches]

Willow: Quick! We have to find Luz and get her attention before any more carnival animals hunt us down. *whistling*

[buzzing]

Willow: Eat up, my stead. Lead us to safety.

Gus: It's so hairy. Why is it so hairy?

Willow: Because up close, everything is hairy.

many students shudder

[yelps]

*scene change to Eda's stand*

Eda: Round as the moon, her ears are, with mood swings as terrifying as night itself. Now, who wants to touch an outdated human reference?

Citizen 2: I do.

Citizen 3: Me.

Clown Guard: Okay, show's over. This witch doesn't have a licence.

Citizen 2: I can't do time again!

Citizen 3: Run!

Eda: Ah, what are you? The fun police?

Clown Guard: Yes!

luz looks suprised "so they do exsist" luz mutters

[squeaks]

Clown Guard: And you're coming with me.

Eda: Uh, excuse me, sir. I'd like to have a word with your staff. Owlbert! Owlbert! Where are you?

[hoots] [hooting]

Eda: Owlbert, you're luck I can't be mad at your adorable antics.

a few students get the courge and say "owlbert is adorable"

"thanks kids" eda answers and they relax

[clattering]

Candy Vendor: Hey, I caught her.

a few teachers stifle a laugh

Eda: I hate carnivals.

*scene change to Luz and King*

[adventurous music playing] [clinking] [grunting]

Gus: We can't keep doing this.

Willow: *gasps* We won't have to for much longer.

*scene change to Eda*

Eda: Just when I thought I couldn't respect the law any less...

[sqweaks]

Eda: ...it surprises me.

Carnival Boss: So, I hear you're running scams at my carnival? That's my job. And I take my job very seriously.

Eda: Spare me the yuks. What do you want?

Carnival Boss: Since I'm a forgiving demon, I'll give you two options. I can pass you along to the Emperor's Coven and we'll throw you in the Conformatorium, or you can scam for me.

"wait he is a scammer aswell" the students look outraged

*scene change to Luz and King*

Prize Vendor: 1230... 1231...

King: *squeals*

Luz: Now, King, before you spend your tickets are you sure you want those friendship bracelets and not this bad boy?

Cursed Skull: *roars* I am the King of Night. And every breath you take brings you closer to darkness.

[pause]

Luz: This guy's a riot.

King: Yes, Luz. I want the bracelets. It's kind of important to me, okay?

a few students faint from how adorable king is

Cursed Skull: I can be important to you. I, who have seen the birth and death of countless nations...

Prize Vendor: Hey, stop it.

Cursed Skull: *whinnies*

Prize Vendor: No, no. Stop it. Yes, where was I, uh... Well, lost count. Okay, one, two, three four...

"why dont they have a ticket counting machine" the teachers wonder

[buzzing]

*Luz feels candy stuck in her hair*

Luz: Ugh, gross. I'm gonna need a mirror. I'll be right back, King.

Prize Vendor: 12, 13, 14...

King: Count faster.

Luz: Oh. There we go. "You made it". Aw. What a supportive sign. Wait a sec. Supportive signs!

Willow: Wait, Luz!

Luz: Huh? Oh, my gosh.

Prize Vendor: One million. Yep, I just counted to one million. The bracelets are yours.

King: Yes. Yes! Now Luz and I will share a bond as mighty as these trinkets! *laughs* Heya, Luz. Good news. I got the bracelets.

Luz: King...

King: Huh? *yelps*

Willow: You splash us with something to make us small.

Gus: And now I can't go on the big boy rides! You monster.

the horde glares at gus yet again king looks very pleased

King: *grunts* You weren't supposed to shrink. You, you were supposed to disappear. Ooh, no. Wait.

Luz: What?

King: No, no, no. Luz, I can explain. I wanted to win the bracelets and there was this psychic, see? *holds out bottle*

Luz: That must've been what did it. Give me the spray bottle, King.

King: No, wait I-I-I gotta explain.

Luz: There's nothing to explain.

King: I was just trying to...

Luz: Shrink my friends?

King: I was just trying to solve my problems.

"which ws your fault by the way" kings fanclub shouts at her she flushes and saids "yeah sorry"

[grunts]

King & Luz: Uh-oh.

*the bottle spills, shrinking Luz and King*

Willow & Gus: Hi.

King: Wait, I can fix it. Obvioso showed me how. Behold.

*King taps his cheeks, but nothing happens*

King: Why isn't this working?

Tibbles: I'd say it's working quite well.

"that rascal" eda saids the teachers notice she was going to curse but refrained because kids where here and their opnion of her went up

*scene change to Tibbles holding Luz, King, Willow and Gus in his hand, King still tapping his cheeks*

Gus: Um, Luz, I think King is broken.

King: Tapping my cheeks is supposed to turn us normal. The psychic told me.

Tibbles: Oh, did he? But, what if he...lied to you from the start? Hold on. Lied to you from the start? It's different.

"dont countine without me,ill be back soon" eda saids flies out on owlbert you could her tibbles screams from the hall she comes back after a few secounds

King: You fiend. When Obvioso finds out you stole his mustache... Oh...

Tibbles: The potion was designed by me. Guess whose cheeks control it?

Luz: Why are you doing this?

Tibbles: When you destroyed my stand, you destroyed generations of Grimm Hammer history. Now it's time to pay.

[all scream]

All: Oof.

Tibbles: Welcome to the greatest show on the Boiling Isles!

"not the greatest" the students say angirly

[all cheering] [all gasp]

Tibbles: Will these witches and demons survive feeding time? Let's find out!

[tinkles bell] [growling]

Luz: Aw. At least he's still my friend.

[angry neighing]

Luz: That's how friends react.

[all growling]

Tibbles: You ruined my livelihood. So now you'll feed my livelihood. Place your bets and enjoy the show!

"th- that piece of gahhh" kings fanclub say and than assk eda "where is tibbles right now" eda smirks and points at the door after aout an hour they came back fists soaked in blood

Gus: Well, if I have to go, at least I'm with my best friends. And King.

gus pales as he looks at the blood but the girls are still too pleased at their handling of tibbles that they dont notice

[whinnies] [growls]

Eda: Caramel Crab Apples. Get 'em hot and pinchy.

luz tries to stifle a laugh and eda glares at her

Man: Hey, over here!

Eda: Yeah, yeah. *grunts* Hold your spider-horses.

[all shrieking] [growls]

Luz: We've gotta...find a way out of here!

[growls]

King: Ah, King, you idiot. This is all your fault. But I think I know how to fix it.

"not your fault" the girls remind king

[blusters, nickers]

Luz: King?

King: Willow, Gus, I'm sorry for poofing you. And Luz, I'm sorry for taking away your friends. I know you'll eventually go home and now you're spending more time at school. I just wanna be around you!

"lucky" the girls mutter

"hey if i get your undying loyalty ill be with you aswell

the female students get exaited

[grunting] [growling]

Student 2: No!

Student 3: Boo! Boo!

[crowd booing]

Tibbles: No refunds.

[howling]

King: All right. I only have one shot. *grunts*

Tibbles: Darn flies. *slaps cheek* Oh, no.

Eda: Hey, hey. No discounts, buddy.

Man: You guys owe me. There's nothing happening in this show.

Man 2: Not a single one of those dumb kids have gotten hurt yet.

Eda: Dumb kids? Wait. Those are my dumb kids!

"hey were not dumb" luz saids and notices edas stare "well okay maybe" she mumbles

*Luz, Gus, Willow and King grow back to normal*

[all sigh]

*the animals grow*

Luz: You shrunk the animals too?

Tibbles: It's the Tent of Tiny Terrors. Something needed to be tiny.

"tat makes sense" a student says to his friend

Man: Finish the job! Get them kids.

Student 4: Feast!

[munches, nickers] [nickers] [whinnies] [all screaming]

Tibbles: They foiled my plans. You will pay for this! This time I'm gonna personally squash you!

Eda: Oh, no, Tibbles. That's not how entertainment works. The bad guy always gets his just desserts.

Tibbles: Oh, no! Not desserts!

Eda: Hey, girls. This one's on the house.

[screaming] [blusters]

Willow: Looks like we ruined his life for a second time.

Gus: We're on a roll.

"Were on a roll" the girls say to eachother

King: Gus, Willow, you're okay!

Luz: All thanks to you, King. Here. It was all that was left.

King: It's...it's okay. Because now there's a piece for everybody. If you'll accept it, that is?

the girls look at king and are overwhelmed by cuteness

Willow: Thank you, King.

Gus: Yeah. I've always wanted to own a jagged piece of cheap metal.

the girls glare at gus for the 100000 time today

Luz: That's very sweet.

King: I'm sorry, Luz. Demons do crazy things when they've been missing somebody.

Luz: [whisper] And can I tell you a secret? I've been missing you too. *kisses*

"lucky" the girls mutter again

King: *giggles* Well, we still have a few hours of carnival left. Wanna hit those bumper carcasses?

Luz: You bread my mind.

King: *laughs* Yes! Bread puns. Bread puns forever.

Luz: You coming, Eda?

Eda: Nah. I think I got everything I wanted. Yep. Another great year at the carnival.

*scene change to Hooty*

[buzzing]

Hooty: Boy, fly, we sure get into some wacky hijinks, don't we? Sure feel sorry for anyone that missed seeing us two rabble-rousers getting into scrapes. Good thing I brought a camera. Yep. Hooty and fly. Together forever. You and me. Every single day... *coughs* Now I know what friendship taste like. Yum. Taste like a bug.

the students sigh at hooties sadness


	15. Chapter 15

Episode opens up displaying Hexside, then closes in on Boscha and Amity talking by the lockers*

Boscha: Too wiggly, too obvious, now we're talkin'! I think today is a talons day - rawr!

Skara: Hey girls! Time to bug out at my birthday party! Invite only, but you witches are my VIP's!

Amity: Are these made of real insect wings

most of the students look in awe while eda grunts "What a waste"

Skara: My dad spared no expense! You only turn 15 once!

Boscha: You only turn every age once Skara...

Luz: Prepare thyself to do battle like a human! Thumb war!

Willow: *laughs* It's funny cuz it's stupid!

"it is funny" a students whispers to himself and starts cracking up

Boscha: It's so weird that a human goes here now. Too bad she's already burned her social life at the stake. Any friend of Willow's is an automatic dork. Ugh! Skara! Why did you give me an invite that was molting? Gross! Give me another one.

"you know boscha you are really spoiled and although i have no room to say this after whats going to happen in this memory,willow deserves better" amity saids loudly so everyone can hear,the teachers give her approving looks while luz looks at her with her eyes sparkling

Kid 1: An invitation to Skara's party! I want it!

Kid 2: I want it!

Kid 1: It's mine!

Kid 2: No it's mine!

"thats kinda pathetic" skara mutters to herself

Teacher 1: Kid fight!

Teacher 2: Kid fight?

Detention Teacher: Kid fight!

prinicpal bump glares at the 3 teachers who wince

*Theme*

Luz: Oh my gosh Willow, I'm so excited for photo class! I can't believe you can make pictures of your actual memories! Ima see me some baby Willow!

Willow: I'll admit, I was adorable.

"yes you were" luz saids pinching willows cheeks

Luz: Aah! *hiss*

Boscha: I can't believe she'd even hang out with her! It's just embarrassing. Oh look at me! I'm going on a date with my ferns!

many students glare at boscha and she feels her repution might be going away

Skara: *laughs*

Luz: That could be anyone!

Skara: Solid Willow impression, Boscha! Amity, weren't you friends with Willow?

Amity: I'm a Blight, we only associate with a select few. Keep annoying me though, I'm happy to select fewer.

"im glad i selected fewer" amity fake whispers to boscha but everyone can hear

"ohhhh burn" luz shouts

Skara: Oh I could've sworn you guys hung out.

Willow: *sighs*

*Scene change to photo class*

Luz: Alright memory melon, let's pick another juicy one!

Willow: Be careful with my brain!

Luz: Ooo, who says brain surgery is hard?

Photo Teacher: How's the work? You know that some prints have greater clarity than others, these are moments that invoke strong emotional response.

Luz: All the colors of the brainbow!

Photo Teacher: But, if you damage the prints, you'll damage the memories themselves! Be extremely careful.

"okay so who wants to bet this will come back to bite them?" gus saids

"as before everyone knows that will happen" the students remind him

Luz: Whoa. Photo class is intense. Oh my gosh, Willow, you had an awkward hair phase, too!? I knew we were meant to be friends. Ooo there's more! *photo appears of Amity and Willow at a birthday party hugging*

a few students awww

Willow: Ugh.

Luz: Hey, I know you and Amity have a history, wouldn't you feel better talking about it?

Willow: No, I'd rather do this *Willow turns around photo* That's my motto after all! Out of sight, out of mind.

*Bell rings*

Luz: If you won't tell me what she did, I'll never be able to cook up a scheme to make you friends again!

Willow: Luz, I get it, but I don't want you to do that. No schemes, no plots, no ruses, none! Okay? Now let's get to lunch!

Luz: She never did mention anything about shenanigans. *Luz turns back photo of Amity and Willow*

*scene change to hallway*

Luz: Wait up!

Boscha: *to Amity* I can't believe I made him cry, like, he's the teacher.

the same teacher glares at boscha;she ruined his repution

Amity: *sees photo of her and Willow* oh no.

Boscha: Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Is there a ghost in photo class? Are they cute!

Amity: Yep, just a super cute ghost, but they're all mine!

"all yours huh" luz saids stifling a giggle

amity bluses in respone

Boscha: Ask if they have any friends!

Amity: Willow...I'm sorry, but I have to do this. *Amity burns photo, puts it back on display with the other photos, causing a fire to erupt* Oh no! No, no, no, no! Um, uh, uh.. *Amity blows on the photo, causing the flame to spread to the remaining memories* Oh, come on!

"sorry willow" amity apolagizes while the photo teacher glares at her

*Scene changes to lunch room*

Luz: Hey there, detective, are you solving a crime or about to commit one?

"is that a normal occurnce" a teacher asks luz concered

"well i live with eda" luz answers and eda grins

Gus: This is one problem crime can't solve, my interview for journalism class is due tomorrow! I'm supposed to choose someone "interesting, accomplished, and noteworthy"! People aren't meant to be all those things! Curse your need for perfection, Gus!

Luz: Okay buddy, okay. *Luz soothes Gus by giving him apple blood* So, Willow, whoa. Are you okay?

Willow: When did it get so hot? *Willow drinks water, exhales steam, then douses herself in more water, releasing more steam* Uhh, hi! I'm Willow! Remind me of your names?

"oh no this will be so embarasing" willow groans

Gus: This is serious journalism, Willow, clowning around will get you nowhere.

Willow: I'm-I'm serious! Who are you?

Gus: I'll admit, this amnesia spin has peaked my interest.

Luz: Gus, it really seems like she's forgotten us, like her memory is- *gasps* like her memory is gone!

"you figured it out very quickly" eda saids with an aproving look

*Scene change to photo room*

Gus: Hexside Free Press! What's going on here?

*the gang gasps as they see Amity trying to extinguish the fire currently burning up Willow's exposed memories*

Amity: Hi.

Luz: You destroyed Willow's memories?

Amity: I-I saved as many as I could! Ugh! Why would they make memories so flammable!

Willow: *giggles* Have I always had these crazy things? *wiggles fingers* Blep, blep! Eeee,heee,heee, I can tell we're gonna be good friends!

willow blushes and groans

*Scene changes to The Owl House*

Amity: So, this is the Owl House?

"wait you arent suprised that she lives with the most dangrous criminal in the boiling aisles?" a student asks her confused

"Well after everything ive seen with luz its just par for the course" amity replies shrugging

Luz: Yup.

Amity: And you...sleep here?

Luz: When the night critters allow me to.

oo, you set Willow's memories on fire and erased everything...even minor damage can have huge effects!

Willow: Ahh, A chair for sitting! *Willow flops onto couch, then gets into a handstand, then flops again*

willow sighs how much more stupid willow will they see

Eda: Yep, her brain's burned up real good. Damage like that can change everything about a person. Willow may never be the same.

Willow: I got it! Ooo, a furry fruit! I'm gonna peel it!

King: What? What is happening?

Eda: Nap time. *Eda puts Willow to sleep*

"thanks eda" willow saids in relief

King: Sleep spell *yawns*

Eda: I didn't cast it on you.

King: Yeah, who cares?

Luz: Is there anything we can do?

Eda: There is one way, but it's terribly dangerous and partially illegal. So you're in the right place! I'll send you into her mind to fix the damage.

"partly?" principal bump raises his eyebrow

"ok fine super illeagel" eda saids with a shrug

Luz: Be still my fantasy loving heart, I have always wanted to do this! Thank you Boiling Isles.

Eda: It won't be easy, you have a lot to fix in there. It's a mess! Yep, whoever did this to Willow showed unbelievable disregard for her safety, downright despicable! Oh right, it was you. Anyways Luz, who's going inside with you?

"way to make her feel guilty" said suprisingly willow

eda frowns "didnt she make you go coocoo" shr asks

"yeah but shes improving" willow saids

Hooty: Maybe I can help! I'm pretty good at getting stuck inside people's heads!

Eda: This is someones brain, not a night club! Two max.

Gus: I'm running out of time, ugh, I'm in total free fall! Must I turn to forbidden sources? Aah!

Luz: Gus has a lot on his plate. Amity, you have to go with me.

Amity: Willow might not want me in there...

Luz: You set everything in there on fire! You have to help.

Amity: *sighs* Okay, I'll do what I can.

Luz: *extends hand to Amity, Amity grabs her hand in return*

eda grins

Eda: Alright! Bold choice to take the girl who caused the mess.

Luz: Whoa.

Eda: When you're done, ring that and I'll cast you back. Oh, and keep an eye out for her "inner Willow". She's the gatekeeper of emotions and memory. She might help ya. Now, here we go! *Eda casts Amity and Luz into Willow's mind*

Luz: Whoa!

Amity: Where's her inner Willow? Think she'll help?

"i think she did" luz saids with a smile

Luz: I don't know, guess we'll just have to start fixing stuff on our own! Let's see here. Hey, I found something magical, Ima put my face in it!

"is that your response to everyting in the boiling aisles?"a teacher asks concerned fir kuz's mental health

Amity: Luz? Luz!

Luz: I think I found the memories, let's go!

Amity: Aah!

*Luz and Amity enter a memory, the scene is a grassy area with a banner saying "Lake Lacuna"*

Luz: Welcome to Willow's beautiful...memory?

Amity: Lake Lacuna! This is where me and Willow took swimming lessons! The ash must be from the fires. *gasp* Our fort! In the dunes! One time Willow and I wanted to play hooky from our swim lessons, so we built this!

"amity playing hooky" that sentance dosnt fell right

Luz: Forts, Hooky, Willow? Can words get any cuter?

Amity: We knew the swim teacher would be on the prowl, but Willow said she'd protect us with an illusion spell.

Luz: Wha? It's like dog house for angels!

amity blushes she called me an angel

Amity: Wait, something is missing. *Amity grabs a flag that reads "A + W", and places it atop the fort. The memory turns colorful and Amity and Luz return to where they began in the Willow's mind* We're back!

Luz: I think fixing the fort fixed the memory!

*Memory starts playing in color, showing Amity and Willow playing in the fort*

Child Amity: Ugh! The seagulls are back again!

Child Willow: Don't worry, I'll get rid of them!

Child Amity: Willow!

Child Willow: I'm sorry, I thought I was getting better!

"that is cuter than king" luz saids melting in joy

the king fanclub glares at her but shes too busy

"IM NOT CUTE" king shouts like a little kid

*The swim teacher spots Amity and Willow, and sends them back to the class*

Amity: Oh Willow as a...late bloomer.

Luz: I know, but now she's more like a great bloomer! This place is like theatre showing her most important moments! Now let's fix some more! *Luz spots a memory showing Amity and Willow at a birthday party* The photo that started it all! Let's do it next.

Amity: Wait! Uhh, you want important moments, this one might be about a crush!

willow groans for the umpteenth time while the students

Luz: Ooo, don't mind if I do! *laughs*

*scene changes to Owl house*

Gus: No one can give me the interview I need, except...myself! *Gus creates an illusion copy of himself*

Gus Copy: I'd rather die than expose my secrets!

Gus: Then die you shall!

"what secrets can you possibly have" luz asked curiose

"ill never tell you" gus shouts and runs away

Eda: Ahem. If you need an interview, look no further, Interesting, I'm a bad girl living in a secret fortress.

Hooty: I'm the secret!

Eda: Shh! Noteworthy? I'm public enemy number one. Accomplished? I'm the greatest witch who ever lived!

Gus: What do you think?

King: I think that-

Gus: Aaa!

King: If you're handing out attention, I deserve it. Nyeh!

"ill give you attention" the king fanclub said together

"dont mind if i do" king walks into the horde of girls and gets pet into oblivion

Gus: I might choose one of you, but which one of you? If you want to be picked. You'll have to impress me!

*scene change to Willow's mind, Amity and Luz are fixing memories including Willow and her dad's playing on the swings, Willow and Amity reading 13+ romantic novels, and Willow and Amity riding a "Roller Ghoster"*

"this is so embarresing" willow saids blushing

Child Willow: Aaaaah! I don't feel so good!

Luz: We...don't need to see how this one ends...

Amity: Yeah, Willow threw up a lot that day. That's when you knew she was having fun.

all of the students look at willow

Luz: Ew...I mean, aw! Hey, you okay?

Amity: Yeah, I just...I can't believe I almost erased all of this. I really messed things up.

Luz: Don't worry, we've gotten really good at fixing memories! I won't rest until we've gotten this all sorted out, repeat after me! We can fix this together! Come on!

Amity: We can fix this together. *Amity blushes*

most of the students by than notice and reliaze they have a crush on eachother and smirk

Luz: Heck yeah we can! I know some of these memories must be painful for you, but, what happened to you guys? And why are you trying to hide it?

Amity: I just- *Amity sees a pink monster behind Luz* *gasps* What's that? *Luz turns to see nothing*

Luz: Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, just say something

"sorry" luz whispers

"no problem" amity blushes from the close proximity

Amity: No! I actually saw something! At least...I think I did?

Luz: If you need me, I'll be fixing this memory of a ball pit.

Amity: Wait, that's not-

Luz: It's full of eggs! Why is this memory full of eggs!

most of the students shudder

"i wont een try to explain" willow saids

Amity: Yeah, that one's hard to explain.

*Scene change to Owl House*

Eda: Just give up, King, cuz I got this.

King: You got nothing, no one could turn down an interview with someone this pretty!

Eda and King: Huh? *Gus shines a bright light*

Gus: You want this interview? You better start answering some tough questions. Where were you born?

King: Wah?

Gus: What'd you eat for breakfast this morning?

Eda: Wha?

Gus: What's your greatest strength?

"gus give us the answers to that survey" the king fan club/kfc demand from gus

gus scared out of his mind complais

King: My decisiveness. Wait, I changed my mind!

Gus: This will be the greatest interview of all time, so if you want it, you'll have to dazzle me!

Eda: This kid scares me.

*Scene changes to Willow's mind*

Amity: We're getting pretty good at fixing these.

Luz: Yeah, and there's only one last memory to fix! The one you're suspiciously avoiding.

Amity: Me? Avoiding? No, but let's skip it! Let's ring that bell!

Luz: Amity, you gotta stop being weird, we have to fix all of them. Unless...there's something in there you don't want me to see...look, I'm not here to judge, I'm just here to help Willow.

"okay before we see this please dont judge amity harshley" luz shouts

"thanks" amity whispers

Amity: Help?! All you're doing is prying into your friends lives! Did you ever think maybe it's none of your business? Is something...burning? *Luz and Amity turn to see pink flames erupting, destroying the memories they previously fixed*

a few students shreik frightend

Luz: Look! *a pink monster reappears and chases towards the two* *Luz and Amity scream*

Amity: Hide, hide, hide!

Luz: Oh no! That thing is burning up all the memories!

Amity: Please call Eda, I don't wanna be here when it comes out!

*Back at the Owl House, Eda and King miss their call due to their audition for Gus's interview*

Eda: How's that for interesting? There's levels to me kid, levels I say!

Gus: Yes...that was good.

King: No it wasn't! If you want noise, I'll give you noise! *King begins slapping a spoon again a metal sheet*

"so thats why you didnt answer" both amity and luz glare at eda

"yeah sorry about that" eda saids with a shrug

*Scene changes to Willow's mind*

Amity: Why won't she answer?

Luz: Yeah...she's not super reliable.

Amity: *sees monster reappear* Run!

Amity: Why is it destroying all the photos?

Luz: I don't know... *Luz notices that all the memories that don't include Amity have not been touched by the monster* *gasps* Amity, that thing isn't after any photo, it's after YOU!

Amity: What?

Luz: Run! I have an idea!

Amity: We can't go in there, I'm in there!

Luz: *draws ice glyph* Time for a swimming lesson! Woo! Teamwork baby! *Luz hugs Amity, causing her to blush*

luz matches the blush in real life by than everyone expect the 2 in question reliazed their feelings

*the pink monster turns into Willow*

Amity: Are you...inner Willow?

Inner Willow: I was. Love, sadness, fear, I used to be made of all the emotions. But ever since you set Willow's mind on fire, all I've felt is anger!

Luz: Please! Stop!

Inner Willow: But Amity wanted this. Every moment she touched, I'm going to burn.

Amity: You're just hurting Willow, why are you doing this?

Inner Willow: Still haven't figured it out yet, then I'll show you! You wanted to know everything right? Then come take a trip down memory lane.

Luz: You're saying it all creepy, but I like the sound of- whoa!

*Amity and Luz enter a memory of Amity's childhood room*

Luz: Where are we?

Inner Willow: You said I was hurting Willow? I was just finishing what you started!

Child Amity: You have to get out Willow- now!

Child Willow: Why?

Child Amity: Because-Because-

Child Willow: Is it because I still can't do magic? Ami, I'm sorry I got us in trouble at the beach, I just can't get the spells right.

Child Amity: Well, that is why! Because you're a weakling! You can't do magic so I don't wanna be your friend, now go!

a few students begin to say something but than they remeber what luz said and shut up

Inner Willow: Then you let your new friends pick on her for years, all because you thought she was weak, now I can erase all of that. After all, out of sight, out of mind.

Luz: Amity!

Amity: Wait! Please... Before all this started, there-there was something else.

*Amity's memory of her being scolded by her parents appears*

Mr. Blight: Amity?

Mrs. Blight: What is Willow doing here? She wasn't on the guest list for a reason.

Child Amity: but, she's...she's my best friend!

Mr. Blight: Nonsense, Blights only associate with the strongest of witchlings. You can choose a new friend from one of the suitable companions we invited.

Child Amity: But they're mean! Just because you work with their parents doesn't mean I have to like them!

Mrs. Blight: Good children don't squabble, dear, sever your ties with Willow, and if you don't-

Mr. Blight: Then we will.

Child Amity: *gasps*

Mrs. Blight: We'll make sure the kid is never admitted into Hexside. Now go, and try not to make a scene.

willow gasps, amity never told her "im sorry amity" willow saids sobbing into amitys shoulder

"im sorry i never told you" amity replies

Amity: You were never too weak to be my friend. I was too weak to be yours. I can't take back what I've done, but I can promise this, I won't let Boscha and her gang pick on you ever again! *tugs on Skara's invite* I'm not actually gonna rip it cuz it's a real butterfly, but you get the gesture, right?

skara looks understanding "sorry i was mad at you for not coming to my party" she saids

"its okay you didnt know" amity replies with a weak smile

Inner Willow: I do. *grabs Amity's hand* I think Willow should keep her memories of you. The good, and the bad.

Amity: Me too.

Luz: And, if it's okay, Amity and I still have more work to do. *Luz and Amity put up the frame of Amity and Willow at a birthday party* So, does this mean you and Willow are buddies again?

Amity: I'm not sure.

"we are amity, if you want" willow looks up hopefully

"of course" amity saids smiling

Luz: Let's see.

*scene changes to Owl House*

Eda: So? Who got the gig, kid?

Gus: Well, this has been the hardest choice of my entire life. But with the public interest in mind, the interview goes to...Hooty!

Eda: Hooty?

King: Hooty?

everyone turns to look at gus "are you insane" they ask

Hooty: Hoot?

Gus: Well, your performances got me thinking, what creates the most interesting people? Only the Owl House itself. Tell me everything, Mr. Hoot!

Hooty: I've been waiting to hear those words all my life!

Eda: Oh I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna bake that bird in a pie!

King: I'm gonna bake that kid into a pie!

Eda: Huh? oh yeah, I put people in there. *Eda takes out Amity and Luz from Willow's mind*

Luz: Whoa? What went down here? Where's Gus, what did you do with Gus?

Eda: He's fine, but he's dead to us.

gus looks offended but nobody even notices he exists

Luz: Those are two very mixed messages.

Willow: *wakes up*

Luz: Willow! Do you know who I am?

Willow: Um...a friendly scarecrow? Ha! just messing, I remember everything!

everyone lets out a sigh of relief

Luz: She's back, folks! My girl's back, I'm gonna hug you so hard you'll never forget me again!

Willow: *turns to Amity* I remember what you did too. What you did in there...I can't say we're friends, but it's...a start. How did Amity happen to see that photo in class?

Luz: You said nothing about shenanigans...

Hooty: My first word was hoot, my second word was Hooty hoot, my third word-

"damn hooty is so boring" gus saids in dissapointment

"ya think"

Gus: You gotta stay on track here buddy!

*Amity releases Skara's invite into the sky*

Hooty: There's a song I wrote! Bored bored bored, bored bored bored.

Gus: I can't take this anymore!

Hooty: Hoot hoot, somewhere else a hoot hoot, Hooty hoot hoot!

"i told you it was a bad idea" king reminds gus

kinda exaited next chapter is grom but im going on a trip with my family for 4 days so it will be a bit before i write the grom chapter


	16. Chapter 16

this is the all transcript online + i have the dance scene so if anyone has the rest please send me

so i guess this is enchanted grom fright part 1 sorry but if anyone has the rest of the transcript send me

and no this is the entire online transcript as of right now

(The Owl House, day)

In the living room, King is on Luz's phone while Luz is trying out a new glyph.

Luz: Come on, work this time! YES! Check it out, King: my glyph skills are blossoming!

King: You think that's impressive? Check this out! Two warriors battling to the death!

On the phone, two cats mew calmly.

the king fanclub roars with newfound vigour;they havent seen cute king in a while

it was than luz reliazed what day this was, grom she gets nevous exaited than nervous;she knows luz had a love note for someone who was it for will this show god i hope so but what if it isnt me,luz thinks panicking and blushing

The door to the human realm is open.

Luz: Ah. I see we're getting enough Wi-Fi through the portal for cat videos.

whi fii the monsters look confused

"it's like a thing that ehh it like" luz saids unable to explain

King: Senseless violence, yes, attack, DEATH IS YOUR GOD!

Luz: I regret teaching you about the Internet.

King: Hah! What possible regrets could come from the internet- Oh! Did you know that the Earth is actually flat?

"My dad told me that" a student murmurs in agreement

Luz: Yep, that's not right.

Her phone vibrates in King's lap, and she takes it. The screen shows a text from her mom that reads, "How's camp today, cariño? 3, Mamá. Luz gulps and begins to type out a response, and sends a thumbs-up emoji.

"hey kid you need me to talk to your mom" eda asks

"oh dear god please dont" luz begs

Luz: Good enough.

King: Ah, a severed hand! Perfect response.

Luz lies down on the cough and puts a pillow on her face.

Luz: Ugh! What am I supposed to say? (she sits up) Hey mom, not at camp actually! I'm in the demon realm learning to be a witch! Also, did you know that demons and magic are real? She. Will. End me.

"good mom" eda nods in approval

King: Nah, she'd be freaked out by our world anyway. So actually, by keeping the truth from her, you're doing her a favor!

Luz: Hm. The demon on my shoulder makes a good point.

King: Always trust a shoulder demon!

"yes trust me" a demon appers on luz's shoulder and she smacks it

He takes the phone. Hooty opens the door.

Hooty: Hoot hoot, Luz! Time to fill that darling little head of yours with...

He regurgitates a stack of books onto the ground.

many students shudder

Hooty: Delicious knowledge!

Willow and Gus look in from the doorway.

Gus: Please hurry!

Willow: The more I look at him, the more uncomfortable I get.

Hooty: HOOT HOOT!

Luz: Heh. (she hands King the phone and kisses him on the head) Don't spend all day watching MewTube, 'kay?

King: I FORGE MY OWN PATH!

"yes you do" luz saids putting king on her lap while the king fanclub mutters jealous

On the phone screen, a fluffy black cat chases its tail. He snickers.

King: What a dum-dum.

He bats at his own tail and lies down.

King: Ugh. Who has the energy?

(Hexside School, day)

The spider kindergarten teacher decorates the halls with streamers.

Teacher: Coming through! Watch your heads!

The halls are decked out with balloons and other decorations. Luz, Gus, and Willow enter.

Luz: Hmm... something seems different today. Did everyone get a haircut?

"you noticed" a student saids exaited

Willow: Oh yeah! I forgot you've never been here for the social event of the season.

Gus: Welcome to your first-

Suddenly, two masked health workers enter, rolling a stretcher, making siren noises.

Worker: Huddle away!

The workers surround a beast-keeping student with dark skin, blonde hair that covers his eyes, and big, pointy ears. Skara looks on.

a couple of the students friends look at him in orry he just saids "keep watching"

Worker: Come with us immediately! Your disease- it's advancing!

They help him onto the stretcher.

Student: Is there a cure, doc?

Worker: Only one... finding the perfect date to Grom!

Student: If that's the cure... then, Skara, will you go to Grom with me?

He holds out a beating heart, with "GROM?" written on it in blue ink.

Skara: Ahhhhh! Of course I will, or whatever!

skara sighs she cant belive she went with that jerk;he ditched her for a diffrent girl

She hugs him, and onlooking students cheer.

Luz: You guys have a version of prom on the Boiling Isles? I was kicked out of my last school dance for dressing like an otter, but here, I can be your Grom queen!

many students look at luz confused why she would want that

Willow: That's, uh, not something people usually sign up for.

Amity enters from behind, looking down at the stack of books she is carrying, and unknowingly bumps into Luz.

Amity: Watch it, nitwit!- Oh. Hi, Luz... and co. Sorry about that.

most of the students and even some students snicker

Luz: No problem, let me help you!

She helps Amity pick up her books and hands her a little pink note that she dropped.

Luz: Here, your note.

Amity snatches it away.

Luz: Man, you got some quick grabbers.

Amity: It's just- it's private.

Amity suddenly turns bright red oh my god what if it shows that note what will luz think omg omg omg

Suddenly, the speaker screeches and Principal Bump's voice comes over the intercom. The students murmur and whisper to each other... "this is it", "I'm so nervous"...

Bump (over intercom): Attention Hexside students. This is your principal speaking.

Gus: Oh, man, this is it!

Willow: He's announcing who'll be this year's Grom royalty.

Amity looks on, concerned.

Bump (over intercom): This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to... Amity Blight. Our Grom queen!

The students gasp and turn to Amity. She appears nervous and is noticeably uneasy.

Luz: WHOOOO! Amity, get it, queen!

She goes in for a high-five, but Amity runs off.

"sorry luz i was thinking about something" amity saids

Luz: Don't leave me hangin'!

Willow: You might want to give her some space. Being Grom queen is a tough job, even for Amity.

(The Hexside gym, students hang up decorations and prepare for the party. Principal Bump is overseeing. The snaggle-back is hanging from the ceiling by a rope and spinning.)

Bump: Very good. Lower the streamers, fill the punch bowl, and- how's my disco ball?

Snaggle-back: Nauseous.

"wait that was a PERSON" luz saids in worry

"dont worry about me im fine" the "disco ball" replies

Bump: Great. Just keep it up for 36 more hours.

Bump leaves the gym, and Luz enters.

Luz: Ah. My first school dance experience on the Boiling Isles. I can't wait to get overdressed, take awkward photos, push all the buttons- wait, what?

She sees a red button on a black-and-red pedestal with insect legs on the bottom.

Luz: Well, hello. Don't mind if I do.

She cheekily pushed the button. the ground rumbles, and the floor opens to an underground arena, connected by a ramp.

Luz: Whoah!

Two walls of weapons come up from the floor on either side of Luz. She gasps.

Luz: Medieval torture seems like a strange theme for Grom, but hey-

Amity (offscreen): They're not for decoration.

"ahh" a couple students sceam amity blushes why was she so awkard?

Amity is sitting at the top of the bleachers, alone. She stands up and starts to make her way down.

Amity: This arena is where I'll make my debut as Grom queen.

Luz: Right. Why don't you seem excited?

Amity: Because this isn't just some dance party.

In the arena, black gloop rumbles and growls.

Amity: That's Grom. Short for Grometheus, the fear-bringer. It's a monster that lives under the school.

a couple of the first graders are frightend and look away

She casts a spell that shows a tapestry about Grom's backstory.

Amity: Every year it tries to break out, and a student had to defeat it before it invades the town. Ever the optimist, Bump holds a party and calls it tradition.

Back in the gym.

"but its such a fun occaison" principal bump objetcts

Amity: The worst thing is that Grom can read minds and shape-shift into your worst fear. And mine is... very embarassing.

yeah rejection she thinks embbaresed

Luz: If it worries you so much, then why don't you tell Principal Bump you want out of this death match biz? (gasp) Unless talking to Bump is your greatest fear.

"yeah why didnt you talk to me" bump saids in confusion

"because than i would be a disgrace" amity answers quietly

everyone looks shocked

"amity you are not a disgrace" luz saids firmly

Amity laughs.

Amity: No, but that's a good idea. Thanks, Luz.

Amity exits.

Luz: Hm.

Snaggle-back: PUT DOWN A TARP, I'M GONNA PUKE!

Luz hurries out.

(Back at the Owl House)

Luz: (offscreen) I'm home!

Eda: (offscreen) OW!

Luz enters.

Luz: Guys?

We see Eda in a leather tuxedo with King, standing on a stack of books, wearing a green apron.

most of the people look confused

Eda: Careful with those pins.

King: Why am I doing this? I don't even wear clothes!

Luz enters and sits on Eda's bed.

Luz: Hey, sweet duds, owl lady! What's the haps?

Eda: I'm chaperoning Grom tonight. So I have to look sharp.

"Wait eda was at school" everyone is shocked

King: And Gus asked me to co-emcee the fight! We're going to turn this blood-bath into a fun-bath!

"yesss kinggg" the king fan club shouts

King holds up a poster of him and Gus, standing back-to-back in sunglasses, Gus holding a microphone.

Eda: Ooh! Have they announced the victim yet?

Luz: Yeah. It's Amity. She's kinda freaking out though. I wish I could, like, take her place or something.

Eda and King laugh.

King: A great joke, Luz!

Eda: Ah, listen, kid. That's a noble sentiment, but Grom is a little above your pay-grade. You're a human. You're... fragile.

"i am not fragile" luz grunts

Luz gets up and marches towards Eda.

Luz: Hey! I've been learning lots of new spells! I could totally handle it.

Eda: There's a horrifying spider in your hair.

Luz: Nope. I'm not as fragile as you think, Eda. And I'm not so easily fooled, either.

Luz turns around to exit, revealing the horrifying spider in her hair. She exits.

many students scream including luz

King: Uh, maybe you were too hard on her. She's saved you from multiple monsters, remember?

Eda: Facing Grom means facing your worst fear, King. And I don't think Luz knows what that means yet.

She looks at herself in the mirror, pauses.

Eda: Do you think I could pull of red eyeshadow?

King: Girl, you can pull of anything! Up top! We're style geniuses!

"yes you can" the king fanclub coos

In the forest, night. Luz is holding a branch and tears through the brush, angry.

Luz: "Fragile". Eda doesn't know me! I'm brave! I'm a bad boy!

"arent you a girl" a student saids in confusion

"i am" luz saids blushing

She hears footsteps and yelps.

Luz: Ominous footsteps, creepy woods- this is no problem.

She braces for impact and holds up her branch.

Luz: LUZ CHOP! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

She lunges forward and unknowingly hits Amity, knocking her down.

Amity: Ow!

Luz gasps and pulls out a light-glyph, activating it immediately and holding it up to reveal Amity in the mud.

Luz: Oh my gosh, Amity! I'm so sorry!

She helps her up. Amity slips around on her feet and sits on a stump.

Amity: And here I thought this day couldn't get any worse

Luz sits in the mud.

Luz: Did you talk to Bump yet? Was it as terrifying as you imagined?

Amity: (sigh) He said no. I'm Grom queen, unless I can find a replacement. And who'd want to switch with me?

"sorry" principal bump saids, maybe i should let students back out

Luz: I would.

Amity: What?

Luz: Amity Blight, I'll do it. I'll take your place and face Grom in the arena. I'll be your fearless champion!

The spider that was in her hair crawls onto Luz's face. She screams and faceplants into the mud. Amity looks on, concerned.

"i am fearless" luz shouts ehile everyone laughs

Luz: (weakly) fearless... champion..

(The Owl House, Luz's Room, day)

Luz rummages through her chest of clothes. She pulls out a black dress.

Luz: Hmmm...

She pulls out an otter suit.

Luz: Hmm!

Her phone buzzes. She picks it up, a text from her mom: "Mira! Visiting our fav after school snack spot ! Miss you BEBE! XO", accompanied with a selfie of Camila holding a sandwich. Luz replies "😋". She frowns at her phone. Hooty enters.

a few students frown in disgust at hootys apperence

Hooty: Oh, Luuuuuzzzz! You have a gueeessssstttt!

Luz: Hooty! No touching!

We hear the door open.

Luz: Amity!

Amity enters through the door, picking leaves out of her hair.

Amity: If that bird-tube ever talks to me again... I'm going to destroy it. You ready to train?

"please dont" eda saids and everyone looks shocked

"what do you want, hooty is strong" eda saids shrugging

Luz: What should I wear to Grom? (she picks up the black dress) this one says, "witch with a dark side". (she picks up the otter suit) But this one says, "I'm an otter... with a dark side.

Amity: Luz, you need to take this seriously. If you can't defeat Grom, everyone on the island will have to live out their worst nightmare.

Hooty enters, right up against Amity. Amity scrunches her face.

as does most of the students

Hooty: YOU WANNA HEAR MY WORST NIGHTMARE?

We see Hooty being smashed against the Owl House. Hooty screams.

the hooty hate club sighs and thinks i wish i could do that

Hooty: Hooty-hoot! Hoot, hoot!

Luz: Stop, stop! AMITY, STOP!

the hooty hate club chhers for amity

In front of the Owl House, Amity paces in front of Luz, Emira, and Edric.

Amity: Grom will transform into your darkest fears. What are you afraid of, Luz?

Edric: Wanna say our greatest fears? On three- one two... being alone forever!

Emira: (overlapping) Being stuck with you forever.

"ouch" a few students whisper

Edric groans.

Luz: In preparation, I've made a list!

She pulls a list from her pocket and holds it out to Amity. She grabs it and reads it. Edric and Emira read it, chuckle, and each draw a spell circle.

A huge version of Luz's phone appears. The screen shows a guy tipping a white fedora, and a message bubble that says "M'LADY". Luz yelps.

Luz: Jerks online who wanna debate!

"agreed" a few students say nodding

A cat with a human face appears.

Cat: Luz, help me! Help!

Luz: (yelps) No! Human souls trapped in cat bodies!

such being looks offended "hey"

A carton of milk appears, floating in the air, and pours milk into a glass in Luz's hand.

Luz: NOOOO! I'm lactose intolerant!

"huh" amity saids and takes out her notebooks and scribbles something down

Amity: Not enough. The reason I can't face Grom- it goes deeper than things that just gross me out. What's your real fear, Luz?

Luz looks up at the Owl House.

Luz: My real fear... is that Eda thinks I'm too fragile to do this! And if she's right, I'll never be a real witch!

"listen kid whats your a real witch in my eyes" eda saids grinning

Edric and Emira look to each other and draw a conjoined spell circle. A giant illusion of Eda looks down at Luz, flips her hair, and draws a spell circle.

Eda illusion: You're inadequate.

Luz is put in a high chair with a bib that says "weak baby". Back in Eda's room, the real Eda looks at herself in the mirror.

Eda: Me-ow. Still got it.

"yeah you do" king purrs

Luz: (offscreen). Nooooo!

Eda goes into the front yard where Luz, Amity, Edric and Emira are. She takes off her bowtie.

Eda: I get it. Ditch the yellow. (gasp) Is that supposed to be me?

She looks at the illusion of herself, which smiles down at her.

Eda: Dang, I look great. (chuckle) Wait a sec- you're training to be Grom queen!

"it took you long to figure out" king whispers

Luz: So what if I am!

She topples in her high chair.

Eda: You thing training will help against Grom? Luz, you always go overboard and I end up bailing you out. Now, what's the fun in watching a kid get eaten by a monster if its my kid?

"im your kid" luz saids in awe

Luz: Well, maybe you'll have fun watching me defeat Grom!

She karate-chops the cat, and it disappears.

Amity: Luz, I don't think you're ready, but we're literally out of time.

a few students snicker

Luz: I'll take it.

Grom celebration, night.

Snaggle-back: Arms so tires.

Classical rock music is playing in the background. Couples awkwardly dance on the dance floor. Willow dons corsages onto some guests. Eda waits nervously to the side. She looks at her watch.

a few students recognize themselfs onscreen

King: Why so twitchy, witchy? I'm trying to remember if I've ever seen you this nervous before.

Eda: Well, of course I'm worried! I'm going to have to save Luz from a nightmare monster! Ugh, so much for Mama's fun night out.

"thanks eda" luz saids smiling warmly

The lights dim.

Gus: (offscreen) Ladies, gentlemen, and assorted demons!

We see Gus on the stage, in the spotlight, speaking into a microphone.

Gus: It's almost time for our main Grom event. Please, please, take a seat, and be aware that the first three rows are designated splash zones.

The students cheer. One guest is sitting in the first row, wearing a raincoat and opening an umbrella. Eda and King sit towards the back.

King: Wow, Gus is really good at this. They're hanging on his every word!

"yeah i am" gus saids proudly

Gus: I see we've got principal Bump in the house! Now, sir, I hope you won't throw us in detention because because we're going to raise the roof.

The spotlight goes onto Bump, who is sitting in the bleachers. He makes a raising-the-roof motion with his hands and smiles. The students cheer.

King: Whoo, I, uh, hope my material's up to snuff. Whoah!

He drops his card and falls into a sitting position.

King: What do you think will go better with the youths- close-up magic or impressions?

Eda grabs King by the collar and holds him up.

Eda: Oh, King. Teenagers are brutal. They'll boo anyone, and that king of public humiliation can stick with you for life.

"im sorry king" a few students apolgize and are spared from the wrath of the king fanclub

King: Aaahh!

Amity is in the doorway to the hall. She looks around, and down at her pink note. She sees Luz enter and quickly puts it away.

Luz: I'm not sure if it's nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk, but something's making my stomach squirm.

Amity: You look nice. Strange, but... nice. And, thank you, Luz. Honestly, I'm kind of amazed with how fearless you are. You've done things I could never do.

"amity you can do it" luz saids encourgingly and blushes

amity blushes in return "thanks" she mutters

Luz: Hah, yeah, right! You goin' soft on me, Blight

Amity: (laughs) In your dreams.

Gus: Now, introducing our Grom queen. You know her, you love her, you've... at least heard of her. Luz, the Human!

The students cheer, and the spotlight goes on Luz.

Luz: (to Amity) wish me luck!

Amity: Luck.

1 or 2 students chuckle weakly but everyone is nervous

The pedestal with the red button skitters onto the stage. Gus presses it. The floor opens to reveal the Grom arena. Skara and her date, about to lean in for a kiss, rip off their formal clothing to reveal their Grom sweaters.

Skara: YES, GROM!

Date: GROM!

"GROMM" a student the woke up screams

The weapon racks rise up on either side of Luz. She picks up a mace and places an ice-glyph on it. It glows. She ventures into the Grom arena. Grom rises.

Luz: There you are, Gromarama. Not too scary.

Grom turns into the human souls trapped in cat bodies.

Cats: Luz, help me. I'm a man...

Luz: Ugh, so weird.

a few students shudder

She swings her mace to gain momentum and slams it to the ground. A pillar of ice rises and rockets out the cats. The students cheer.

Gus: And there she goes! Using that characteristic human magic to keep Grom at bay! And now, to hand things over to my co-emcee: King!

The students cheer. King walks onto the stage.

King: Hel-LO, Hexside! So...

He drops his cards and the microphone feedback screeches. He tugs at his collar,

King: Oh, oh gosh. Um... whoooo. Wow, these lights are warm. Observe! Luz, is um... she's down there, all right. And, uh, yes she is! There she goes! Folks, she's battling the thing, and uh...

The crowd begins to boo.

the king fanclub writes down everyone who boo'd king they gulp nervously

Guest: Bring back the funny kid!

King: You will clap for me! Please?

He throws down the microphone and runs offstage, wailing.

Gus: King!

Back in the arena, Luz is fighting the illusion of the online jerks.

Luz: You're not coming from a place of intellectual honesty, so debating you would be pointless!

She slams an ice-glyph down, which creates a sharp shard of ice that pierces the illusion and makes it disappear. The students cheer.

Bump: Luz has lasted surprisingly long. But what form will Grom take next?

Luz: LET'S FINISH THIS! Human-style!

"i guess you almost did it alone" eda whispers proud

Grom rises behind Luz, towering over her. An illusion of cursed Eda with glowing eyes creeps towards her. Back in the stands, Eda hides in her hair. The illusion reaches out to Luz's head and makes her eyes glow. It morphs into the door to the Human realm. Luz looks at it.

Luz: Huh?

The door opens. Camila steps out.

Camila: Mija?

Luz looks on, astonished

"is that your mom" a student asks

"yeah it is" luz saids "i miss her a bit" she saids wistfully


	17. Chapter 17

thanks alot to borutojumbo1 and darkness rissing for the transcript

Luz: mom what are you doing here?

Camila: luz, what is this terrible place

Eda stops hiding in her hair

Camilla: espera un momento, this isn't camp have you been here all these weeks (gasp) and is that a weapon

Luz drops her weapon

Luz: i-i can explain

Camila: mija, have you been lying to me

Camila eyes starts to glow and she changes into a black blob with multiple eyes with camila on top of it. Luz looks fearful at grom.

"your greatest fear is your mom" amity asks luz blushs and answers yes embbaresed

amity takes out her notebook and scribles something down

...  
gus leaves the gym to find king sitting in front lockers looking down. gus went over to king and sat next to him.  
gus: what's going on little dude?  
king: nothing! leave me be (lies down)  
gus: thing is you're sitting in my personal chit-chat zone which means which means you gotta talk.  
king: (sits back up) well if that's the rule, oh how can this be i get stage fright , me the king of demons.

"listen king we love you" the king fanclub tells him

"YES MY MINIONS" king yells

"we are your minions" the king fan club agrees

gus: well sometimes you just have to-  
king: (interrupts gus) i know, i know imagine everyone in their underwear.

a few students look disgusted but the king fan club glares them down  
gus: (surprised) gross! why would you do that.  
king: (shrugs) i don't know i always do that, haha i am a little weirdo.  
gus: no king, sometimes you just have to face your fear, like luz is doing right now.  
luz glides out of the gym in a hurry and runs past gus and king screaming  
luz:I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T FACE MY FEAR

"oh so that was a bad timing" luz saids blushing  
grom follows luz making gus and king pressed himself against the lockers to avoid grom  
grom: why are you running lus?  
bump and a few other students are standing at the entrance of the gym.  
bump: grom has escaped!  
the students: he escaped/ oh no grom escaped.  
gus: king now is your chance ( points to the mic)  
king rush over to bumps and grabs the mic out of his hands  
king: give me, king of demons you got this ( into the mic) well folks looks like our show literally just took of.

"you can do it king, " we love you" shouts of encourgement were shouted at king  
bump and the students stares at king in silence.  
gus : you gotta pander  
king: uh took off just like your local sports team would take of when they´re about to make a goal.  
the students cheer  
the student: woohoo/ yeah sports team/ sport team/ oh yeah/ i love our team.  
king: that's right so uh so let's follow them and see what and see what happens next.  
king jumps into gus arms and him with bumps and the student ran after grom and luz. eda and amity run out of the gym and take a moment to see what's happening. they looked at each other for a second and with a detriment look they ran after the crowd to save luz.

"saving luz club " king whispers smirking

luz runs through the forest hands covering her eyes in fear while grom follows her  
luz: i don't want to be grom queen anymore, i give up the throne!  
luz runs to the clive and stops at the end of the clive.  
camila: why can't you face me luz, why can't you face your own mother  
luz: you're not really my mom  
camilla: how can you say that cariño you're breaking my heart!  
eda flies in on her staff with a spell ready in hand.  
eda: spicy toss ( hits grom with her spell)  
gets of her staff and in a fighting position.  
eda: hands of my human you misshapen excuse for a monster.

"thanks eda" luz saids relizeing she forgot to thank eda  
growl ignores eda and look back to luz  
luz: eda you're right i'm not ready  
eda: that's ok i got this one  
eda start cast a spell but stops when amity jumps out of the tree and stand in front of luz with her arms spread out.  
amity: stay away from her  
grom grabs amity and lifted her up in the air.  
amity: i'm sorry luz i should have fought my own battle i-.  
grom reads amity's mind and begins to change into her fear.  
luz: amity, no your fear.  
grom starts to grow but immediately shrinks down and changes into luz but with no recognisable features.

whispers were heared "who is that" they wondered  
luz: who is that?.  
grom grabs the pink note out of amity's pocket tears it in two, wrinkles them up and drops them on the ground. grom moves away while amity grabs one of the teared up note. luz runs next to amity and grabs the other have of the note and reads what in it..  
luz: you were afraid of getting rejected, amity it's okay what if i went to grom with you instead?.  
amity puts her have of the note in her pocket  
amity: really?  
luz: that's what friends do

wish i was more luz thinks  
grom changes into a big monster  
amity: well then if that's settled may i have this dance.

amity pulls Luz close to her putting a hand on her waist as both look confident to each other

most of the students smirk in delight

they start dancing with both advancing Luz twirling Amity in the air.

both made a split, Amity´s heels sparking magic on the ground

both make a full circle without letting go of each other´s hand. Amity makes a magic circle with her feet

the students start cheering

they pull together again as a giant abomination emerge from the circle. both holding each other as the abomination grow

Luz pull out a series of plant glyphs using them as a fan covering the lower part of her face (but her eyes give amity a flirt like look )

Amity lower Luz in arms allowing her to put one of her glyphs on the abomination´s forehead

the abomination charge against the grom, both girls jumping out holding each other waist

the grom devour the abomination, suddenly a green light began to emerge from its body and plants began growing out of it

Luz fall first in the ground and catches amity in a bridal style, twirling around a couple of time before setting the green haired girl in the ground as the Grom grow in size behind them

both pose as the grom explode and a giant tree trunk grow in its place.

both observe as a tree with beautiful pink leaves blossom in front of them. remains of the grom crawl away as a pair of crowns materialize in their heads.

the students look at the screen in awe "that was so cool" the students exclaim and even eda must admit that looked awesome but she was more foucsed on how luz and amity will admit their feelings soon

(after the dance)  
two crowns appeared on their heads  
luz: so? who did you want to ask out?  
amity: oh it's- it's not important

luz's shoudler's droop to me it matters  
amity grabs her half of the note and throws it away with a small blush on her cheeks. the note landed next to the other half and opens with it luz written on it.

an awkaward silence for 30 secounds untill the students smirk and amity blushing her life away looks at luz embarresed "listen luz im sorr-" amity starts but is cut of by luz "i will" luz saids blushing as hard as amity they look at each other awkwarddly while everyone else just stares and smirkes or cheers amity and luz get close and hug and eda saids "just remember you have a crowd" they look at eachother blush again then sit down next to eachother holding hands and blushing

king jumps in front of luz and amity  
king: and there you have it folks a happy ending for this years grom let's give a big hand to our from queens luz and amity.

the 2 mentioned blush again but look absloutly delighted  
the students left their hiding spot and cheers while lifting up luz and amity.  
gus: you did it buddy  
king: of course i did it, i'm the king of demons and i've never had stage fright in my life! (gets picked up by the crowd) they love me.

the king fan club is too busy smiling at the new couple that they dont even agree with king

eda,king and luz enters the owl house  
eda: woo watch out for this human, oh you did good kid.

"you did" eda saids with a thumbs up  
luz: thanks but i'm gonna go to bed  
luz throws her crown to the floor and went to bed while king picked up the crown and put it on his head.  
king: now i am king and queen best of both things.

the king fan club cheers and luz isnt even sober enough to tease king  
luz sits on her window with a sigh  
luz: in the end i couldn't actually face my mom, maybe i am fragile  
her phone vibrates and she takes it. the screen shows a text from her mom that reads, how was your day?(heart), mama!. miss you mija(smiley face)  
luz was about to send her a duck emoji but decided to write: miss you too, mami.  
after a second she decided to continue writing to her mother.  
luz texting: i won't lie today was kind of hard and i don't always feel like i'm supposed to be here but when things got though my friends helped me out, i think you like them, someday ill tell you all about this.

awwww the students coo  
willow and gus touching the remains of grom which changes into their fears when they touch it, gus runs away screaming when he saw his fear.  
amity putting her crown in a box while looking sad out the window.  
king climbing up on eda while she's sleeping to sleep but waking up eda which smiled when she noticed king and went back to sleep.  
luz got another message from her mother which reads, can't wait! P.S. love receiving your letters!

"letters?" the students say confused  
luz: aww that's a cute way of saying text.

"oh" they reliaze  
camila puts her phone on her nightdesk and went to sleep  
on the nightdesk sat a few letters with luz name on them

everyone looks shocked and luz looks mortified who would want to send her mom letters and why i dont understand she saids freeking out

the pictures taken on grom night  
snaggleback: wow, what a night, now can someone let me down... anyone

a few chuckles but everyone is tense

luz is happy and worried but her new girlfriend amity just pulls her into an awkard hug which she sttels into and smiles i can figure that out later right now this is more importent she saids smiling brightly while in amitys lap


	18. Chapter 18

thanks to bourotojumbo1 for the transcript

[Open with Boscha in her bedroom, which is filled with various trophies. She looks into her mirror.]

boscha groans her reputiton already took a dive but now this

Boscha: You are talented. You are a star. [She pulls her hair up into a bun] You may be hated, so long as you are feared. [She stands up, putting on a sports jacket] Most important of all, you are a winner. [Boscha rips off a page of her calendar before walking out the door, revealing the whole month has been marked "Grudgby Season"]

a few people snicker and boscha glares at them

[Boscha walks through town dribbling a grudgby ball, passing several mesmerized onlookers]

Old Woman: There she goes, captain of the Banshees. Off to win another championship for Hexside.

boscha sighs this is how she usedd to be now everyone looks at her with contempet

Mother: [To her child] Why can't you be more like her?

Child: [Breathes in deeply with an annoyed expression]

the same child looks very annoyed

[Boscha approaches Hexside, with a banner reading "Go get 'em, Banshees" magically unfurling over the school. Skara and two other Hexside students form up behind Boscha]

Boscha: All right, girls. You know the drill. Captain goes first. [Boscha enters the school] Hello, Hexside! Your star has arrived. Groveling line starts here. [Boscha looks around] Something's not right. Nobody's here!

is that how she thinks of us the students think angirly

[Boscha peers around a corner, spotting a crowd of students gathered around Willow, who is holding a potted plant]

Hexside Student: No way!

Potions Student: Do me next. Do me!

[Willow uses her magic, the plant sprouting a fruit looking like the potions student's face]

many students laugh and tell willow "thats so cool" she blushs almost as much as amity whenever luz touches her

Potions Student: Welcome to the world, little buddy. You're the coolest, Willow.

Willow: Aw, shucks!

Oracle Student: Yeah, Willow rules!

Boscha: Wow, she has to make friends out of plants. How sad.

te teachers look a bit ashamed is that how the student they treated like queen acted

Amity: [Approaching Boscha] Oh, please! You know, I used to be like you, Boscha, obsessed with status, challenging my competition. But I grew up. When will you?

may students cheer amity while luz who is sitting next to her fist bumps her amity looks confused and luz holds her hand and makes it into a fist a fist bumps amity while they both blush and the entire student body looking at them and snickering

[The crowd of students laughs]

Boscha: Oh, this is not gonna fly.

_Intro plays_

[Outside Hexside. Eda & Luz fly in of Eda's staff]

Luz: My first grudgby season! I'm so excited, I have more school spirit than the school spirits!

[Camera pans to a Ghost holding pom poms]

the ghost appers "sorry this is just 12926 grudgby season i went to" he explains and dissappers

Ghost: Why do I even bother? [The ghost groans and floats away]

Eda: Ah, grudgby season is the best. You know, I used to play, back in my gory days.

principal bump pales

Luz: You mean "glory days"?

Eda: Well, that too. I was unstoppable on the field. I had the best moves and the best cheats.

Luz: Cheating isn't anything to brag about. How do you know you were any good if all you did was cheat your way to victory?

a couple students look at luz in awe who knew she was so deep

Eda: Ugh. What do humans know, with your goody-goody attitude? If "cheaters never prosper," why was I the star player?

the rest of the students agree

Luz: Well, can't reason with crazy. [Luz pulls a sleeping King out of her hood] Bye, King, you little snoozers.

the king fan club melts in joy

King: [Awaking and scurrying into Eda's hair] Ugh. Eda, when was the last time you cleaned up in here? [Throws a bag of onion rings, and a rat, out of Eda's hair] Get your own scalp, buddy. This one's taken.

a few students look disgusted an eda just shrugs

Eda: All this talk of grudgby has me feeling nostalgic. Whaddya say you and me take a little trip down memory lane?

King: Hard pass.

Eda: That's the spirit.

Ghost: You mean me?

"almost as bad as hooty" a student mutters

Eda: Ugh. Come on! [Eda flies away]

Ghost: Oh.

[Cut to a History classroom in Hexside]

Teacher: Over 50 years ago, Emperor Belos appointed a head witch to each coven. [The teacher continues talking]

Luz: [to Gus and Willow] I can't wait for grudgby season to start! I've studied up on all sorts of magical sports. Like this. [Holds up a DVD] "Good Witch Azura 2: The Field of Deadly Fates". A classic underdog tale.

Willow: [Taking the DVD] Azura challenges Hecate in the smibbitch championship. But will she risk it all by taking a chance on the deadly Thorn Vault?"

everyone looks at luz "can you stop being so addicted" eda saids with a sigh

Gus: [Grabbing the DVD] Ooh, a shiny cookie.

Luz: [Grabbing the DVD from Gus] Not food.

gus takes out a notebook that has human research written on it and scribbles something down

Teacher: The council headquarters was built and paid for by...? Anyone? Willow?

Willow: [Stands up] Uh, the Pixie Dust Taxes?

Oracle Student: [From the hall] Whoo, yeah! Go, Willow!

same student "go willow" he cheers

Teacher: Impressive, Miss Park.

[The students murmur in admiration]

Luz: What's going on? It's like all of Hexside's caught Willow fever!

Willow: Ever since I patched thing up with Amity, I've been feeling more confident. [gestures to her flower hair clip] I guess it shows.

"you rock it girl" a random girl tells willow with a thumbs up

[The hair clip levitates off of Willow and into Boscha's hand]

Boscha: Aw, Willow thinks she's popular now. How cute.

many teachers glare at boscha and she shrinks into her chair

Luz: Hey, I agree, my friend is very cute. But give that back! [Luz grabs for the hair clip. Boscha pulls back]

Boscha: It's weird that Amity hangs out with you now. Ever since Grom, she's gone soft. But don't worry I'm still here to show you who's boss.

"im not sodt" amity shouts luz just looks her with a "ehhh" face and saids "sure you arent"

Gus: [Grabs the hair clip and gives it back to Willow] Here Willow.

Boscha: Oh-ho-ho! The friends wanna get in on this too, huh? [Boscha levitates Willow's bag, spilling it onto Gus, Luz, and Willow. Boscha Laughs]

Teacher: Is that laughter? Hey, hey! Learning's not supposed to be fun!

"indeed" principal give an approving look at the teacher

Luz: We are having zero fun, I swear. Boscha's picking on us.

Boscha: My apologies, sir. I was practicing my aim for grudgby. [She throws an eraser at Willow]

Teacher: Boscha, how could you throw things at them... [He draws a circle on his chest] when you could throw things at me? Am I over here? Or am I over here? Anything for the captain of the Banshees!

the teacher look ashamed

Boscha: Oh, thanks, but I already have the perfect targets. [Throws gum into Willow's hair]

Willow: Oh! [Groans]

Luz: Don't worry, it's not like she can follow us around all day, right?

[Cut to Hexside's front steps. Gus, Luz, and Willow are covered in trash, their faces graffitied with insults]

everyone looks at boscha in shock and eveyone sitting next to her moves away she looks furious "its your fault that my reputiton is like this now" she points at luz accusingly eda sighs at puts a barrier around boscha so the other people cant hear her

Luz: She followed us around all day. She literally followed us around all day!

Willow: [sighs] I'm really sorry I pulled you guys into this. We should have just kept a low profile. Boscha could get away with murder if she wanted to.

Principal Bump: [Descending the stairs] What's this? Boscha got away with murder? I can't say I approve, but at least she's trying new things.

now its principal bumps turn to look ashamed

Luz: We will find a way out of this.

[Amity passes by the stairs]

Luz: Amity!

Amity: Oh, Luz! You're here! I mean, obviously you're here, this is school, and you go here now, with, uh, me... I've been talking for too long.

luz blushs "how didnt i notice" she saids endearingly "you were too dense" amity saids blushing "well atleast i know now" luz saids with a smile

Luz: Amity, we need your help.

Amity: Yes! I can help! With what, exactly?

eveyone snickers

Luz: Boscha won't stop picking on Willow, and no one will do anything about it because she's the "Star Captain of the Grudgby Team".

Amity: Yeah, this time of year, she's extra unbearable.

the barrier has already worn off and everyone hears boscha yell "im not unbearabl-" she speas but eda cuts her off with another barrier

Luz: You're friends with her, can you help us?

Amity: Uh, the hard part is, there's no reasoning with Boscha. She only speaks in grudgby terms.

Luz: Hmm. Okay, okay. I'm picking up what you're putting down.

everyone looks at luz confused amity didnt put anything down

Amity: I'm... not putting anything down.

"its a human expressio" luz explains and everyone ohhhs

[Willow screams, trash being emptied over her from above]

Luz: Willow! What happened?

Willow: Boscha happened.

Boscha: [From a window, a trash can in her hands] Hey Willow! I just thought all trash should stay in one spot.

sakura scoots away from boscha

Luz: That's it! Boscha! Willow challenges you to... a grudgby match!

everyone gasps

Boscha: [Dropping the trash can] She what?

Willow: I what?

[The trash can falls onto Gus]

Gus: She what? Seriously, what's going on here?

[Cut to the Owl House. Eda is in her grudgby uniform, showing a photo album to King]

Eda: And here's when we took down Epiderm High in the semi-finals. [Points to photo of young Eda holding a grudgby trophy] Oh, I was the youngest on the team, but I had what some call "star power". AKA, this. [Pulls a box from her hair labeled "Eda's Rad Cheats"] This is my cheat box. I have all my best weapons in here. Smoke bombs, sock-worms... Mwah. You name it. Oh, I never lost a game with this bad boy.

principal bump glares at eda

[The door slams open. Hooty enters]

Hooty: Hoot-hoot! Guess who found a special friend in the forest. [Hooty brings in Lilith, wrapped up in his elongated body] It was me. Hoot! [Hooty releases Lilith, who falls to the floor]

everyone looks at the screen "oh yeah she exists" luz saids nonchallantly

Eda: Lilith.

Lilith: Edalyn.

Hooty: Hooty!

Eda: Ugh. Scram, Hooty.

the hooty hate club gives eda a thumbs up

Hooty: Okay!

Lilith: Why are you in your old uniform?

Eda: No reason. It's laundry day. What are you doing here?

Lilith: [Clears throat, reading from a scroll] Edalyn Clawthorne, you are hereby under arrest by the order of the Emperor of the Boiling Isles-

[Eda uses her magic to roll up the scroll, which smacks Lilith in the face]

luz snickers while the students look shocked that was someone from the emporers coven

Lilith: Ah!

Eda: You were saying?

Lilith: Come on! I have to bring you in. It's time for you to join the coven. The Emperor has big plans for the Isles, and he wants you to be a part of it all.

"plans" the students look around confused

Eda: [Sarcastically] Ooh, Aah. What an incredible opportunity for me.

Lilith: What are you even looking at? [She grabs the photo album from Eda] Grudgby pictures? Feeling sentimental?

Eda: Pah! Me? Never. I was just telling King here how good I was.

Lilith: Oh, Edalyn. Not only is the curse affecting your hair, but your memory as well.

luz glaress at the screen,nobody talks about the curse

[Lilith holds up the picture of young Eda, unfolding it to reveal a young Lilith with an even larger grudgby trophy, and several medals]

Eda: [Groans] Ah, tell you what. I'll go with you peacefully to the Emperor...

everyone gasps

Lilith: Really?

Eda: Sure. If you beat me at a game of grudgby. Luz is always challenging people to things. Why not me?

"wait that happened" luz saids in confusion

Lilith: Hmm... Game on.

[Cut back to Hexside]

Willow: Luz, what are you doing?

Luz: I'm just following Amity's advice. Boscha only speaks in grudgby terms. Trust me, I have a plan.

Boscha: [Now outside] Okay, maybe it's the altitude of the second floor, but I thought I heard you say that Leaf Girl wanted to challenge me to a grudgby match.

Luz: That's right! We'll settle this once and for all on the field.

Willow: Or we could just talk about our issues.

Boscha: Let's do this.

Willow: Oh, no.

Luz: If Willow's team wins, you don't get to pick on her anymore.

Boscha: Fine! And when we win, Willow and your team will be our water gofers.

Luz: Ha! That's not even a punishment. I love water.

Boscha: And we get to use you as target practice. [Boscha throws a grudgby ball, putting a hole through a tree trunk] See you after school, losers. [The tree catches fire as the Banshees leave]

"was that a death threat" a taecher asks boscha dissapointed "ahh no it" boscha stutters

Oracle Student: Whoo-hoo! Willow verse Boscha!

Amity: Luz, this isn't a good idea.

Willow: Yeah, I've never even played grudgby before! How am I supposed to beat Boscha?

Luz: But you're the better witch. I don't know much about sports, but I know about sports movies. We, too, are a ragtag team of lovable misfits joined together to defeat a powerful enemy. With a little team spirit and a training montage, we can win.

Willow: Well, if you think this'll work, then I'm in. How about you, Gus?

Gus: [Holding up a pair of flags] In seasons past, these flags have waved in support of grudgby greats. Now they will wave for the greatest: Me!

"the greatest is king" the king fan club argues and king is really happy about this watching thing

Luz: What about you, Amity?

Amity: Me? On a team with you? Running around in cute uniforms? Sweating...? [Amity blushes heavily, then runs off] I gotta go!

amity blushs hard and luz does too so amity is into that she thinks and takes out her notebook and scribbles that down

Luz: Huh? Well, I guess she's out. In any case, let's get training!

[Cut to Luz, Willow, and Gus at the Hexside grudgby field]

Luz: So, how exactly do we play grudgby?

Gus: Well, there's a ball, and you score by getting the ball through the other team's goal.

Luz: That sounds easy.

Willow: It is, except...

[Willow blows a leaf onto the field, which is ripped to shreds by fire, vines, ice shards, and rock spikes]

"now that i think about it isnt this sport like a death threat" a teacher saids

Luz: Oh, right. Boiling Isles. Should have predicted this.

[Luz sets her phone to play motivational sports music]

Luz: Alright! Every great sports story includes a training montage.

Gus: What's a "mon-tage"?

the students look confused aswell

Luz: Well…

[Montage of Luz explaining to Willow and Gus what a montage is, followed by Luz showing a football video to them, followed by the three having a tea party in pajama onesies. It then cuts back to the grudgby field]

everyone is confused

Gus: Oh, I get it now. Wait, were we just having a tea party in animal jammies?

Luz: What happens in the montage stays in the montage! Now let's hit the field.

[Luz blows a whistle, throwing a grudgby ball at Gus and Willow. They run across the field trying to avoid various magical obstacles, and failing]

Oracle Student: [From the bleachers] Woo! Go Willow! You'll get 'em next time!

"thanks" willow whans the orcale student

Willow: [Sigh] I need a cup of water.

Luz: Now for our big finale! Let's try the Thorn Vault. [Luz pulls out a plant glyph, putting it on the ground]

Willow: Luz, wait-

[Willow and Gus are launched into the air by a column of thorns. They both fall to the ground]

Gus: [Groans]

Willow: Gus! Talk to me Gus!

Gus: I, I think something's broken. [Gus pulls out his flags, now snapped, and gasps] My flags! I never should have tried to play. You were always enough for me. [Sobs]

everyone looks at gus like "bruh"

[Willow looks down to see her hair clip, now snapped in half]

Willow: Come on, Gus. I have some floral tape in the greenhouse. We'll fix them.

Gus: [Sniffs] Okay.

Luz: Guys, let's try the Thorn Vault one more time.

Willow: Not now, Luz. We're tired.

Luz: But we're the underdogs, we have to stay upbeat and keep trying-

Willow: Luz! Not everything can be solved with a good attitude and a dope music soundtrack. We're going to lose. And no movie can help us against that. The game is off. [She walks away]

"im sorry i pushed you so hard" luz tells willow and gus and they respond with "its fine"

Luz: Willow, wait!

[Luz stops to pick up the broken hair clip]

[Cut to the Owl House, with a makeshift grudgby field set up in front of it]

Hooty: You gals ready to hoot? We want a clean game here, so no magic allowed.

King: [Next to a scoreboard, dressed as a cheerleader] Yes! Now I'll strike fear into my enemies with this armor of intimidation.

Eda: [Laughs & snorts] Yeah, intimidation armor. [To Lilith] Pushing paper all day might make you a little rusty. I'll try to go easy on you.

Lilith: Remember, dear sister, you may have been star player, but I was team captain for a reason.

[Hooty blows the whistle, beginning the game]

luz looks nervous

[Cut back to the Hexside grudgby field, Luz sitting on the bleachers. She repairs Willow's hair clip with a band-aid. Then Amity walks up to her]

Amity: Tough practice?

Luz: I pushed Willow and Gus too hard. It's just, I hate seeing Willow get picked on. She's one of the best friends I've ever had. Winning this game is the only way I know how to help.

"thanks luz " willow saids smiling

Amity: Did you know, before Boscha, I was the grudgby team captain?

Luz: Really?

Amity: Well, once I left the team, I decided that was a part of my life I wanted to forget.

[Fade to a flashback of Amity as captain of the Banshees]

Amity: We were playing Glandus High for the Island Championship. We had a move planned, and it was a good one. But, at the last minute, I decided I wanted to do something a bit flashier. I changed our game plan to... the Thorn Vault.

Luz: Good Witch Azura 2: Field of Deadly Fates! You watched it too?

Amity: Uh, yeah. It went disastrously wrong. My teammates got hurt. All because I had an idea of how things should be. I pushed them to far.

amity looks sad

[Fade back to Amity in the present]

Amity: I never played again after that day. [Amity turns to Luz, their faces incredibly close. Amity stumbles back and falls, blushing heavily]

everyone laughs

Luz: Ah! Sorry. [Helping Amity up] I just really love backstories.

[Boscha and the Banshees wall onto the field]

Luz: [Putting something in Amity's hand] I know what to do to make this up to Willow. Thanks. [She walks towards Boscha]

[Amity looks at her hand, revealing Willow's hair clip]

Boscha: It's after school. Where's the leader of the loser brigade?

Luz: I'm here on her behalf. We forfeit.

"sorry again willow" willow hugs luz

Amity: [Gasps]

Luz: And I'm here to tell you that I'll take Willow's place as your water gofer, target practice, whatever you need.

Boscha: Wow, you're really a good friend. [Boscha lights a grudgby ball on fire] And a perfect target.

Luz: [Gasps]

Boscha: [Throwing the ball at Luz] Think fast!

[Luz ducks. Boscha summons more flaming grudgby balls at Luz. Amity then runs off]

[Cut to the Plant Magic Classroom, Willow taping up Gus' flags]

Willow: There, that ought to do it.

Gus: These are flags of surrender now.

Amity: [Slamming open the door] Luz needs our help! I know she pushed you guys, and she always gets in over your head. She can be so stupid, which I love- I mean hate! In any case, she needs you right now, which is sweet- I mean, I hate it, and it's dumb!

amity blushes and luz holds her hand "thanks"

Gus: You lost me.

Amity: Just, here.

[Amity gives Willow her hair clip. Willow smiles]

Gus: Can we resist the call to action? No! May the flags be raised once more.

[Cut back to Eda & Lilith's grudgby match. Eda tries scoring a goal, but Hooty blocks the ball]

everyone looks confused and the hooty hate club saids "as expected"

Hooty: Hoot!

Eda: Hooty! Whose side are you on?

Hooty: I'm an unbiased participant, hoot-hoot.

[Lilith grabs the ball, successfully avoiding Hooty and scoring a goal. King marks the score, now tied 5-5]

"you can do it eda" luz cheers

King: Point goes to Lilith. We're at a tie here, folks.

[Eda & Lilith both pant in exhaustion]

Hooty: Time for one more play.

Eda: [Pulling our her cheat box] Just one little trick and the game will be mine.

[Eda opens her cheat box, only to find it empty, save for a note reading "I noticed your lunchbox was getting dirty so I cleaned it! LOVE, LUZ"]

"oh sorry eda" luz apolagizes

Eda: Dang it, Luz! Your nonsense has gotten into my head. Well, time to do this the old-fashioned way.

Lilith: Taking your time. Nervous?

Eda: Not today, sister.

[Hooty blows the whistle, beginning play again. Eda grabs the ball & makes for the goal. Hooty emerges from the ground]

Hooty: It's me again! [Eda steps on his face] Ow! [Lilith leans on his face] Oh geez, hey!

Lilith: No!

[Eda scores the goal]

"YESSS" luz shouts and everyone looks at her

King: Ha ha! Game over! Team Owl House rules supreme!

Eda: Yes! Still got it! Still got the skills to pay the bills-

"nice rhyme" king praises

Lilith: No! [On her knees, slamming her fists angrily at the ground] No! I can't go back to the Emperor empty-handed.

[Eda sighs, taking off her ring and handing it to Lilith]

Eda: Here. Tell them I put up a heck of a struggle.

"wow you really love your sister" luz saids

"yeah i do,good thing i was cursed and not her" eda saids sighing (foreshadowing)

Lilith: [Taking the ring] I will be back for you. And next time, I won't be alone.

Eda: I'll be waiting.

Hooty: I'll be waiting too! Hoot-hooty-hoot!

[Cut back to the Hexside grudgby field, Luz running from Boscha's grudgby balls]

Boscha: Having fun yet? 'Cause I'm just getting warmed up. Huh?

[Boscha throws a grudgby ball at Luz, which is blocked by a tree suddenly emerging from the field in front of Luz.]

Boscha: Huh?

Willow: Boscha. Your issue is with me, not Luz. Leave her be.

Luz: Willow! [Luz runs up to her] Willow, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. You're right, I got my head too stuck in the movie biz.

Willow: It's okay. I know you were just trying help in your Luz way. But now let's finish this... my way. [Turning to Boscha] The game is back on.

Boscha: You need three players on your team. Where's your third?

[Willow & Luz look to Gus in the bleachers, looking sadly at his flags]

Willow: Uh, well…

Amity: Right here.

Boscha: You just destroyed your social life.

Amity: Nah. I think I've made it better.

"thanks amity i really owe you alot" luz saids with a smile amity saids "yes i mean yes i mean yes i mean yes" like a broken record

Boscha: Ugh! Game on!

[The grudgby match begins]

Gus: Go Willow!

Willow: There's something on your shoe.

Boscha: [Scoffs] Like I'd fall for that. [Boscha lunges for the ball, but is held down by vines around her shoe] Huh? [She falls over] Oh!

everyone chuckles

[Willow catches the ball and makes the first goal]

[The game progresses. Amity uses an abomination to hold back an axe for Luz, scoring another goal. Gus creates illusion duplicates of himself to cheer Luz, Amity, And Willow on. One of the Banshees scores a goal]

Luz: Nice work.

Plant Magic Student: Thanks.

Boscha: [Annoyed] Hmm.

[The game progresses further. Boscha throws a flaming grudgby ball at Luz, who blocks with an ice glyph. Luz catches the ball, seeing a fire glyph burned onto it.]

Luz: Whoa. [Luz puts a piece of paper onto the ball, burning the glyph onto the paper. She taps it, activating a fire spell] Fire magic! [Throwing the ball] Amity!

[Amity scores a goal using an abomination]

everyone cheers well expect for boscha

Amity: Yeah!

[The score is now tied 9-9. Both teams huddle up]

Amity: There's time for one more play.

Willow: And this play could determine whether us underdogs win of lose.

Luz: Here's what I have to offer. [Luz holds out fire, light, plant, and ice glyphs]

Willow: [Pointing to the plant glyph] I think we should try this one.

Luz: [Gasps] The Thorn Vault? Are you sure?

mmost of the students tense up

Willow: I'm ready this time.

[Gus cheers on as play resumes.]

Luz: [Catching the ball] Ha!

Amity: Watch out!

[Amity pushes Luz out of the way of Boscha, getting tackled as a result]

Luz: Amity!

Amity: Luz!

[Luz activates the Thorn Vault, sending Willow across the field, and successfully scoring a goal]

Luz: Whoo! You did it, Willow! We did it! We Won!

everyone cheers willow on

[Luz & Willow look to the score board, the Banshees' score suddenly changing from 9 to 999]

Luz: Wait, what?

[Boscha holds up a golden insect creature]

Willow: Oh, thorns.

Luz: Wh- What happened?

Willow: She caught the Rusty Smidge.

Luz: The what?

Boscha: Yeah, while you were celebrating your "victory", I caught this guy. It means I automatically win. All magic sports are like this.

Luz: That just invalidates all our efforts! If catching that thing is so important, why do anything else? There's no reason to watch any of the other players! That's such a stupid rule!

everyone just look suprised "she does make a point" someone saids

Boscha: Well, we beat them and proved our social dominance. All is right in the hierarchy.

everyone glares at boscha

[The other Banshees run up to Willow & Luz]

Boscha: Hey!

Skara: Good game, Willow!

Plant Magic Student: I had so much fun playing you guys.

Willow: Oh, really?

Healing Magic student: Willow, you're really good. Would you want to be on our team?

Willow: Mm, thanks for the offer, but I think I'm done with grudgby for a while. Hey, where's...

[Amity groans, trying to stand up]

Luz & Willow: Amity!

Amity: I think- I think I hurt my leg. But, I'll be okay.

"thanks amity" luz saids

Luz: Are you sure? I could help carry you if it really hurts.

Amity: [Blushing and chuckling nervously] I'm fine! Who's Amity?

Luz: Aaaaand, scoop! [She picks Amity up]

Amity: [chuckling nervously] Oh, wow. Sports.

amity blushs and luz asks her "would you like me to do it again" amity responds "no wait yes wait who are you"

Gus: Can we have another montage?

Luz: Yeah! Montage, activate!

[Montage of Gus, Luz, & Willow all scoring goals, followed by Gus using his illusion magic to change Willow's team's score of 10 to 1000, followed by the three running up to the Owl House, followed by King, still in his cheerleader outfit]

everyone chuckles while the king fanclub drools

King: [chuckles] You're- You're not gonna show this to anybody, right?

king blushs while the ing fan club cheer exaited

Eda: Of course not. Keep cheering.

Luz: [Chuckling while recording King on her phone]

"ok so this is all that happened ot me up untill now so it will be gone now" luz explains with a smile but it drops when the screen starts showing another memory aand everyone looks shocked they will watch the future

[The montage continues with Amity, now with a cast on her leg, walking into the Owl House, with Hooty sitting her on the couch with Luz & Willow, surrounded by Gus, King, and Eda]

after i finish all season 1 episodes i might not countinue and btw the next 2 reacting to the episode chapters will be a watching the future type and one last thing i need the transcript for agony of a witch


	19. Chapter 19

probs gonna stop updating the on ao3 and only write on fanfic.net my name there is freshlisterine1 or just click this link  
https://www.fanfiction.net/~freshlisterine1


End file.
